Ben 10: Clawsome Travels
by Morantis
Summary: While Ben fights an old enemy, the Omnitrix unlocks a new alien. However Ben has no control or memory of using the alien. With the alien powers Ben has been transported to Monster High! Hijinks and adventures await Ben as he goes to school and maybe find love Will Ben be accepted into school? Can Ben figure out a way back home? Possible future harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new freaky fabolous new story. This story was inspired by _Creaturemaster_ and his story _We're All Monsters._ This writer has been such an inspiration to me. Without his friendship and awesome writing skills I don't think this piece of writing would have been made. I am so excited to start this.I've been wanting to begin this for a while now. It's filled with everything; excitment, suspense, love, hate, cliff-hangers and so many surprises. Hope you all enjoy it. Ghouls and Mannsters, I give you _Ben 10: Clawsome Travels._**

* * *

" _All journeys have secret destinations of which the traveler is unaware."_

–Martin Buber

* * *

It was rare to see a town such as Bellwood be placed on the map. It was a simple town that you could find anywhere in the state of Nevada. Yet why is it more important than any other town, not just the U.S.A, but in the entire galaxy and beyond? The answer is quite easy to answer, this town is home to the greatest hero known on Earth and beyond; Ben Tennyson. Ben, a 16 year old human boy, is considered the greatest hero of all time. Ben's signature look is a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he is rather skinny for his age, though don't let that fool you. Plenty of his enemies have underestimated him and regretted doing so. Ben has been able to defeat countless foes and protect innocent lives with the greatest invention ever created. Ben Tennyson is the wielder of the Omnitrix, an alien device that allows the wearer to change their genetic code and transform into alien creatures.

Usually our teen hero was having a normal day of saving lives or relaxing with his friends and family. Today however was different. Some will disagree with Ben on this but he was having the worst day of his life. The only possible way for Ben to describe his feelings would be that it was worse than facing all of his enemies at the same time. At this moment Ben was standing in the parking lot of his favourite hangout; Mr. Smoothy.

"You're joking, right?" Ben asked in a neutral but scary tone.

Ben was standing face to face with a middle-aged man. The man looked to be in his mid to late 40's. He had a full head of perfectly combed brown hair, except for the sides and back which were beginning to become gray. The man was wearing a gray business suit, a suit one would wear to meetings. Such attire would usually bring confidence in what the person does for a living. This was not the case. Instead of standing tall with pride, the man looked nervous, like he was afraid of saying what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry Ben but it's the truth." he said. The man rubbed the back of his head nervously. "There are no…"

Ben took a step back, afraid to hear what the man was going to say. "No! Don't say it."

"...smoothies left."

"NNNOOOOOO!" Ben yelled to the skies. Ben fell to his knees, losing strength in his legs from hearing the horrible news. After a moment Ben was able to regain his composure, pushing himself back into a standing position.

"How could Mr. Smoothy be out of smoothies? That shouldn't be possible considering it only serves smoothies. You're the CEO, how did it come to this?" Ben asked desperately, hoping that it was a small mistake that could be fixed.

"It's just as much of a mystery to me as it is to you." The CEO started to explain. "We were supposed to get a fresh batch of ingredients and ice at all of our locations. Keep the taste as fresh as possible. The shipments never arrived. I don't even know where the transport trucks are!"

Ben paused at what he heard. "How do you know where the trucks are?"

"All of the company trucks have a GPS chip installed in them, just in case of delays or accidents. I've lost all the signals for the trucks."

"They just...disappeared." Ben slowly said.

A single truck vanishing was one thing, the chip malfunctioning could easily be explained, but more than 20 was no coincidence. The trucks were stolen. The only was 'who did it?' Ben's eyes became more focused as he prepared to find out who prevented him from having smoothies.

"Where was the last known location of one of the trucks?"

* * *

"Hurry up Boid! You're holding up the whole dang operation!"

Octagon Vreedle, the older brother of the Vreedle Brothers duo. Although smaller than his brother, Octagon is notably smarter making him the brains of their operations, though not by much. He was currently standing outside an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Bellwood ushering his younger brother to back up a Mr. Smoothy truck. Rhomboid 'Boid' Vreedle, the younger brother, was having a difficult time backing up.

"Gosh I'm sorry Octagon. You know I'm just no good at driving. When can I start blasting stuff?"

All Octagon could do was chuckle at his brother need to use a blaster. "Very soon Boid. Once we modify these here trucks with the latest technology our Bounty Hunter jobs will become that much easier."

As Octagon was talking, Boid was finally able to park the last truck in the factory. He got out of the drivers seat as Octagon closed the factory doors. Boid was feeling anxious as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Then we can blast something?" hope etched in Boid's voice.

"Then we blast something." Octagon said with a smile.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a booming grow echoed through the building.l

In just a moment the doors of the factory were torn open. A large green sound wave was coming through as it zoned in on the brothers. Octagon and Boid were caught off guard and had no chance of dodging the attack. They flew back until they were smashed into one of the other trucks. The sound wave slowly diminished but in the process created a veil of dust. The two brothers stood up, activating their guns, waiting for their vision to clear to see who they were facing. As the dust started clear they were surprised to see the face of a werewolf.

Blitzwolfer, known in the universe as a Loboan, one of Ben's many available transformation he has unlocked on the Omnitrix. Blitzwolfer has grey fur along his arms and legs while a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail were black. His hands were shown to have four sharp claws each that could easily hook onto prey while the feet only had three each. Blitzwolfer stood on his legs, giving it the appearance of a classic werewolf. He wore a very fitting green suit with a white belt and black and white trimming. A green collar went around the neck supporting the Omnitrix symbol, notifying the brothers just who they were facing. Blitzwolfer walked towards the Vreedle brothers, showing off a toothy grin.

"Why am I so surprised to know that it was the two of you who stole all these trucks? I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to take a truck filled with fresh fruit, except for the two of you."

"Well lookie here Boid. It's the one and only Ben 10." Octagon said with distaste. "How you's find us? I made sure that all tracking technology was disabled."

"Wasn't that difficult." BLitzwolfer said while casually shrugging. He proceeded to point to his snout and ears. "Enhanced smelling and hearing. Once I picked up the scent, the rest was easy. No alien is better than Blitzwolfer when it comes to tracking."

Octagon grunted in response. He turns to Boid and says "Seem like you'll get your wish of blasting something sooner than. In this case, someone."

"With pleasure!" Boid says with glee as he starts to fire of his gun.

Blitzwolfer, with his enhanced speed, weaves in and out of the blasts as he gets closer. Octagon noticing the advancement reaches into one of his pockets. In his hand now lies a couple of small coloured balls. With a simple toss, Octagon sends the balls towards Bliztwolfer. They land right in front of the Loboan and before he could react they exploded, forcing him back. Blitzwolfer retreated behind some crates, taking cover from the constant shooting from Boid.

"I can't get close to these guys." Blitzwolfer thought to himself. "Boid my be a trigger happy fool but Octagon knows how to use alien weaponry to his advantage. I need to get behind them without them noticing. Time for a change."

Blitzwolfer slaps the Omnitrix symbol on the collar, allowing him to return back to his human form. While still under heavy fire, Ben scrolls through his watch, trying to find the perfect alien to use. WIth a grin on his face, Ben finds the perfect alien.

"You guys need to CHILL!" Ben yells as he slaps the Omnitrix.

Pumping in the new D.N.A, Ben starts to change. His body starts to stretch, not only making him slightly taller but forcing him to grow a tail. His arms become longer as his hands become more webbed as he loses his middle finger. Ben's legs go through the same process but instead of losing a single toe he loses two on each of his web feet. Ben's bones become more flexible, giving him the feeling of being able to bend his body in any direction. All of his hair is disappears as it becomes more sleek, a sharp fin protruding from the back of his head. Both of his become more triangular, while a third one is forming in the middle. All three eyes are of a different colour; left being blue, the center green and the right one red. The alien form wears no clothes showing of the lizard like body. Ben's new body is purple with a darker shade of purple in the pattern of camo-esque spots while his head is a purple-black. The symbol of the Omnitrix appeared on the chest.

"Big Chill!" Ben yells in a french accent. Ben blinks with his red and blue eye while the green one does not more.

"What iz this? Why, Omnitrix, have you turned me into ChamAlien? This iz not what I have azked for!" ChamAlien argued with the Omnitrix. "Oh well this form will do I zuppose."

Feeling the power within himself, ChamAlien camouflages into the background. The Vreedle brother kept shooting, unaware that the Merlinisapien had left his cover. Octagon and Boid ceased fire. Octagon, sensing something was off, signaled Boid to check out the crates. ChamAlien, using his scaling abilities, was positioned on top of a truck. He was waiting for Boid to advance to his previous location, getting ready to jump and knock the gun out of Boid's hand. With one brother unarmed, the battle would favour towards Ben.

Boid was slowly moving, his gun cocked and ready to fire. He was now in the ideal position for ChamAlien to strike. Without making a single noise, ChamAlien jumps into the air and towards Boid. It was swift and silent, Boid had no clue what was coming to him. That is until the Omnitrix decided to time out.

Ben was changed back into his human form. Having heard the Omnitrix timing out, Boid turned and saw the flash. Ben lands right in front of Boid, his eyes wide with shock that he was not an alien anymore. Looking up, Ben saw Boid with a cocky grin, like he just won the lottery. Not moving fast enough, Boid grabbed Ben's left wrist, yanking Ben up into the air. Boid hand was now covering the Omnitrix, preventing Ben to access his aliens.

"Stupid Omnitrix." Ben mutters to himself.

"Lookie here Octagon. I caught Ben 10. Can I blast him?"

"No you fool." Octagon said with haste to make sure Boid does not shoot. "We keep him alive. Who knows what kind of bounty this kid has on his head."

"Oh good thinking brother." Boid says. He tightens his grip around Ben's wrist.

"Hey! Control your strength. You're hurting my wrist." Ben shouts at Boid.

A smug look appears on Boid's face. "Does that hurt? Oh I'm sorry, let me make it worse."

Once again, Boid tightens his grip making Ben yelp in pain. To add more pain Boid starts to twist his palm and fingers, increasing Ben's discomfort. As Boid and Octagon laughed at Ben's agony, Boid did not realize he was messing with the Omnitrix. Without realizing what he did, Boid unlocked something within the Omnitirx. A bright green flash surrounded Ben, causing Boid to drop Ben and shield his eyes. Octagon had no choice but to do the same as Boid. When the light finally died down, the two Bounty Hunters opened their eyes and were surprised to see Ben had change.

Ben's new look did not change a lot physically. He had the same physique as before but was wearing a gray tattered cloak. The cloak looked old, and seemed to have been used for many years. The cloak covered most of the body except for his feet. He wore nothing but wooden sandals known as geta, traditional footwear from Japan. In Ben's right hand was a long walking stick with the top ending in a swirl. What caught the brothers off guard was that Ben's face was concealed, only showing a soft white glow where the eyes should be.

Regaining his composure, Octagon aimed his gun back on Ben. "Never seen that one before. Doesn't matter now since you got no chance of escaping. Get him Boid!"

"On it brother!"

Before either gun could be fired Ben raises his left hand. The guns are forced out of the Vreedle Brothers hands. The guns float towards each other and slowly get crushed into one ball. Not wanting to stick around, the two brothers nod to each other and try and retreat. Unfortunately, their effort is futile as they both raise up into the air. Before either one could scream for help, Boid and Octagon are sent straight up at light speed. The two are soon out of sight, having crashed straight through the roof and into the sky.

Ben in his new form, starts to raise his staff but quickly slams it down onto the ground. A circle of light forms around Ben. He leans on his staff as he speaks incoherent words. The words sound ancient and powerful as Ben starts to speak faster. After what seemed like an hour of chanting, a green and purple portal appears in front of Ben. Without a hint of hesitation, Ben walks into the portal. Once his entire body enters, the portal disappears, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Ben's head was pounding. He had some horrible headaches before but this was the worst one yet. Ben felt the ground on his back which meant he was facing up. Taking that as a good sign he tried to open his eyes, trying to see where he was. It was not easy as his eyelids did not want to open. When Ben finally opened his eyes, he was looking straight up at the sky. Adjusting his eyesight Ben slowly pushed himself up. Concentrating past the headache, Ben noticed that he was in some sort of clearing. This was weird of itself as Ben should have been in the abandoned factory.

"Last thing I remember was Boid and Octagon laughing at me. The Omnitrix timed out and I was caught. What happened after that?" Ben asked himself.

Pushing himself up onto his feet, Ben tried to see as far as he could. Ben was happy to see some buildings in the distance. The town did not seem that far. Hoping that there was someone in the town to help him, Ben starts his trek towards his new destination. Looking up one more time at the sky, Ben noted that it was completely covered in clouds.

"Weird." he thought to himself. "The weatherman said it would be sunshine for the whole week."

After a moment Ben shrugs it off, simply accepting that the weatherman was usually wrong. After walking for about a couple of minutes, Ben comes across a road that seems to lead into town. Considering himself lucky, Ben starts to walk along the road. Ben passes a sign but pays no attention to it as it is bent and covered with moss. However, Ben should have taken a moment to try and read the sign for it had the name of the town that Ben was walking into.

The name of the town: NEW SALEM

* * *

 **So what did you guys think. Let me know with a review.**

 **For some of my followers I have some news. After I post this I'll be going into surgery at 8 a.m. Don't worry its nothing. I just need to get some work done on my right shoulder. As that may be I will be in a sling for 6 weeks. Thankfully I still have my left arm. I will update my stories just not at a pace I like. For _True Heart Desire_ followers, the story will come back this month. At which time I do not know. I will also be starting my OC story this month too. Thank you everyone for submitting their OCs.**

 **As for the next chapter of this new and clawsome story; Ben arrives in town and meets one of our freaky fabulous ghouls. Who will Ben meet? What will the reactions be like? What was Ben new alien form? Will all of these questions be answered in the next chapter? Find out next time.**

 **Morantis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I can't believe the amazing responses I got for this story! The first chapter was the best one compared to all my other stories. I am truly touched and excited for this story. So here you are guys the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _A good friend is someone_

 _who cares about you_

 _they are someone who will be_

 _there when you're down_

 _A good friend is someone_

 _who's willing to help you_

 _when you are in a little trouble_

 _that's hard to get out_

 _A good friend is someone_

 _who you can talk to_

 _and trust with your problems_

 _in not telling anyone else_

 _That's what a good friend is._

 _-Barbara M. Zellner_

* * *

Ben was casually making his way down the road. As he got closer to the unknown town Ben decided to try and get in contact with any of his friends or family. He took out his phone and scrolled through his whole contact list. Unfortunately for Ben not a single call or text was going through.

"Weird why do I have no connection on my phone? I can't get in contact with anyone."

Name after name Ben tried but with no luck. All of Ben's attention was now focused on his phone. Distracted, Ben had yet to notice that he had made it to the center of the town's park. Never taking his eyes off the phone, Ben just kept walking forward right into the parks fountain.

"Woah!" Ben yells as he tripped forward. Ben went head first into the fountain as his phone went flying out of his hand. Ben was completely soaked as he struggled to stand up. Finally getting his head out of the water, Ben proceeded to spit water out of his mouth.

"Way to go Tennyson." Ben mutters to himself. "Probably look like a fool in front of...everyone?"

Ben was surprised to see no one was around. It might have been incredibly cloudy but it was still a delightful day. There should have been people walking, jogging, parents with their kids, friends playing a friendly game of football, even the couple that would have a picnic under a tree. Not a single soul was at the park. Ben moves his focus on the lack of people to the layout of the park.

The park looked like a collision of two different personalities. One side was what Ben would say is a normal park. The grass was green and lush. The area was flat and even but there was the odd hill here and there that you could picture children rolling down. The trees stood tall and firm, showing signs of having been taken care of for many years. Throughout the park were cobblestone pathways for citizens to walk on. The stones were perfectly placed in order, not a single one bigger or smaller than another. As these pathways made their way towards the fountain, benches were laid out in intervals. The scene seemed too perfect to be real. Ben dubbed this side of the park Gwen after his cousin for obvious reasons. The other half set a completely different mood. The grass was darker, more rough as if it would be unbearable on your skin rather than comfortable. The trees were more hunched and twisted in the branches. The bark had molded into a face that was staring directly at Ben. The pathways were also made of cobblestone but of different sized pieces. Each cobblestone was unique but were fitting together like a massive jigsaw puzzle. This side was dubbed Kevin after Ben's best friend. Again for obvious reasons.

Ben was stunned at the eerie beauty of this side of the park. He was able to take it all in as he got out of the water. Ben was soaked from head to toe. His hair was a darker shade of brown as it draped around his head covering his ears and eyes. Ben's shirt and pants clung onto his body, making it seem he had a skinnier body than he already has. The shoes made loud squeaks as they made contact with the dry ground. Once out, Ben made his way over to where his phone might have landed, his own shoes making noise with each step. It seemed that the phone was able to avoid damage by landing in a garbage bin. Unfortunately the soft landing in garbage meant landing in a big wad of gum.

"Ugh. It just had to be gum."

Ben tried to disconnect his phone from the confectionery item, only to have it pull up several pages of newspaper.

"Well today certainly isn't going the way I expected."

"Bad start to your day?" a feminine voice asked from behind Ben.

Ben almost yelped in surprise, instinctively placing his hand over the Omnitrix. When he turned to face whoever approached him, Ben was able to relax. A teenage girl had approached Ben, a student by the look of the books in her hands. Hair was still draping over Ben's eyes, preventing him from getting a good look of the girl. Ben let out a sigh of relief at finally finding someone that could help.

"You could say that. Name's Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben said extending his right arm.

The teenager accepted the handshake, giving Ben quite a shock when the two hands came into contact.

"OW!" Ben recoiled from the annoyance.

"Sorry! Didn't mean for that to happen. First day of school can always be such a fright. My name is Frankie Stein." Genuine concern etched through Frankie's voice as she introduced herself.

"School?" Ben had to pause for a moment. If he remembered correctly, it should have been the middle of July. Last time Ben checked school started in the fall.

"Yeah! Even though I'm nervous I can't wait to start school at Monster High! My stitches are totally coming undone!"

Monster High? Stitches? School in July? So many questions needed to be answered and Ben was not getting any closer to finding the answers. This was not the first time Ben had been in this kind of situation before; nor would it be the last. If he could get one question answered, just one, Ben would be able to eventually figure out where he is. To start: who was Frankie Stein?

Ben needed to see past his hair. Being the smart and mature human being, Ben shook his head like a dog. Water was sprayed in all directions, forcing Frankie to raise her books to shield her face. It was not the best drying job, but it did the trick for Ben as his hair was now out of his eyes, sticking out all over his head.

Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, forgetting that water would go everywhere. "Sorry about that. Needed to get the hair out...of...my eyes."

Ben's eyes widen in shock as he lost his train of thought. His mind started to process everything around him in slow motion. As Frankie moved her books away from her face Ben was able to get a good look of her body. Frankie was wearing a simple plaid dress with what seemed like fish net lacing on the shoulders and around the skirt. Along with the dress Frankie had a black tie with white spots on it and what seemed like a silver skull with a bow tie near the tip. Around her waist Frankie were a black belt with silver studs around the whole length and a silver lightning bolt as a belt buckle. Ben would question it later but he found that her clothes really complimented her mint green skin tone. Her stitches along the body, mostly near joints, did not take away from Frankie's magnificent body. Instead, the stitches made her that more impressive as it flowed with the body. Her legs were long and lean, like they were made to be shown off. On her feet were a nice pair of black and white striped pumps that showed off her legs even more if it was possible. Ben finally brought his eyes back up to Frankie's face where the books were finally gone. Her hair long and straight, as white as snow with black streaks going through it. Frankie's lips popped off of her skin due to the ruby red lipstick. Her smile big and wide at Ben's antics. On her neck were two bolts on opposite sides of each other. Ben almost lost his breath when he saw Frankie's face. It was when she opened her eyes that the air in Ben's lungs disappeared. Both eyes were shining with innocence and curiosity. Her emotions were able to dance across her separate colour eyes; the right one the bright sky blue and the left forest green.

Ben was a lost for words. His mind shutting down as everything around him was moving at a normal rate.

"It's fine. My hair is the same. A total nightmare in the morning if I can't dry and straighten it out." Frankie giggled at the thought of her hair. "So are you also a new student at Monster High?"

The only response Ben was able to say was, "Uuuhhhhh…"

Frankie's smile faltered. "Ben? You alright?"

Before Ben could, a bone crunching scream echoed throughout the park. Ben was startled out of his daze, trying to pinpoint the location of the scream. Frankie, however, casually reached beside her and brought out what Ben could only assume was a phone. With a few taps the screaming stopped and Frankie stared at her phone. Her mouth opened in shock as she quickly put her phone back where ever she got it from.

"I gotta bolt Ben! Gonna be late for school!"

Frankie runs off into the Kevin side of the park, her figure slowly getting smaller as Ben watched her run. It was a couple moments after Frankie was gone that Ben started to move again. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do now after that strange encounter. With no other choice Ben went back to getting his phone, the gum still connecting the newspaper to his phone. Ben was about to rip the paper away but stopped when he noticed the name of the paper and the headline. Opening the paper Ben started to read.

 _New Salem Gazette_

 _ **Headmistress Bloodgood Promotes Monster and Human Interaction**_

 _As many of our readers know, New Salem is a town shared by both monsters and humans (Normie in monster terms). Tension between our two species are still high but have been decreasing over time thanks to the work of the Headmistress of Monster High; Headless Bloodgood._

 _For centuries Bloodgood has been at the forefront of Monster Human interactions. Possibly her greatest achievement has been her outstanding work at Monster High. A school where monsters from all over the globe can come and learn among different types of monsters. Humans have also been known to attend this famous high school (no known documents have been provided to prove this fact)._

 _Last Thursday, Bloodgood attended another town council meeting. While many vocalized their anger at her for appearing once again, others were somewhat open to hear her thoughts (to read more, turn to page E3 for interviews). Bloodgood encouraged us to walk and mingle in the other half of the town. She even went as far as asking parents to send their kids to study at Monster High._

 _The town council took several minutes to calm most of the crowd down. Bloodgood had to make a hasty exit as the crowd started to-_

Ben crumpled the newspaper and threw it back into the garbage bin. Ben was finally understanding what had just happened. While Ben was still on Earth, it was not his Earth. Ben had somehow been transported into another dimension after fighting with Octagon and Boid. How that happened still remains a mystery to Ben. Ben was still unsure of how different this world was to his but there was one thing he was certain of; instead of aliens there were monsters.

"Frankie said she was heading to Monster High. Judging what she looked like, I would say she is similar to the Transylian species of my world. If all monsters are like Frankie though this world might not be so bad." Ben had, at long last, cleaned his phone of chewing gum as he talked to himself. With one last look at the phone, Ben placed it back in his pocket. He knew that it would be useless here at the time being.

"With no chance of getting in contact with anyone, what should I do now?" Ben asked himself. Ben took a long look around the park, stopping his gaze in the direction Frankie went. He could not help but smile as he knew exactly what to do. "Guess it's time to see if Monster High is as impressive as I heard."

* * *

Frankie was miserable. Her whole day has been nothing but a drag and disappointment. She was waiting her whole life to start high school and make a great first impression. Mind you that has not been a long time waiting since Frankie was just over two weeks old. Following the advice of tween magazines and the Oracle, Frankie felt she was charged and ready. What Frankie found out was that reading and actually making an impression was two separate concepts.

All Frankie wanted was to fit in and make friends. She tried joining every club and group to help expand her social circle. Each one was a frightful fail. The worst had to have been fearleading tryouts. Cleo D'Nile was head fearleader and Frankie kept making a bad impression throughout the day. The routine was going well enough, perfect even. Cleo was impressed that Frankie was able to follow the routine with ease. That all ended one of Frankie's stitches became loose. Frankie sent her foot flying through the air and just so happened to land in Ghoulia's smoothie. Ghoulia, being Cleo's right hand ghoul, was right beside Cleo. Scareberry smoothie went everywhere as it mostly covered Cleo.

Frankie bolted as soon as she reattached her foot. If Cleo's scream was any sign, than Frankie had no chance of making the fear squad. That was her last chance to impress Cleo. Frankie just ran as fast as she could. She did not care where she ran to, Frankie just wanted to get as far away as possible. This lead Frankie to running outside of the school and finding shelter under one of the many trees on the school grounds.

All Frankie could do was cry her eyes out. This was the worst day of her life. Frankie was so occupied with crying that she did not notice someone come up behind her.

"You okay?"

Frankie turned to see who was talking to her. Through heavy breathing and some hiccups Frankie saw it was a slim teenage boy. What caught Frankie off guard was that it was a Normie. Frankie was going to question the fact that a Normie was at Monster High when a strange feeling came over her, a feeling of recognition.

"Do I, 'sniff,' know you?"

The boy let out a small chuckle. "I'm almost insulted Frankie. Not even a full day and you don't recognize me? Here, maybe this will help. Name's Ben, Ben Tennyson."

Frankie's eyes widen in realization at who was standing in front of her. She stood straight up, mouth hanging open, trying to say something.

"Ben?! From this morning?!"

Ben clapped his hands and proceeded to do a fancy bow. "The one and same Miss Stein."

"But you're a Normie!" Frankie pointed out.

"What, you thought I was something else?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

Frankie blushed and a few sparks coming from her bolt in embarrassment. "Sorry I just assumed you were some kind of swamp monster."

Ben could not help but laugh at that thought. "Why did you think that?"

"You were completely soaked and covered in green, black and brown clothing." Frankie said as if it explained everything.

"...Fair enough. So why are you crying?"

Frankie was nervous talking about her troubles with Ben. She took one look at Ben's face and her doubts melted away. There was just something in his face that said you could count on him. With a deep breath Frankie told Ben about her struggles being the new ghoul.

* * *

"After that I don't think I have any friends. The two possible friendships that I formed must have been unplugged when they saw what I did. This has just been awful."

Ben was silent throughout the whole explanation. He allowed Frankie to talk without any interruptions so that he could take in every detail. Ben kept the silence going, thinking of a response for Frankie.

"...You're wrong Frankie."

Frankie was surprised to hear that from Ben. What was she wrong about?

"You still have one friend." Ben said with a smile

"Who?" Frankie asked, hope laced through her voice.

"Me of course! We became friends this morning."

"Wha-? But we barely talked. I even made a mistake about what you are." Frankie was unsure why she was making excuses.

"So? The way I see it, that mistake just made funny memory for the two of us. You're a good girl Frankie. That's more than enough reason to be a friend with you."

It started small, but Frankie's smile kept growing until it could not go wider. Frankie was just so happy to have made a friend. "Thanks Ben. I really needed that."

"Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for." Ben said as he leaned against the tree. "Besides the two ghouls you mentioned before-"

"Draculaura and Clawdeen?"

"Yeah those two. Something tells me you three will still be friends."

"You really think so?"

"Positive."

"...You really are a great friend Ben...Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What are you doing at Monster High?"

A playful smirk appeared on Ben's face. "You'll find out tomorrow. For now I think you should head back inside. The day is almost over."

"Oh my ghoul! You're totally right!" Frankie started to jog back to the school entrance. She stopped halfway, turning back to Ben. Her face showing concern. "Will I see you soon?"

"Count on it!" Ben yelled back to Frankie. "Oh and Frankie!"

"Yeah?"

"Just be yourself. You don't always need to try so hard when trying to impress new friends."

"I'll keep that in mind. Scare you later Ben."

Frankie knew Ben's advice was great to follow. However when Draculaura and Clawdeen came by later to tell Frankie that she had a second chance, all thoughts of Ben's advice was pushed aside. She had one shot to impress Cleo. Tomorrow, the interview would determine Frankie's social life.

* * *

"Are you ready for this ghoulfriend?"

Frankie was between Clawdeen and Draculaura. The three ghouls were making their way to the creepateria. That was the location where Cleo would interview Frankie. Clawdeen was making sure that Frankie was ready. Frankie turned to Clawdeen and had a look of confidence.

"I was made ready."

Frankie pushed the doors open as her two new ghoul friends walked past her. Frankie scanned the room trying to see past the crowd of students to find Cleo. In the center of the creepateria was Cleo and Ghoulia. Surrounding them was the fear squad. Frankie waited patiently as Clawdeen went up to ask permission to sit at the table. Frankie felt she was about to be interrogated instead of being interviewed. Her heart was beating so hard and fast in anticipation.

BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM

Clawdeen was finally on her way back, a smile on her face stating it was okay for Frankie to go on.

BA-DUM

"Go for it." Clawdeen encouraged Frankie.

BA-DUM

"My heart is thumping!" Draculaura commented.

BA-DUM

"Oh that's your's." Draculaura pointed out.

Frankie made her way towards Cleo. As the fearleaders moved out of the way Frankie noticed Cleo was sitting in a professional manner with her elbows propped up and hands folded together in the air.

"You wanted to see me?" Frankie asked politely.

"Let's be clear." Cleo started. "I have exquisite taste and in spite of your freakishly flawed performance yesterday I saw something interesting. Typically I only promote perfection. Let's see how you rank."

Frankie could sense the seriousness in Cleo's voice. It said make one mistake and you are out. Frankie could not help but swallow in nervousness. The questions were about to get brutal.

"...Flats or heels?"

"Both."

"Skinny or boot cuts?"

"Jeggings."

"Satin with corduroy?"

"Ah! Never."

"Recent book?"

"I blog."

"Scrunchies?"

"Yeah right."

"Finish the thought. 'I can't leave home without…'"

"Lipgloss."

"Favourite singer?"

"Justin Biter! Of course!"

Cleo was very happy about this particular answer. It seemed like Frankie said the perfect answer and impressed Cleo. Seeing the reaction, Frankie decided to keep on talking.

"In fact my dad practically resurrected his career!"

Cleo stood up from her spot, interrupting Frankie.

"Justin rules!" Cleo exclaimed.

The whole fear squad turned their heads to Cleo. They were wondering what made Cleo yell out like that. Both Frankie and Cleo were unsure of what to do next. Both ghouls eyes moved, looking around the creepateria for something interesting. Gaining her composure, Cleo moved onto what seemed like the last question.

"Ahem...Boyfriend?"

Frankie laughed nervously. This was not a question she was prepared for. She barely talked to any boys let alone look at them. She had to come up with something fast.

"Heh heh. Boyfriend? Of course!"

Frankie was digging herself a hole now. There was no turning back. She needed some sort of fake boyfriend to convince Cleo to be in her group of friends. Frantically looking around, Frankie was trying to find a potential fake boyfriend. None of the guys were cute enough in the creepateria. Frankie was almost in a panic until an idea came to her. Her 'boyfriend' did not have to be here. There was one being she knew that was not at Monster High.

"You see I'm in a long scream relationship at the moment. He had to move before school started."

"Oh really?" Cleo narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What's his name?"

"His name is-"

" _Attention Monster High!"_

Headmistress Bloodgood voice came on the intercoms. Every student stopped what they were doing except for Frankie. Frankie just wanted to say the name of her 'boyfriend' and finish Cleo's interview.

" _We have a new student joining us today. I ask that all of you accept him with open arm(s) as he begins his studies today. Let's all give a warm welcome to-"_

" _-BEN TENNYSON!"_

"-BEN TENNYSON!"

* * *

 **Oh boy. Seems like Frankie is in a bit of trouble. Do you think she'll get out of her situation? Leave me a review to let me know. Yes I know there were no transformations. I'm sorry! There will be in the next chapter.**

 **Okay so here is how the story will go. There is a main story to this. It isn't apparent now but it will be. Throughout the story there will be chapters combined with the webisodes and movies. Basically Ben has arrived at the start of the series. I am going to have to change the way the shows were to fit Ben in. This chapter is a good example. This is the 'first' episode of Monster High when Frankie is introduced. Instead of a week, I changed the timeline to two days. Frankie has yet to meet Deuce or Lagoona. Do not worry they will be in the story. I just replaced both of them with Ben. It's changes like these that I have to make for the story to work. With new webisodes always coming out, along with movies, I will not go further than the new Boo York movie. Anything after that will not be apart of this story. It would go on for too long.**

 **I hope this explains everything at the moment. If you have any questions about what I just said, let me know. Thanks for the amazing support**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Morantis**


	3. Chapter 3

_Truth will ultimately prevail where there is pains to bring it to light._

 _George Washington_

~Previous Day~

"It's official, I'm actually jealous of whoever goes to this school."

Ben was standing just outside the property grounds of Monster High. He was positioned just right that no one would see him, but he was able to observe the area perfectly. The school was massive. It reminded Ben of a gothic castle, one that the Forever Knights (an old enemy of Ben's) would use as a base; only far more impressive. Before selecting his lookout point Ben made a quick run around the building to get a better layout of the area. From the way the walls angled, Ben found that the school was in the shape of a coffin. Ben found that creepy but really cool.

Ben was not sure how he wanted to proceed. He found that the Omnitrix was functioning properly and the selection of aliens were still available. The problem now was how long would his transformations last. Ben could easily select one of his more monster like aliens and walk into Monster High, blend in amongst the students. However, how would they react when the Omnitrix timed out? Would the Omnitrix last longer here, last just as long back in his Earth or shorten the time? It might cause mass panic in a worst case scenario and that was the last thing Ben wanted. If Ben does not use his transformations, than his only option is to walk in as he is now. Which brings up the question, would the monsters just accept him walking onto the school grounds?

When Ben came to this world Frankie was the first one to meet him. Even though she was kind to Ben, he had no clue how others would treat him. From what he knew, monsters and 'normies' were not the best of friends to put it lightly. This was a difficult predicament for Ben. He wanted to get inside Monster High; there was someone in there that he had to meet. Ben was so deep in thought that he almost missed a commotion on the school grounds.

"Come on Manny! Why are you doing this?"

"Mooo! You're gonna have to jump higher than that!"

From what Ben could see, one student was trying their best to jump and get their lunch out of another student's grasp. Ben had seen (and experienced) the classic bully act. The student that was jumping was incredibly short and small compared to the bully. The monster had pink skin with red freckles and red curly hair and two buck teeth could be seen from his mouth. He (Ben assumed) was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a skull, in a darker shade of blue, right dab in the middle. The t-shirt was worn over a peach, buttoned up, long sleeve shirt. The young monster wore tan pants and an orange belt to keep them up while on his feet were light blue suede shoes with grey front tips.

The bully was several feet taller and very muscular. Having heard the name, Ben was betting on Manny being a Minotaur monster. It was easy to tell as Manny had a head of a bull with a nice sized nose ring but the rest of his body was in a humanoid physique. Manny's fur was tan but the hair on his head was sandy blonde while two sharp horns were protruding straight up from his head. Manny seemed like simple minded guy as it was shown on his red t-shirt with an easy maze placed on the chest. He was wearing a nice pair of grey jeans and a pair of brown steel toed boots.

Every time the small pink monster jumped, Manny would raise the lunch higher and out of reach. Manny was getting a good laugh from the struggle that he was putting the little guy through. While not one student liked what they saw no one was making a move to stop it. Ben was frowning at the scene; it was a model example of high school life. Even if this was not his home, school life would never change.

"Alright since no one wants to step into the spotlight I'll handle this delicately." Ben said to himself as he turned on the Omnitrix to select an alien. Scrolling through his aliens Ben could not help but laugh at his random thinking. "A bull being a bully. Life can be the best comedian sometimes."

Just a moment later Ben slaps the activation button and begins his transformation. Ben height drastically increase as it reaches a monstrous height of twelve feet. His whole body becomes grotesque as muscle upon muscle is developed all over his body. The swirling mass of body is soon being covered in a bright apple red skin. Before the skin starts making its way down the body, Ben raises both arms as a slightly smaller pair of arms shoot out from his sides. Ben's shirt is soon replaced with a black tank top with a large green stripe down the middle. A large green belt with a white stripe going around the whole belt appears, connecting Ben's shirt and pants together. The Omnitrix symbol is placed where the belt buckle should be. His brown baggy pants are replaced with tight fitting black pants as his shoes disappears leaving him barefoot. Three toes on each foot are shrinking as if some unknown force is pushing them back into Ben's body. The toes were soon gone, leaving only two left on each foot. The two pairs of hands go through a similar process as each middle finger dissolves and only four fingers are left. Each hand is now covered in finger-less gloves with a green cuff around the wrists. Ben's jaw becomes more jutted out as a black soul patch beard and a black handle bar mustache grow on Ben's face. His nose completely disappears as his eyes split into two, the new pair going above the original pair. Ben's eyes turn entirely yellow, with no pupils or irises. His hair vanishes on his head leaving him bald as three spikes grow out on top.

"FOUR ARMS!" Ben yelled

"…So much for being delicate." Four Arms muttered to himself.

Coming out of his cover, Four Arms makes his way onto the school grounds. At first no one paid attention to him. All of the students continued their activities or conversations as if nothing was different. Four Arms did not care at the moment as his full attention was still on Manny. Four Arms starts his trek towards the bully, never taking his eyes off the lunch bag. As he gets closer to Manny, a few other monsters start to notice Four Arms. Some stayed silent, not wanting to break the mood that somehow settled in the area. Others whispered amongst themselves, trying figure out who the new guy is. Never has Monster High seen a creature quite like Four Arms. Manny and the pink monster have yet to notice Four Arms getting closer to them.

"Just give it back Manny! It's my favourite lunch!"

"Mooohahaha! You gotta earn it!"

Manny was about to lift his right arm once again but was unable to do so as Four Arms grabbed his wrist. Surprised by the quick action, Manny releases his grip. The lunch bag falls into the hand of the small monster, who proceeds to tuck it closer to his chest as he runs from the scene. All Manny could do was scowl in annoyance at his loss of entertainment.

"Hey! What's your beef? Why did you interrupt my fun?"

Manny had to slightly lean his head back to look into the eyes of Four Arms. Unfazed by the height difference Manny was lashing out his meanest glare. He did not care about anything else but the unknown monster that ruined his fun. At the moment Manny saw Four Arms, he was seeing red; taunting him to let out his pent up rage.

Four Arms did not flinch from the glare he was getting. His face was completely neutral. No emotion could be seen as Four Arms silently judged Manny. Ben had been a victim of bullying before he received the Omnitrix. It would be years later that Ben would figure out that some bullies did this for fun, while others had a rough past. There was no help for them at the time so they let out their frustration in the only way they knew; violence and intimidation. Four Arms had to find out which category Manny fell under.

"You call that fun?" Four Arms started, never letting go of Manny's wrist. "Terrorizing that poor monster just because you're bigger than him? Real mature dude. What you're doing is wrong."

"So? I have every right to show that I'm better than that dweeb! I learned that the hard way back in middle school." Manny stated.

" _Former bullied turn bully."_ Four Arms thought.

"So what I'm getting is that you went through the same experience that you just put that little guy through." Four Arms pointed out.

Manny had to forget his anger to think about his answer. After a moment of thinking, Manny nodded his head said, "Yes."

"So you know exactly how he feels at the moment!" Four Arms exclaimed. "You know the pain! The devastation! The agony!...The humiliation. You know how it feels...So why do you bully others?"

Whatever anger Manny still held onto was washed away by that simple question. Four Arms knew Manny was puzzled by the look on his face. No one had ever asked him that question since he entered Monster High. Was it fun for Manny to bully others? The answer was no; it was satisfying. When Manny was bullied back in middle school he asked the same question to his attackers. The answer would always be stuck in his head, reminding him of his suffering.

 _It's fun! What other reason would there be? The strong should pick on the weak. Nothing more and nothing less._

These words resonated in Manny's head every day. They fueled his rage and altered his way of thinking. Once Manny hit his growth spurt, he was set on revenge. However, Manny's bullies had already graduated. With no way to quell his thirst for retribution, Manny settled on bullying others to satisfy his desires. It was a turn down the wrong path, one that Manny did not realize he took.

Four Arms could see the mental struggle Manny was going through. He took it as a good sign that Manny was contemplating his actions. Four Arms released his grip on Manny's wrist. Manny was brought out of his trance when he felt the pressure disappear. He looked up at Four Arms, unsure of what to say. Before Manny could speak, Four Arms raises his upper right arm and places it on Manny's shoulder.

"It's not too late to change." Four Arms said with a smile.

Four Arms turns and walks away from Manny. All Manny could do was hang his head in thought. Was there still a chance for him to change? For the rest of the day Manny would struggle with deciding. Four Arms knew that there was nothing else he could do to stop Manny from bullying again. The rest was up to the young Minotaur.

On his way towards the school's doors, Four Arms was cool and collected on the outside. The inside was a different story.

" _Way to go Ben. You just had to use the Omnitrix."_ Ben scolded himself. _"You just had to go hero before considering your actions. Now you're Four Arms. That little scene has gotten you some attention. The very last thing you wanted. No helping it now. You've entered the school as a 'monster' now. Better get to work before-"_

To the students of Monster High a strange beeping sound echoed throughout the hallways but it was all too familiar for Four Arms. His calm composure was shattered with fear as he looked down to his belt where the Omnitrix symbol was located. Four Arms looked around in fear at the students who were wandering the halls at that moment. Four Arms needed to hide or else reveal his 'normie' form.

"Oh man. Why am I always so unlucky in these situations?" Four Arms asked himself.

Not wanting any monster to pinpoint the beeping, Four Arms rushes down the hallway. The labyrinth of lockers and students kept Four Arms on edge. Any moment the Omnitrix will time out. All he needed was one room that was empty. Every door he passed nonetheless had some being inside.

"This is getting ridiculous! Isn't there one place for me to be alone?"

If luck would allow it Four Arms spotted an open room in the corner of his eye, devoid of any monster. Coming to a screeching halt, Four Arms changed direction and sprinted towards the open room. From what he could see the room looked to be some office space with a large desk and comfy chair. With one last burst of energy Four Arms dove through the doorway. With lightening fast reflexes Four Arms started to shift his weight to roll while slamming the door behind him. A bright green light engulfed Four Arms as he continued to roll, morphing him back into Ben as he finished his acrobatic feat. Ben was now down on one knee while his face was showing a playful smirk.

"Made it just in time." Ben stood up. "Now to select another alien. Maybe one more monster like."

"Ahem."

Ben completely froze. He was hoping, with all his might, that he did not hear someone clear their throat. As much as Ben wanted to deny the truth, someone had seen him change. Ever so slowly, Ben turned to his left to see who had witnessed the transformation. What Ben saw surprised him as two beings were staring right at him.

The first being was a beautiful woman. Ben was unable to determine an age for this woman as she looked to be in her late twenties to her early thirties but her eyes reminded Ben of Professor Paradox; eyes that have lived a long life and absorbed plenty of wisdom. At that moment her eyes were filled with curiosity. She has short black hair that go around the ears and puff up over the forehead. Her eyes had a distinct silver-ish colour that is accentuated by the purple eye-shadow. All of her features, including her dark purple-red lips, were highlighted on her flawless pale skin. She was wearing a purple frock coat that went all the way down to her boots, a white frilled shirt and red cravat could be seen popping out from the coat, black trousers that showed off her long slender legs and black knee high riding boots. The riding boots would have been a mystery to anyone who met this woman alone. Fortunately for Ben, that was not the case.

The second being to witness Ben's transformation was a horse; hence the reason why the woman was wearing riding boots. The equine had sleek blue fur and flowing purple mane and tail. The creature wore some purple nylon reins that had a skull with a pink bow at every joint and a saddle that was also purple supporting the same skull symbol. It was this horse that caught Ben off guard. It was not the odd colours but the fact that the horse was staring at Ben with its jaw hanging open in shock.

Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm guessing you saw that."

"Indeed I did." The woman made her way behind the desk, never taking her eye off Ben. Ben followed her movement. As she approached the chair, her arms rose up to her head. Placing a firm grip with both hands, the woman yanked her head off of her body. Ben could not help but yelp in surprise. An attractive woman just tore her own head off. The body continued to move as it place the decapitated head onto the table, facing Ben. The body sat in the chair and folded the hands neatly on the table, just behind the head. The horse stayed rooted to the corner.

"Now young man, I'm-"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow! How are you still able to talk? Your head is away from your body? That is such a cool trick!" Ben's voice was filled with awe, marveling at the headless woman.

The woman's head raised an eyebrow at Ben's outburst. "As I was saying before your interruption, I'm Headmistress Bloodgood. I am a headless horseman."

Ben could not help but smile. "Awesome."

Ben's smile faltered as he remembered why he came to Monster High. "You're Headmistress Bloodgood? The woman pushing towards monster unity and eventually monster-normie unity."

Bloodgood's eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, that is correct...Judging on the way you're acting and your...interesting entrance, you're no normal normie. Is that correct?"

"It's been a long time since I heard that word describe me." Ben could not help but laugh at that thought. "Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. The name's Ben Tennyson."

"Well Mr. Tennyson, what brings you to Monster High?" Bloodgood asked as she gestured for Ben to take a seat.

"To be honest," Ben started as he sat down. "It actually has something to do with my...how did you put it? 'Interesting entrance'"

"You mean how you can change into a monster?"

"Alien." Ben corrected.

"Excuse me?" Bloodgood asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"I can change into different aliens." Ben said nonchalantly.

"I don't understand. You were clearly a monster." Bloodgood was puzzled.

"It is kind of difficult to explain." Ben rubbed his chin, contemplating on how to explain everything to Bloodgood. Ben shrugged his shoulders, deciding the best thing to do was just flat out say the truth. "You see I'm not from around here. This may come as a shock to you but I come from a different dimension."

Ben started to do some jazz hands, trying to add some more effect to his shocking truth. Ben's hands dropped when Bloodgood did not even flinch.

"Why are you silent? Most reactions would be, 'Hahaha right and I'm Queen of England;' or 'You've completely lost it!'" Ben was the one now puzzled.

"Ben I deal with a wide variety of monster species on a daily basis." Bloodgood said in a neutral tone. "Each of their homes is different and unique. Some could be considered out of this world. You have to remember that my work involves teenage monsters. Now I'm not saying I believe you, but I've heard far worse excuses and tales from the students. You probably wouldn't even break my top 500 excuses."

"Oh. Well I guess this will make things easier."

Ben proceeded to explain everything to Bloodgood. How he was able to transform into various aliens with the help of the Omnitrix. Ben told the story of how he obtained the Omnitrix, learned many of its secrets and what it was intended for. He left out all of his battles, deciding that it was better told another time. Ben explained that the main difference between his home dimension and this one was the monsters. Just like in Monster High, Ben's world was filled with various aliens. It was also the reason why he is so accustomed to this world. Bloodgood just listened in silence, waiting for Ben to finish. The explanation took awhile as Ben had a lot to say.

Bloodgood grabbed her head and reattached it to her body. She stood up and walked towards the window. "Let's say I believe everything you just told me. Why then did you tell me everything? Would it not have been better to just be on your own and find a way back?"

"That's the problem. I have no idea how I got here. Until I know how, I'm stuck here. I need to learn more about this world considering I'll be here for awhile." Ben explained.

Bloodgood nodded in understanding but she still had some questions. "That makes sense but why come to Monster High? Why not a normie school?"

"I actually came here because of you."

Bloodgood turned her body back towards Ben. "Me?"

"Yeah. I mentioned earlier that I knew you want unity. I can never have a simple life with this device on me." Ben pointed to the Omnitrix. "I figured I could ask for your help considering you accept everyone. I don't know how the 'normies' would react if they found out about the Omnitrix. You help me out and I can help you out."

"What are you proposing Ben?"

"Let me attend Monster High. This way I can stay close by and learn about this world while my presence in school will help further your cause. I could also come help you convince the normies to be more accepting. What do you say?" Ben stood up and extended his arm.

"Hhhhmmm." A smile was starting to appear on her lips. "You make an interesting proposition. Both sides win."

"Do we have a deal?" Ben asked.

Bloodgood looked into Ben's eyes. Even if his story was unbelievable, Bloodgood saw no reason to not accept. A teenager was eager to learn, why should she deny the thirst for education. Bloodgood took Ben's hand into her own and gave a firm shake.

"Welcome to Monster High Ben Tennyson."

"Thank you Headmistress Bloodgood."

"Now I need to fill out the proper forms for you to start attending." Bloodgood stated as she made her way towards a filing cabinet. "I suggest you come back tomorrow once I have everything in order. Will you be fine for tonight?"

Ben thought for a moment about what he would do. "I can rough it out for a couple of nights. I don't know what I'll do after though."

"We will think of something then. I could possibly ask the administrative council if you could live at my place." Bloodgood considered. "I have several rooms for international students to use as they attend Monster High."

"That would be great!" Ben said.

"Good. I believe now would be an ideal time for you to leave." Bloodgood suggested. "Classes are in session so the hallways should be empty."

Ben stood up and made his way towards the door. "I'll take my leave then. Thanks for everything Headmistress Bloodgood."

"Take care Ben."

Ben peeked out the door, looking for any possible stragglers. Not a single monster was in sight. Not wanting to take a chance, Ben makes his way through the school as fast as possible. Ben almost got lost a couple of times but was able to retrace his steps back to the front entrance. Shortly Ben saw his exit. He was about to dash towards it when he heard crying coming down another hallway. The crying was getting louder until Ben was able to see who was crying. Frankie Stein was crying her eyes out as she ran out the front doors. Ben felt heartbroken at what he saw. Ben knew what he had to do. He followed Frankie outside a saw her under a tree, holding her legs close to her chest as tears streamed down her face. Frankie needed a friend, and Ben was there to help.

* * *

 **Ah finally I get this done and up. This took longer than I wanted. You know what's the worst thing for writer that isn't writers block? Unexpected family visit. Oh man I love my family but I could not do any writing with them here. Now I gotta work on my other stories that I said would be updated.**

 **Alright so what did you guys think of this flashback chapter? I'm sure some of you have questions so here we go. Why the scene with Manny? Not gonna say much now but I've got plans for him, oh yes indeed. Can anyone figure out who Manny was bullying? Now why did Ben tell Bloodgood everything? Well just like Manny I have big plans for her. I always liked Bloodgood. Her and Ben will become a sort of team, helping each other out when they need it.**

 **So I know a lot of you want to know if this will a harem story or not. I have come to a decision to make it a harem story. Some of you will be happy, others sad. Here is my reason. I want to try a harem story as I have never written one before. I see it as a challenge. Now I've also been listening to the other side of the harem question. This will not be a big harem story. At most it will be 10 ghouls, nothing more. Does that sound fair? Now here is a list of ghouls I will not add to the harem. Abbey, Cleo, Draculaura, Lagoona, Casta, Catty Noir, Rochelle, Iris, Elisabat, Ghoulia, Operetta, Scarah, Bloodgood and Spectra. No matter how much you ask I will not add them. Several of them have boyfriends and will keep the canon pairing. Others are famous and live a busy lifestyle just wouldn't work. Bloodgood is self explanatory. I'm sorry if your ghoul did not make the list but there are plenty of other ghouls. I'll explain more in future chapters about the available ghouls.**

 **For now leave a review. Tell me how you felt about this chapter.**

 **Until then,**

 **Morantis**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Before the story begins I would just like to bring something up that saddens me. I won't say any names but a few of you who read this story has been asking for the update through my other stories, even demanding that this be updated. I could not believe that when a review was posted on another story it was about this one. I was disappointed and sad and, I'll admit, a little angry.**

 **Guys my whole life is not circled around this story. I have a life outside of fanfiction and a duty to update my other stories. Every day I try to work on my writing, even if I get a single sentence out of the day. I like to take my time with writing to make sure you guys get the best that I can offer. So I'm asking you guys please be patient with my updates. I don't make promises for updates most of the time because I know I most likely won't keep them and will be rushed. I get that you may not read or like my other stories, but other readers do. Please be respectful of writers and what they put on this site.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter had to start like this. I needed to say my piece before we continued. If after this you still ask me to update quickly then please P.M me, not put it as a review on my other stories.**

 **Thank you**

 **ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

* * *

"BEN TENNYSON!"

Headmistress Bloodgood had her head on the desk as she spoke over the intercom. A wide smile was on her face as she spoke. Bloodgood's body was finishing off Ben's acceptance form, allowing him to be taught at Monster High. The new student was currently sitting across from Bloodgood, looking over his new class schedule. The more Ben read, the more he would groan.

"Biteology...Physical Deaducation...Monstory? Is this whole world just filled with monster puns? What's next? The cafeteria called the creepateria?"

While Ben was trying not cringe at his own pun, Bloodgood turned off the intercom and placed her head back onto her body. This was an exciting moment for her. This will be the first time in over one hundred years that a normie would be attending Monster High. From what Ben had told her, he was used to being around different species of aliens. Bloodgood learned that some alien species even resembled monsters, allowing Ben to easily adapt to his new environment.

"So Mr. Tennyson, are you ready for your first day at Monster High?" Bloodgood asked.

Ben looked up and cupped his chin as he pondered on the day ahead of him. " I think so, but I don't have a clue where everything is. Is it possible to get a map?"

"I see your predicament but rest assured I made arrangements ahead of time as this is a common problem for new students. In fact your school guide should be arriving any moment to help you start your day." Bloodgood took a glance at the door, expecting someone to enter. Sure enough, Ben heard a couple of knocks on the door asking Bloodgood permission to enter.

"You may enter," Bloodgood called out.

Ben turned around to see which monster was going to be his guide. Ben was once again caught off guard by the beauty of the monster that had just entered. He could instantly tell that the ghoul in front of him was some sort of fish monster as her body was covered in pale blue scales and four fins were protruding from her body; one each on her forearms and calfs. She had curly, light blond hair that had light blue highlights flowing through and a pink lily flower as an accessory. Ben found her face cute with her lime green eyes with light violet eyeliner, pink glossy lips and freckles that dotted her cheeks. The water monster wore a jacket with a zipper and a hoodie. The hood had two more fins coming from the side and was covered in light blue scales as it made its way down the jacket. The scales formed a vest like pattern while the sleeves were pure black with light blue cuffs, ending right before the fins on her arm. The jacket was open, allowing Ben to see that the ghoul wore a tank top with bright pink scales. Around her neck were golden beads with a gold seahorse resting on her chest. Ben noticed a similar piece of jewellery on her left wrist only this one lacked any charm. Ben's eyes made their way down past her top to see her wearing a pair of sport booty shorts. The shorts were black except for the waistband which was light blue. She also had some fishnet lacing on her thighs, stopping just before the calf. On her feet were some black pumps with pink outlining and white stripes by the toes.

All in all Ben thought the monster in front of him was beautiful, but at the same time found that Frankie had more of a spark. He caught himself staring and stopped before the ghoul noticed. Staring was something that he disliked having been stared at plenty of times. The monster did not notice the staring but Ben still caught her attention. She let out a small gasp, but quickly composed herself knowing Bloodgood was in front of her. She calmly closed the door behind her, and took a standing position beside Ben.

"You called for me Miss Bloodgood?" she asked. Ben noticed she had an Australian accent.

"I did. Lagoona, meet Ben Tennyson." Bloodgood gestured to Ben.

Ben saw Lagoona's calm demeanour change to one of surprise. "The new student you just announced?"

Bloodgood nodded her. "The very same. I need you to be his guide for the next couple of days till he is acquainted with his surroundings. Can you do this?"

"Crikey, I'll do my best Miss Bloodgood!"

"Excellent." Bloodgood turned her focus back to Ben. "Ben, your schedule is structured the same as Lagoona's. It should be a simple matter of following her and learning the layout."

Ben stood up and gave Lagoona a smile. "Sounds great. Never thought I would say this but I can't wait to get started."

"Very good. You have a few more minutes till classes begin. I suggest making yourself acquainted with one another before then," Bloodgood proposed.

Both agreeing to the recommendation Ben and Lagoona made their way out of the office. Ben closed the door behind him and followed Lagoona down the hallway. The monsters mingling in the corridor stopped what they were doing and proceeded to stare at Ben. Used to being stared at, Ben was able to ignore the plenty of eyes following his movements. Instead he focused on the awkward air around himself and Lagoona. Ben could easily start a conversation with new aliens or people, it helped him handle fans and news reporters that constantly asked him questions. With Lagoona however, he felt that she was also trying to start a conversation but did not know how to start it. When one tried to start the other would mimic. Ben scratched the back of his head, deciding it would be best if the silence was just broken.

"So...Lagoona was it?" Lagoona nodded her head. Ben felt the mood lighten up with Lagoona responding. "Well judging by your name, physical features and dress attire I'm gonna say you're a mummy monster, right?"

Lagoona stopped walking as if an invisible wall was in front of her. She took a long look at Ben, trying to see if he was being serious or trying to make a joke. Finally deciding on the comment being a joke, Lagoona let out a small chuckle.

"You're alright mate. I guess I should formally introduce myself." Lagoona extended her arm towards Ben. "The name is Lagoona, Lagoona Blue."

Ben took her hand, giving her a firm handshake. "Ben Tennyson."

Ben and Lagoona continued their walk. "So Ben why is a normie like you attending Monster High? I would think a normie high school would be better for you."

"Let's just say this place is better suited for me. Besides, this is mostly helping Headmistress Bloodgood." Ben replied.

"How so?" Lagoona asked.

"My presence in Monster High helps her goal of uniting every being together; either monster or normie. I support her ideals by coming here." Ben explained.

"That's awesome. I've heard of some normies being supportive, but you're the first one I've seen that is actually doing something." Lagoona was liking Ben more and more. "What do your parents think about you wanting to learn here?"

Ben paused for only a moment. His parents were pretty chill considering they were adults, especially his mom. Having known Ben was a hero she pretty much accepted everything strange that would and could happen. Ben smiled at the memory of his mom shrugging off the fact that he was once engaged to princess Looma, a female Four Arms. He knew in his heart that his parents would approve of his choices till he was able to find a way back home.

"They're fine with it. As long as I don't get into too much trouble."

"That might be hard considering all of the…" Lagoona used her eyes to gesture to all the students looking at Ben.

"Stares?" Ben finished. "Don't worry I'm used to the attention. Besides, I'm a pretty likeable guy Once you know me, we'll get along just fine."

"I hope you're right Ben. Not many monsters try to be friendly towards normies." Lagoona warned Ben.

Both teens went silent, unsure of what to say next to continue the conversation.

"So Lagoona, we still have some time left. Care to tell me a little bit about yourself?" asked Ben.

"Well I'm an active swimmer. I plan to join the swim team when tryouts begin. The ascarium here is fangtastic! The biggest deep end anywhere in the world! I'd love to explore it at some point." Lagoona said.

Ben could not help but playfully scoff about the deep end. "What's so special about the deep end?"

"You can't see the bottom." Lagoona said nonchalantly.

"Ohhhh…"

"I haven't had the chance to explore it yet. I'm just as new as you are," Lagoona explained.

"You're a new student too?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Transferred about a week ago. My parents moved for work from the sea. This was the only school that would work for me." Lagoona told Ben.

"The only school?" Ben wondered. "There must be other monster schools around here. Those wouldn't work?"

"Ben...monster schools only have one kind of monster at each school. Monster High is the first and only school that accepts everyone," said Lagoona.

"Okay I get that for schools like vampires and werewolves but I mean there must have been a school for water monsters such as yourself," Ben suggested.

"Not for me. There aren't any sea monster schools near New Salem because not many move inland. My parents would rather lose their jobs than to put me in a freshwater monster school!" Lagoona became moody after her last statement. Ben was confused as to why her parents would not allow her to go to a school for water monsters.

"I don't understand. Is it because you can't breath in freshwater?" asked Ben.

Lagoona was silent for a second before she let out a sad sigh. "No. I can breath in any water just fine. The thing is Ben, freshwater monsters and sea monsters have been enemies for thousands of years. I guess you could compare it to the hatred between werewolves and vampires. Our hatred towards one another has been passed down through generations. My parents knew that there was a possibility that a freshwater monster was attending Monster High, but at the same time plenty of other kind of monsters that attend here. They hope that I will make friends and be a good ghoul. If I ever encounter a freshwater monster I would make the right decision."

Ben noticed the way Lagoona's mood changed when she explained why she had to attend Monster High. Lagoona was happy to attend Monster High, but the reason behind it made her tone of voice change from happy to disappointment. "You don't agree with your parents."

"How did-"

"I can tell by your tone," Ben explained. "You don't understand why there has to be hate between your two species. You and the freshwater monsters are the same except for location. You always ask yourself; why can't we get along?"

"Wow..." Lagoona was stunned that Ben knew how she felt. She was always told never to trust a 'Freshie,' a term used to describe freshwater monsters. They were backstabbing creatures that would lie to your face and cheat their way through life to get anything. 'Freshies' were so disgusting that even breathing the same water as them was considered foul. Lagoona always wondered how their fight even began but no matter how many times she asked it was always the same answer. The fight could be considered ancient history for Lagoona. No one knows exactly what happened and there are no written documents about this event all. The only thing both sides knew was that the other side was the bad guy.

"That's...exactly how I feel. How did you know that?" Lagoona puzzled over.

"We may be different Lagoona but we are still just teenagers. We don't always agree with our parents on their way of thinking." Ben said with a smile.

Ben's smile became infectious as Lagoona could not help but be brighten up by it. "Ben, you may actually be good for this school."

"Like there was any doubt," Ben bragged. He closed his eyes as he puffed out his chest and started to march. "Monster High better watch out cause Ben Tennyson is here. I'll be the most wanted guy here before you can say my name. BEN-"

"BEN!"

Ben stopped mid-march. Lagoona also stopped as they both waited to see who had called out for Ben. The voice came from down the hallway and seemed familiar to Ben. Lagoona and Ben could not see who it was because of the crowd of students. That problem, however, was being taken care of. The students started yelping and moving out of the way as the figure kept getting closer. A few times Ben could swear that he saw a few students had become see-through and their skeletons were shown. Finally bursting through the crowd was someone that Ben could not help but be happy to see.

"Frankie!" Ben almost shouted with joy. "I bet you're surprised when Bloodgood made that announcement this morning."

Frankie could not reply as she was taking deep breaths. She had ran through the entire school looking for Ben. She was out of breath and so leaned against a set of lockers. The mere touch of her hand on the lockers sent a rippling electric shockwave through the conductive metal. Some poor students that were at their lockers were shocked into unconsciousness. While Frankie was unaware of her accident Ben and Lagoona winced at the sight, both taking a full step away from the lockers. It finally dawned on them why the crowd moved out of the way.

"Ben, I...need your...help," Frankie panted heavily.

Ben could not help but be smug to Lagoona. "See, what did I tell you? Not even in my first class yet and I'm already needed."

Lagoona rolled her eyes but still smiled. "So I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"Yeah, I met her yesterday. Lagoona, meet Frankie Stein." Ben looked back to Frankie. "Frankie this is Lagoona Blue. Just met her today. By the way, why are you out of breath?"

"I...came running from the creepateria," said Frankie. Before she could continue Ben facepalmed and let out a small groan. "You okay Ben?"

"Yeah...just something I said earlier that I can't believe came true," Ben muttered. "...Nothing really important, What were you saying?"

Frankie became nervous after being asked to continue. "Well you know how yesterday you told me to be myself?"

Ben raised his eyebrow. "Yeah...what about it?"

"Well you see," Frankie laughed nervously. "You're going to laugh at this, but I might have exaggerated my personal life just a little bit to gain approval."

Ben shook his head in disappointment. "Alright what do you need help with? I'm guessing you told them that your friends with a normie and need me to confirm it."

"Hhhmmm not exactly," Frankie said.

"Well if it's not that then what do you need my help for?" Ben asked.

"...Ineedyoutobemyboyfriend!" Frankie blurted out.

Ben was caught off guard at Frankie's small outburst that he missed what she said. "I'm sorry I missed that. Could you repeat yourself and go slower."

"...I need you to be my boyfriend." Frankie repeated.

"...I gotta be your what now?"

* * *

 **Alright another chapter down. So Ben has officially entered Monster High and he's made a new friend; Lagoona! In the next chapter Ben will meet more ghouls and go on a date with Frankie! The drama of a high school teen, love it!**

 **Okay yeah a short chapter I know but I felt that was a good place to cut as the next chapter will be filled with so much. Agreed? Good. On to the next matter. This is my list of selected ghouls for the harem. Now before I say them understand that this is not set in stone. These ghouls can be changed. Keep in mind that I would like to have one kind of monster each. Lets use ghosts for example. We have plenty of ghost monsters. So if you want a certain ghost ghoul than the one I have already chosen is replaced by the new one. Understand? If not P.M and ask away. Anyway here are my 10 ghouls that I selected.**

 **Frankie, Bonita, Clawdeen, Whisp, Kiyomi, Marisol, Robecca, Venus, Wydowna and Toralei!**

 **There you have! The selected harem. Now remember: NOT SET IN STONE. Kepp you guys guessing if they make it or not hehehe.**

 **Alright till next chapter,**

 **Morantis**


	5. Chapter 5

_A lie told often enough becomes the truth._

 _-Vladimir Lenin_

* * *

 _"Ben...are you alright?"_

Ben was lost in thought. He almost did not hear the voice coaxing him out of his daydream. The voice seemed soft and distant, yet it had a distinct tone of concern. Why was the voice concern? Ben shook his head to straighten his thoughts. As his focus returned, Ben noticed that he was in a classroom at the far back. Looking around him he noticed that while some monsters were paying attention to the lecture, others were staring right at him with disbelief in their eyes. Deciding to ignore them, Ben looked past them focusing on their teacher.

Ben was surprised to that the teacher looked very strange. In a world filled with monsters, the teacher looked human. The teacher was a large man, that much was apparent with his gut pushing his dirty apron away from his body. He wore some brown shoes and black pants and underneath his apron was a crimson red shirt and a white tie with black spots on it. His skin was deathly pale and Ben pondered if he was bald as his entire top half of his head was covered in a poorly sewn leather cap. The only features that could be seen through the bag were his ears and eyes. Ben was not paying attention to his teacher's voice but whenever the teacher spoke Ben saw that his teeth were crooked or missing.

" _Note to self: don't go to this guys dentistry."_ Ben thought to himself. Ben was interrupted from his thoughts by a small tap on his right shoulder. Turning his head he saw that it was Frankie right beside him. "Oh hey Frankie. I had the strangest daydream about us. You asked me to be your fake boyfriend. Must have been one hell of a daydream cause I don't remember coming into this class." Ben whispered to Frankie. Ben rubbed the back of his head as he gave her a sheepish grin.

While Frankie was happy that Ben was no longer staring off into space, she had a guilty look on her face. "Actually, that wasn't a daydream Ben."

Ben's grin disappeared. "...Before I ask the obvious question of 'how' and 'why' this happened, can you answer me this; how did I get into the classroom?"

"That was actually simple to do mate."

The new voice came from the other side of Ben. He instantly recognized it as Lagoona. Ben focused his attention on her, giving Lagoona a friendly smile. Ben gestured for Lagoona to continue her explanation.

"You might have been out of it but you were still easy to guide. Thankfully Frankie also had the same class as us. I just grabbed your wrist while Frankie pushed and brought you to the back of the classroom." Lagoona explained.

"Why the back?"

"Less chance of being noticed."

Ben glanced at the students that were still staring at him. Some had shifted their look to either Frankie and Lagoona. While most had questioning looks as to why their fellow monsters would talk to a 'normie,' others were giving the two ghouls mild glares. Ben raised an eyebrow at this. Was the relationship between humans and monsters that bad that even talking to a 'normie' was frowned upon? Ben had no idea how long he would be in this world, but hopefully he could at least mend a small part of it.

"Being noticed is the least of my worries right now." Ben told Lagoona. "I'm apparently in a relationship as of ten minutes ago."

Both Ben and Lagoona turned to Frankie. She was focused on her fingers, nervously fiddling with them. "So...care to explain how we got together?" Ben teasingly asked.

"...You have to know, I had no idea you were going to enroll at Monster High," Frankie started off. "You were a guy I knew and no one else did. The two of us would be in a long scream relationship. After a week or two I would tell Cleo we broke it off, stating that it just wouldn't work because of the distance. That was the plan. But…"

"But then Bloodgood made that announcement." Ben was starting to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. "So what happened next?"

"Well…"

* * *

" _BEN TENNYSON!"_

 _It felt like the whole creepateria just froze over for Frankie. Ben Tennyson, her alleged boyfriend, had enrolled at Monster High. Frankie's pupils were the size of a flea as her entire body became frozen solid like a statue. What was she to say to Cleo now? The Queen of the Nile herself had narrowed her eyes even further at Frankie._

" _I thought you just said he moved away?" Cleo catechize. "Are you in an actual relationship or are you trying to hide something? May I remind you this is your very last chance to impress me. I do not take lying very well." Cleo folded her arms, physically demanding the ghoul in front of her to speak the truth or else._

 _Frankie was finally able to move. She was shaking slightly, trying to figure out what to say. Should Frankie tell her the truth? She was only about two weeks old. It would be understandable that she did not have enough time yet to find a boyfriend. The problem was she already told Cleo she had a boyfriend; a blatant lie. This was her one chance to be accepted. Continue with the lie or tell the truth?_

" _Th-that's what he told me," Frankie began. "His parents had to move for...family reasons. Ben must have somehow convinced them to let him stay. He did tell me there would be a surprise today. I-I guess this was it."_

 _Frankie tried to display her best smile. All she could muster was a half-smile as she avoided the eyes of the mummy in front of her. Cleo drummed her fingers across her arm. She was glaring at Frankie, looking for any signs that what Frankie said was a lie. After what seemed like an eternity Cleo stopped drumming her fingers. Frankie was praying with all her might that she brought the lie for now so that she could figure out something later._

" _I can't tell if you are lying or not," Cleo stated. "Your behaviour right now is very similar to other monsters that get nervous around me. So there is only one way that this can be solved."_

" _Believe me and let me on my way so that I can get to class?" Frankie suggested._

 _Cleo out a small, amused laugh. "No. Cute, but no. The answer is for you to prove that this….Ghoulia what is the name of the boy?"_

" _Aaaahhhhiigghhhaaa." Ghoulia answered._

" _Never heard of him." Cleo said in a bored tone. "You must prove that this Ben Tennyson is your boyfriend. You shall join Deuce and I tonight for a double date."_

" _Tonight!" Frankie cried out._

" _Yes tonight. I will expect you and Ben at the entrance of DieVinci Ristorante by 7. He better be all that or else." Cleo stood up from the table and snapped her fingers. Ghoulia brought over her drink as the Fearleaders formed a group behind her. "Don't be late."_

* * *

"After that I ran as fast as I could to find you. So what do you say Ben? You wanna go on a double date?" Frankie asked nervously.

Ben scratched the back of his head. He was finally caught up but now he was unsure of what to do. Ben never asked to be apart of this dilemma. But now he was smack dab in the middle of it. Ben could not just abandon Frankie now, it would not feel right. That was not the only problem Ben was going to have to face if he accepted. Just by being beside Frankie the other students were giving her dirty looks, receiving a few himself. What would happen if they went on this 'date?' Would they remain silent like now or become more vocal? Maybe even more physical? Ben was not worried about what would happen to himself. He could take care of himself. It was Frankie he would constantly be worried about.

"Frankie I have to make sure you want to completely go through with this?" Ben inquired. "Will you be fine to be seen dating a 'normie'?"

Without even hesitating Frankie answers Ben's question. "Ben I don't care what others think." Frankie paused, carefully thinking over what to say next. "Look, I know it's my fault and I'm sorry but if I'm gonna go through with this I want it to be with someone that I know will be cool. This might not mean much coming from me since I've been alive for about two weeks but you're the coolest and nicest guy I know. You're nothing like what 'normies' are supposed to be like. For some reason I feel connected to you. So I'm asking you, as a friend, would you like to go out with me?"

Pure determination could be seen in Frankie's eyes. Ben hid it well but he was surprised at the quick answer. Was he able to find the same resolve as her? A cocky grin appeared on Ben's face. That question was too easy for Ben to answer.

"Alright then, let's go on a date."

Lagoona snapped her head towards Ben. She was astonished that Ben would agree to go on the date. "Ben. Are you sure this is a good idea? You must know this won't end well."

"Lagoona I-"

"Oi! You lot in the back!"

Ben was interrupted by loud gravelly voice. The group of three looked back to the front to see their teacher growling at them. The whole class seemed to be focusing on the interaction between the teacher and Ben.

"Am I interrupting your conversation?" the teacher asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, Mr...Sack?" Ben made a guess based on the teacher's appearance. Apparently he made a mistake as everyone in the classroom gasped loudly. Out of apparently nowhere the teacher held a butcher knife. He raised it high in the air and slammed into the desk, the knife now embedded into the table, silencing the whole class.

"Looks like we got a comedian. Well I can also be very funny." After making the statement, the teacher gave a wicked grin. The smile sent chills down Ben's spine. "Time for a pop quiz!"

Half the class yelled out in protest as the other half groaned in pain at the sudden intellect challenge. However they all knew one thing, it was the 'normie's fault.

"So much for not being noticed." Ben mutters to Lagoona. "By the way...what class is this?"

"Mad Science. Mr. Hack teaches it." Lagoona says with disgust.

Ben blinked a couple of times. "Mad Science? Like in mixing chemicals to make something explode?"

Frankie and Lagoona shared a confused look.

"It's a little bit more than that love." Lagoona replied. "Mad Science teaches us the foundation of how the world works. It explains how some monsters have inhuman strength while others have immortal like bodies. And finally it teaches us the composition of how chemicals work. Or in how you put it, 'make something explode.'"

A playful smile made its way onto Ben's face. "Perfect. Lagoona, Frankie, cover me."

Mr. Hack was currently occupied gathering supplies for the pop quiz. Ben quietly stood up from his seat and made his way down to the front of the class. The closer he got the more students noticed his movement. Ben ignored them as he was mostly focused on Mr. Hack. Step by step Ben finally made it to Mr. Hack's desk. Ben crouched low so that he could hide behind the desk just as Mr. Hack turned back. Mr. Hack was carrying vials and ingredients for the pop quiz. He failed to notice that Ben was missing as Lagoona and Frankie had placed a stack of books where Ben used to be.

Noticing he was still missing some supplies Mr. Hack went back to the supply closet. Peeking over the table, Ben saw his chance and took some of the gathered supplies. Checking what he grabbed, Ben mentally cheered that he gathered everything he needed. He needed time however to prepare everything. He signaled Frankie for a 'hand.' Frankie nodded in understanding and unstitched her right hand from her arm.

With a mind of its own, Frankie's right hand used the fingers to move towards Mr. Hack. The hand was quick and made its way up Mr. Hack's back and proceeded to tickle him. Unprepared and very sensitive, Mr. Hack could not help but laugh in agony from the assault of Frankie's right hand. Working fast, Ben turned on the burner and placed a vial with a clear liquid over the flame. The clear liquid started to bubble, letting Ben know it was ready to be mixed with another chemical.

"First day at a new school and this place already reeks of being fun," Ben mumbles to himself, laughing at his own joke. Ben pinched his nostrils together as he poured what seemed to be thick green syrup into the boiling vial. At first nothing happened, but soon purple smoke started to appear from the two chemicals being mixed together. Gone was the liquid as the gas filled the entire vial. Ben turned off the burner and grabbed the vial. Taking a quick glance, Ben lobbed it over the desk towards . Frankie's hand jumped away from Mr. Hack just as the vial shattered on the floor. The smoke that was encased was finally free and spread like wildfire around Mr. Hack. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Hack was breathing heavily after being tickled so much. Mr. Hack took a lungful of air just as the gas got up to his head.

Mr. Hack eyes shot open. He grabbed his neck as if it was in pain and started to cough. None of the students could see what was happening to their teacher as the gas continued to spread in the class. Ben stood up from his hiding spot as he knew that Mr. Hack could not see him.

"Mr. Hack is busy and that mysterious gas is spreading. I guess class needs to be dismissed," Ben announced innocently to the class.

The students stared at Ben for a moment, then at each other. Anyone outside at that moment would have thought an explosion happened as the sheers from the students rocked the entire hallway. A stampede of students came out of the classroom, leaving Ben in the class with Mr. Hack.

"I still got it after all these years." Ben was about to make his way out when he spotted Frankie's hand scurrying along the cupboards.

Frankie was probably looking for her body part at this moment. Ben ran after the moving hand as it made its way across the classroom. It stopped at a particularly large cupboard. It jumped up and down excitedly, urging Ben to come closer. Ben raised an eyebrow at the hand. Why stop at this cupboard? Ben's answer came in the sound of a large croak from within the cupboard.

"Let's see what's behind door number one."

Ben yanked the cupboard open. Right on the middle shelf was a tank filled with frogs. Ben was amazed to see that the frogs looked pretty normal...until a third eye opened up on all the amphibious creatures. Ben quickly put the pieces together. The frogs were to be dissected in class as part of the program. Looking back, Ben saw that Mr. Hack was still busy with trying to find his way out of the gas but with no luck. Making a quick decision Ben jumped to reach Frankie's hand and then grabbed the tank.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Ben so long?"

Lagoona was leaning against some lockers outside of the Mad Science room. She had made her way out with the bulk of the students that left, opting to wait by the class for Ben. Lagoona glanced at Frankie, waiting to see if she'll answer the question. Frankie, at the moment, was occupied as she walked around the hallway looking for her hand. Her hand had seemed to disappear when Ben threw the vial. All she could tell was that her hand was excited about something.

"Do you think Mr. Hack got to him before he could leave?" Frankie replied back.

Before Lagoona could give a retort, the classroom doors swung open. Ben skidded to a stop right beside Lagoona. With his trademark grin, Ben passed the tank of frogs he was holding to Lagoona. Lagoona was speechless as she received the animals. She knew that Mr. Hack had some critters in his class for dissection. It was cruel and unjust to use animals in class as if they had no emotions.

"Ben, where did you find these little critters?" Lagoona asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"I found them in a cupboard. Figured these guys don't deserve to be used for experiments." Ben noticed some tears in Lagoona's eyes. He would have comforted her if it was not for the radiant smile on Lagoona's face. Ben was satisfied that his heroics still brought smiles. No matter how small the deed was someone, or some monster, would be happy.

"Good to see that my good deed didn't go to waste. But if you want to thank someone you should thank Frankie."

Frankie's head shot up when she heard her name. She was still on the floor looking for her hand. "Me? I didn't do anything to help save those frogs."

"Au contraire my good monster. For you see a helping hand will always be appreciated." Frankie's hand hopped right onto Ben's shoulder when he made his joke. Frankie was ecstatic to see her hand found that her bolts let off a few sparks.

"Voltageous! You found my hand!" Frankie squealed in delight.

"Yeah. This gal right here urged me to follow. Without her I wouldn't have found the frogs," Ben explained. Ben grabbed the hand off his shoulder and walked over to Frankie. Frankie reached into one of her pockets and brought out a thread and needle. She was prepared to stitch her hand back up but was surprised Ben had not placed the hand back yet. She looked up to see Ben smiling at her.

"Once again thanks for the hand Frankie." Ben placed a light kiss on the hand he was holding to show his gratitude. What Ben did not know was that Frankie's entire body felt that kiss. They may not be physically connected but emotional events could still be felt. Her body felt like she was shocked with lightning. This feeling was different however. Even though she was shocked awake every morning, this shock felt weird. This sensation went all the way to the pit of her stomach and made her heart feel heavy. A small blush was apparent on the mint green skin of her cheeks. It quickly went away before Ben could notice it. Frankie decides to ignore the mysterious as Ben lines up her arm with her hand.

"No problem Ben. Glad I could help." Frankie begins to stitch her hand back on.

"So...can either of you two tell me what this DieVinci Ristorante is like?" Ben was intrigued as to what kind of restaurant he will be going to.

Lagoona gave Ben a calculating gaze. "Ben...are you sure _you_ want to go through with this? Like I said before we were interrupted this won't end well."

Ben closed his eyes in thought. "It won't end well either way. Frankie is already too deep into this. With that in mind, might as well have the best date we can have. If things don't end well, then we learned our lesson and gained some experience from it. All I can do is help Frankie as much as I can now."

"So you're not gonna back out of this?"

"Nope."

"...Alright then mate I've just got one question for ya." Lagoona states to Ben.

Ben raised his eyebrow. "That would be?"

Lagoona gave Ben a playful smile. "You got a suit?"

* * *

The kitchen was bustling with activity. All the chefs and apprentices were busy with preparing for the evening to come. DIshes and utensils needed to be cleaned; vegetables needed to be washed and prepped for the upcoming meals; the stoves and ovens needed to be in perfect working order; everything needed to be perfect because the restaurant was the best in the business. This was DieVinci Ristorante, the best fine dining place to end all fine dining places. Monsters of every shape and size travel to experience the exquisite taste that can be obtained from the heaven sent food, served only at DieVinci.

A young apprentice made his way through the kitchen. A young vampire trying to work his way up to achieve his dream of being the best monster chef ever. As the newest employee he had the worst jobs and assignments. At this moment, his assigned task was to take the trash out. With haste, the young vampire moved to the back door that lead into the alley. He was completing the belittling tasks fast so that he could gain time to be taught be the head chef.

He exited the restaurant, sweat slowing dropping down the side of his face. The vampire paused though in his trek towards the dumpster. With his heightened senses, the vampire felt there was something else in the alley with him. All of a sudden there was a loud crash behind him and a piercing hiss. He turned around to see a stray cat run from almost being smashed by a toppled garbage can. With a relieved sigh, the vampire threw away the trash and went back inside the restaurant.

Just as the door closed, three humanoid figures made their way out of several hiding places. They were all wearing black, tight fitting clothing. Their heads completely covered by ski masks and sunglasses to prevent anyone to see their were all about the same height, possibly an inch or two difference Each one was carrying a small bag. The three beings converged just outside the restaurant door.

"About time that monster went back inside," Being Three stated.

"I thought he would be at home amongst all this trash?" Being Two chuckled lightly.

"Would you two stay focused! We got a job to finish." The final being's voice was laced with annoyance.

The two regained their focus as each one reached into their bags. The items that was brought out in each bag was 4 silver cylinders wrapped tightly together. That was not the only thing connecting the cylinders. At the top of each cylinder was a wire, each making its way to one side where they all bunched together. They were all the same design except for the leaders item. He had a small screen on his that was on top of the lined up cylinders.

"Excellent. Move the dumpster while I set up the bombs." Being One ordered.

The two did as they were told, but not before handing over their own bombs to their leader. As they pushed the dumpster, the leaders started to connect all three bombs together placing his own in the middle.

"All ready here sir." Being Two said.

"Perfect."

The leader placed his finger on top of the screen turning it on. With but a few taps, a timer appeared on the screen. Knowing it was ready to be activated, the leader brought the bomb over to the vacant wall. He knelt down a placed the bomb against the wall of the restaurant. With a few more taps the timer began to count down. With a quick snap of his fingers the leader ordered the dumpster to be put back in place.

"We have achieved our mission. Let us be on our way." The leader, rolled up his sleeve to reveal a silver watch on his wrist. "They will only suspect a cooking accident once the bomb goes off. However, it will be a subtle message to show these monsters not to mess with us. As of right now the bomb will go off in-"

* * *

"An hour! I got an hour to somehow find a decent suit and meet Frankie at the restaurant! What am I going to do?"

Ben was walking beside Bloodgood, riding Nightmare, as they both made their way to her housing. The Board of Deaducation had approved of Ben moving into the student dorms that Headmistress Bloodgood ran. With transfer students coming every so often, the students needed a place to stay and Bloodgood offered her mansion.

"Do you often get into these sort of predicaments back in your own world?" Bloodgood asked.

Ben gave off a tired sigh. "More than I would like to happen."

"Well as long as you don't make a scene like you did in Mad Science today you should be fine," Bloodgood recommended.

"Oh come on. I apologized in the end," Ben pointed out.

"After you found out that your little smoke bomb caused an allergic reaction, forcing Mr. Hack to take five sick days," Bloodgood counter-argued. Ben snickered at the memory of Mr. Hack's red, swelling face.

"Other than that, how was your first day at Monster High?"

"...Quiet." Ben answered. "I would have thought it would be louder, or even some kind of heckling towards me. But I got nothing but stares and a few glares here and there."

Bloodgood smiled at the comment. "That's excellent news. This a great step towards our goal."

"Yeah...hopefully." Ben was very hesitant with his answers. He felt trouble approaching, a tingling sensation that he was just in the calm of the storm. Once he exited that calmness, the storm would be harsh.

"Did anyone ask about your watch?" Bloodgood asked.

"No. I think they are still more focused on the fact that I'm attending the school rather than my choice of style."

"Do you plan on letting any student know about your powers?"

Ben gave the question some thought before he answered. "Not right now. I think gaining trust with some students would be the best decision for now. Once I've gained some more friends, letting my secret exposed won't be too bad."

Bloodgood nodded her head in agreement. "That might be for the best."

Nightmare snorted, catching both Bloodgood and Ben's attention. They followed Nightmare's stare coming upon a large mansion. The mansion was massive to Ben. It was three stories high and looked to be forty feet wide. The building had a 1950s feel with it. It had a weird colour scheme of gray and blue but seemed to be well kept. Ben marveled at the sight as Bloodgood just smiled.

"Welcome to your new home Ben."

The property was surrounded by a low stone wall. A small wooden gate blocked the only entrance to the property. Ben easily pushed the gate aside as Bloodgood and himself walked up the cobblestone path to the door. When Ben entered his new home he felt like he was walking into a museum. Surrounding a grand staircase was numerous ornamentation. Each different decor came from one point in time. It was as if the history of housing came to life. Ben was astounded that each piece lacked connection to any other piece but still somehow work.

Bloodgood chuckled at Ben's amazement. "I've lived for such a long time that change is like a friend to me. No matter what new era comes I embrace the fashion statements of housing. Each time had a unique style. I bring a small part of it into my home. Some days remind me that with just a bit of time something wonderful can occur."

"This is just...wow!"

"Indeed. Now wait right here. I have a housewarming present for you." Bloodgood said with a smile.

Ben nodded his head as Bloodgood made her way up the stairs. Ben's mind began to wander as he observed each piece. Slowly his mind began to drift to his problem at hand. How was he to get a suit for his date? The task seemed impossible. He chuckled at the thought that getting a suit was a bigger problem than figuring out how he got to this world. Not a single thought came to mind as to how he came to this Monster High world. Ben's thought process was interrupted by a cough. Ben turns his head to see Bloodgood standing beside him with a medium sized, white box and a green ribbon tied around it. Ben graciously accepted the box.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well I'm sure you'll appreciate the gift nonetheless. Rumours and news can travel fast through high school. I wasn't sure if what I heard was true till you told me on our walk here. This should help you out for your date tonight." Bloodgood explained.

Ben had a confused look as he untied the ribbon. When he opened the box he was surprised to see a black suit, folded neatly, staring back at him. Along with the suit was a bright emerald tie; some black dress shoes and black belt.

"This is perfect!" Ben yelled in excitement. "Wait. Is everything the right size for me?"

"Not to worry. I had some spider helpers measure you when you weren't paying attention during school today. They may be small but can be quite helpful. There is also a small amount of cash in the suit pocket for tonight."

"This too good. I've gotta get ready!" Ben rushes up the stairs but stops at the top and turns back down to Bloodgood. "Which room is mine?"

"All the bedrooms are empty." Bloodgood answered. "Just select one and you should be fine."

"Thanks Miss Bloodgood. Now, time to get ready for my date."

* * *

Ben nervously waited by the front of the restaurant. The suit was the perfect size for Ben but he still felt uncomfortable in it. He was never one to dress up in a fancy outfit. It was always casual for him. However he needed to look his best tonight for the plan of being Frankie's boyfriend to work. Monsters walking by would always spare a glance or two at him. Some humans did come to the monster side of New Salem every so often making it uncommon.

Ben went by the glass door to try and catch his reflection. Once he did, Ben did his best to fix his hair. When he felt satisfied with his work, Ben returned to his waiting position. He did not need to wait long as he saw Frankie turn the corner towards him. Ben swore that if his jaw could be unhinged. it would have dropped to the sidewalk.

Frankie was wearing a black, strapless, thigh length dress that accentuated her figure perfectly. Along the dress were white lightening bolts, going at a diagonal angle. She was a bit taller thanks to her black stilettos. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as it draped over her right shoulder. Her eyeliner allowed Ben to see the full beauty behind her mismatched eyes as he also noticed some gold lightning bolt earrings.

"Hey Ben! Did you wait long for me? Awesome suit! So glad you found one." Frankie was extremely excited as she talked to Ben.

"Hey Frankie." Ben was so stunned by the beautiful monster in front of him that he almost did not hear some of the statements from Frankie. "Didn't wait too long. As for the suit, Headmistress Bloodgood gave it to me as a gift to welcome me to Monster High."

"How sweet of her." Frankie was thankful for the makeup that she applied as she had a slight blush on her face as she stared at Ben. "Ready to meet Cleo?"

"No better time than the present."

Before the two made their way inside, Ben silently grabbed Frankie's hand and laced his fingers through her own. Frankie did not say anything because she knew their relationship needed to be real. Her heart started to pump faster from the small hand holding. Frankie decided that it was due to the pressure of trying to not get caught for lying. With Ben taking the first step, the two teenagers made their way inside.

The restaurant would be what typical fine dining establishment would look like. Chandeliers were at different points along the ceiling, illuminating the room. Each table had a white dining table cloth, intricate designs sewn through the fabric. Each plate and utensil placed in perfect alignment. All the customers were dressed for the occasion, just as every waiter and waitress were dressed to serve.

Ben noticed a variety of monsters dining and serving. Some monsters however had their section of the restaurant. The vampires were seated at one corner while the werewolves were at the opposite corner. Ben and Frankie were about to make their way among the tables to look for Cleo till a large centaur stopped them.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Ben and Frankie took glances at each other. Ben decided to answer the centaur waiter. "Uhm...we are dining with Cleo DeNile."

The centaur took a look at the waiting list. "A Miss Stein and Mr. Tennyson I assume?"

They both nodded their heads. The centaur closed the book and proceeded to straighten his bow tie. "Follow me, if you please. Miss DeNile has been expecting you."

Ben and Frankie followed their waiter. The centaur made his way through the crowd of tables and other waiters with ease as he guided the two new customers. The centaur bowed and extended his hand to show that they had arrived at their table. There were two monsters sitting at the table. The obvious monster was Cleo. Instead of her usual school wear Cleo seemed to be wearing a similar dress as Frankie. The difference was that it seemed to be made out of bandages and instead of being black with white lightning, it was gold and blue stripes. Cleo had her hair shortened and dyed the same colour as her dress. Cleo was also wearing a nice pair of turquoise coloured beetle earrings. Cleo gave them a small glare as they approached the table.

Ben guessed that sitting next to Cleo was her boyfriend. He was a tall guy, most likely a little bit taller than Ben. He wore a green suit that matched his hair perfectly. At least Ben thought it was his hair till it started to move and hiss. Ben's eyes widen when he figured out that instead of hair, the guy had a full head of snake; each with a mind of its own. That was not the only thing that caught Ben off guard. The guy was wearing red trimmed sunglasses indoors. He gave a small wave and smiled at Frankie and Ben.

Ben grabbed Frankie's chair and brought it out for her to sit on it. Frankie smiled at Ben as he took his own spot at the table. WHen Ben was fully seated, the centaur placed two menus on the table; one each in front of Ben and Frankie. Cleo and her boyfriend already had a menu.

"May I take any drink requests as you look over the menu?" Their waiter took out a small notepad and a pen.

Frankie, Cleo and Cleo's boyfriend all ordered some water. Ben wanted to order a smoothie so badly but was able to restrain himself. In the end he chose water like everyone else. The waiter jotted down their orders and made his way to the kitchen. While the restaurant was bustling with noise, the table was dead silent.

"So...It's great to finally meet the great Cleo." Ben reached over the table to shake Cleo's hand. Cleo continued to glare at Ben, refusing to shake his hand. Ben frowned as he focused his attention on the boyfriend. "You must be Cleo's boyfriend. Name's Ben, Ben Tennyson."

Ben was glad to see that the boyfriend did not share the same attitude as his girlfriend as he extended his own hand to meet Ben. "Pleasure to meet you Ben. I'm Deuce Gorgon. Sorry about Cleo. The waiters refuse to serve us anything till all the occupants at the table arrived."

Ben raised his eyebrow. "A little snooty of them."

Deuce shrugged his shoulders. "Fancy restaurant, snooty waiters."

"Enough with the small talk." Cleo shifted her eyes between Ben and Frankie. "This date is the continuation of Frankie's interview this morning."

"Wait! We just got here can't we just relax first before we do this?" Ben asked

"Cleo. Babe. Let's order our food before you interrogate them." Deuce suggested.

Cleo glanced at her boyfriend. "...Oh very well. I am hungry and would like my food as soon as possible. Oh waiter!" Cleo snapped her fingers and several waiter came to the table at light speed.

"How can we help you Miss DeNile?" One of the waiters asked.

"We are ready to order." Cleo did not even look at her menu. "For me, I would like a Moussaka, no meat and low salt tomato paste."

"Very good. For you Miss?"

Frankie opened the menu, going through her options. "I'll have a...Monster salad with parmascream cheese please."

"Excellent choice. And for the men?"

Deuce spoke first. "I'll have the lamb with a side of mashed potatoes."

The waiter turned to Ben. Ben tried to find anything fancy that resembled chili fires but to his dismay there was nothing that would be considered close. "I guess I'll have the steak. Medium rare please."

"Excellent! We will bring your orders out when they are ready."

When the waiters left Cleo made her move. "So Ben, how did you and Frankie meet?"

Ben and Frankie looked briefly at each other. Both of them were thankful that the rest of the day at school was spent deciding on a story. The fact that Frankie was only about two weeks old helped immensely. They were going to combine truths and lies together.

"Frankie and I met at the central park about a week ago." Ben began. "My parents were at a business meeting so I decided to check out the area. There was a chance that we might have been moving to New Salem. I fell into the fountain and Frankie happened to witness my, heheh, embarrassing moment."

Frankie took a turn at telling the story. "I helped him out, but lost my footing and fell in with Ben. Needless to say that gave him quite a shock. From then we just hit it off. We hung out some more and that eventually lead to us being in a relationship."

"We are still learning new things about each other, even now. This might have started off recently, but it has been going off strong." Ben finished off.

Ben reached out for Frankie's hand once again. It felt so right for him to be beside Frankie as he held her hand. Frankie should have felt cold because of the dead body parts used to create her. But Ben felt something different, a warm comforting heat that coursed through her body. Ben smiled at Frankie as she smiled back. Deuce smiled at the loving (fake) couple as Cleo tapped her cheek in thought. Cleo felt something was amiss.

"How...sweet." Cleo gave off a crooked smile. "So why did you come to Monster High Ben? Surely the 'normie' side of town would be better for you?"

"Bloodgood asked me the same question." Ben chuckled sheepishly. "I actually came from a town where monsters and 'normies' got along for the most part. Once I heard about Monster High and what Headmistress Bloodgood wanted, I became intrigued."

"So you actually support monster unity?" Deuce asked.

"One hundred percent!"

"That's pretty sweet dude." Deuce formed his hand into a fist, inviting Ben for a fist bump. Ben accepted the gesture. "The school, even the world, needs more 'normies' like you man. Monster High is a fang-tastic place that accepts everyone. Freaky flaws included."

"Freaky flaws?" Ben was clueless about the term.

"Freaky flaws help define who we are sometimes. It is a part of our personality or physical appearance that may seem wrong to others. We embrace these flaws at Monster High to show that we are just as cool as anyone else." Deuce explained.

"Is that why you wear sunglasses indoors?" Ben asked.

Deuce nodded his head. "My mother, Medusa, has the ability to turn creatures to stone if they look into her eyes. I inherited her ability but don't have control over it yet. I need these sunglasses to protect others."

"You can turn anyone into stone? Dude, as hard as it sounds to control, you got a wicked ability!" Ben declared.

"I love that philosophy at Monster High!" Frankie stated. "I guess my freaky flaw would be whenever I get excited my stitches come loose or I let off a few sparks."

"That's just being yourself. Once you stay at Monster High for a while, everyone will accept you." Deuce mostly made his comment to Ben. Ben nodded in understanding. It might be rough for him at first, but it will get better later on at school. It seem that Ben had another friend within Monster High.

"Well as long as you follow the social order at Monster High we won't have any problems." Cleo expressed.

Ben nodded his head in understanding. The conversation from there began to deter off into small topics. It seemed that Cleo was done her interrogation of Frankie and Ben for the time being. Ben learned many things about the couple in front of him. Cleo came from a long line of mummy royalty, being the youngest member of the family. Ben found it strange that 3000 years old was considered young. Cleo mostly talked about how perfect she was and how she was a true born leader. Ben found it funny that Deuce named his pet rat after his mother's worst enemy. Frankie was enjoying just being part of the group, telling more stories of how her dad was a scientist at heart but his career was all about revival of famous monsters; figuratively and metaphorically. Ben told minor stuff about himself; his love of smoothies and how he loved to play the position of keeper in soccer. Deuce suggested joining the school team once the season for soccer came. Ben considered the option if he was here in this world for that long.

Everything seemed to be going well. Everyone was happy and having a good time. Until Cleo noticed the Omnitrix.

"Ben? What's that on your wrist?"

Ben glanced down to see that his sleeve was rolled up just enough to show part of the Omnitrix. Ben had been in this situation before back home before he was known throughout the universe. He just played it off as he usually did.

"Oh, this? This is just my watch."

"Doesn't look like a normal watch." Deuce observed.

"Haha yeah I get that alot. It's not a normal watch. It was crafted by a relative of mine," Ben explained. "He would always tinker with machines. It's more of a reminder of how life can change so much in such a short time. Doesn't tell time unfortunately. I wear it all the time."

"It looks really advanced. The design in the center looks fang-tastic!" Frankie pointed out.

"Wait. This is your first time seeing it? But Ben just said he wears it all the time. Surely you must have seen it by now after dating for this long?" Cleo's glare had come back as she caught Ben and Frankie in the tiniest of slip ups. "What is going on?"

Ben's and Frankie's eyes widen at their mistake. They were unprepared for it as they never discussed the watch at school. It never came up as they mostly focused on telling how they met. Should Ben try and explain the mess or maybe Frankie? Frankie started to nervously bite her nails as Ben loosened up his tie. No answers were coming to them.

Cleo stood and slammed her hands on the table. "I knew something seemed wrong when you brought a 'normie' as a date. I demand answers!"

"Dinner is served!"

Before anyone could react to the waiter arriving at the table, a loud boom erupted from kitchen. Plates with food flew everywhere as anyone who was standing fell to the floor. The whole foundation shook and started to crumble as a blast of fire shattered the staff door open. Customers ran for their lives as the ceiling started to fall on top of them. The workers doing their best to calm down the customers and guide them out the building. Some of the workers ran to the kitchen to make sure the chefs were fine. Ben held onto Frankie protectively as Deuce did the same to Cleo. They were able to get out with the crowd. Ben placed his jacket around Frankie and placed her beside Deuce. He turned and made his way back to the restaurant.

"Ben!" Frankie yelled. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm heading back inside! There are still monsters inside that need help!" Ben shouted back.

Without looking back, Ben rushes into the crumbling building. He squeezed his way through the crowd that was still coming out. He hiked up his shirt to cover his mouth as smoke started to appear in the air. Ben would find a guest or two knocked to the ground being pushed down from the charge at the beginning. He was able to help them and a worker would come and help them out. Ben was slowly making his way to the kitchen where the explosion came from.

Once he arrived at the blasted doors Ben saw some employees making there way out with some knocked out chefs over their shoulders. Ben waved them over, hoping to get any information that would help. A young vampire in chef clothing came over as he carried a water monster wearing the same outfit.

"Is everyone out?" Ben asked.

"I don't know! My friend here got hit hard in the head! I'm taking her out now to get some help!" The young vampire explained.

"What happened?"

"Some gas explosion! Thankfully it happened at the back of the kitchen! No was there at the moment so no one was in the full blast!"

Ben nodded his head. "Make your way out! I'll make sure everyone else is okay!"

"Good luck!" The vampire made his way out of the restaurant.

Ben made his way over to the other workers. The monsters that could move helped the ones that could not. Ben organized them in a nice single file, making sure no rushed to the exit and made a mistake. As they made their way out, Ben went into the kitchen to be sure no monster was left behind. The smoke completely obscured Ben's eyes. He went down low, yelling out every so often for anyone to answer him. Ben sighed in relief as he went through what kitchen he could go to and finding no one else hurt or trapped. The workers from the doorway did tell him every monster was accounted for, but Ben always had check. Ben exited the kitchen, wanting to get out as fast before the place fell down on him. However small cough could be heard coming ahead of Ben.

"Ben! Where are you?!"

The voice belonged to Frankie.

"Frankie?! What are you doing in here?!"

"Trying to" -cough, cough- "find you! Everyone else is out of the building!"

The whole infrastructure started to shake violently as Frankie finally came into Ben's view. At that moment the ceiling between the two teens feel. The debris falling closer to Frankie than Ben. Frankie screamed in fright as Ben lost Frankie once again.

"FRANKIE!"

Not caring anymore, Ben raises his left arm, using his right hand to activate the Omnitrix. Ben did not care what alien he got, all he prayed for was one that would save Frankie. The dust and debris was starting to settle in front of Frankie as she was coughing viciously. She was able to open one eye, allowing her witness Ben slamming his right hand on to the Omnitrix. A green light coated Ben, forcing Frankie to close her open eye. When the light died down she was able to open both her eyes. Frankie was startled to see a dinosaur like creature standing where Ben used to be.

The creature looked be in the shape of a slim Velociraptor. Most of his body was covered in a black colour. His arms, feet and face were in a light blue colour. He had spikes sticking out from his elbows as his hands were nothing but three black claws. There were also four stripes along the tail in the same light blue colour. The only colour that was different was his chest and neck, they were a forest green as it supported the symbol that was on Ben's watch. His head was in a black helmet, as his lips were black but his eyes were a lime green with no pupils. What was weird to Frankie was that the reptile like creature was not standing on the floor but on two symmetrical black orbs.

Frankie yelped in surprised as the creature zoomed in a blink of an eye towards her and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't worry Frankie. I'll get us out of here in no time." The creature said to Frankie.

Frankie's eyes widen in shock. "...Ben?" Frankie whispered.

"Yup! But in this form I'm XLR8. No time to explain right now. I'll tell you everything once I get you out of her!" XLR8 explained to Frankie. Frankie could not make a coherent reply as she was left stuttering in awe. "Hold on tight!" XLR8 told Frankie.

XLR8 zoomed out of the restaurant, leaving everyone outside confused as a gust of wind started to push them. XLR8 had left just as the ambulances and firetrucks arrived. Satisfied that everything would be under control, XLR8 made his way back to his new home. Praying to any alien in this world that Frankie would at least hear out his story.

* * *

 **It's...ALIVE!**

 **Ah man this was a fun chapter to right. I thought it would take longer thanks to school starting but I got my chance and finished it off. Wow just wow for me. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories. Over 8000 words! I am so proud of myself.**

 **A few thank yous to point out. The first one goes to _Darkmagicdragon!_ they came up with the restaurant idea and the clothing for Frankie and Cleo. give them a big thank you. Another thank you goes to my great friend _Creaturemaster!_ He helped me come up with the bombing scene at the restaurant. More on that soon. I don't know who suggested this because they reviewed as a Guest but they helped me come up with Ben kissing Frankie's hand. So thank you whoever you are. More of an acknowledgement than a thank you a guest reviewer said to make sure not to make all the ghouls fall for Ben all a the same time. Thank you for your advice. I knew from the get go that I should not do that but the reason behind it was good to know. It's one of the reasons why I started at the beginning of the Monster High series, not all the ghouls in the harem so far at the school yet. Thus allowing me time to work.**

 **Now to some different topics. On the topic of the harem. I was super surprised at the reaction to Kiyomi, Marisol, Wydowna and Toralei! You either loved them or asked them off, but nonetheless they had the biggest reaction when I announced them. That made me so happy. Now some have been asking for me to add other ghouls. I've explained it before but here it is again. There will be only 10 ghouls in the harem; no more and no less. You can REPLACE a ghoul. Take Whisp for example. A guest asked me to add Gigi too. Now as a rule placed on myself I won't have two of the same monster. So either Whisp or Gigi will be in the harem but not both. It's just a rule I applied to myself to give me a challenge so please understand I have nothing against other characters, I just would like to keep everything balanced in a way.**

 **Back to chapter 3, I am sad that no one has given me the answer to the monster that Manny was bullying. I'll give you a hint. He was in the webisodes and has a crush on Howleen.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, favs and follows. They mean so much to me. Until next chapter folks,**

 **Morantis**


	6. Chapter 6

_Family is not an important thing. It's everything._

 _-Michael J. Fox_

* * *

A low, shrill whistle echoed throughout the house. The kettle slightly shook as the tea was perfectly boiled inside. Headmistress Bloodgood placed a cloth in her right hand as she grabbed the handle with her left. After picking up the kettle Bloodgood slowly tips it over, pouring out the boiled tea into a tea cup. A delicate aroma fills the air as Bloodgood places the kettle on a tray along with the cup. Gently picking up the tray, Bloodgood makes her way out of the kitchen and towards the lounge; her footsteps echoing throughout the house.

As she arrives at her destination Bloodgood sees two of her newest students that arrived just minutes before. Ben was by the window, his arms folded across his chest. While it looked like he was staring out the window, Ben was actually looking at Frankie in the reflection the window provided. With night finally settled and the light from the room, Ben could easily see Frankie. Frankie was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, holding them closely to her chest. Frankie's body was shaking slightly, not from being cold but because of a mixture of nervousness and uncertainty. Frankie seemed to be gazing at her feet. She was very deep in thought about what happened earlier. Her focus was broken when Bloodgood placed the tray on the coffee table in front of her.

Bloodgood took the tea cup and passed it to Frankie. "Here Frankie. Have some Lemon Boo tea. It should relax your body."

Frankie repositioned herself and took the hot beverage into her own hands. "Thank you Headmistress."

"You're welcome," Bloodgood responded as she took a seat in an armchair on the opposite side of Frankie.

Frankie raised the cup to her mouth, the beverage swirling around from Frankie's shaking, and took a small sip. The taste was soothing as it traveled down her throat, relaxing all of her nerves. Bloodgood smiled as Frankie stopped shaking. The smile vanished, a neutral expression taking its place. She took a glance at Ben. The teen boy had yet to move from the window.

"Frankie, I've also taken the liberty of calling your parents." This caught both Frankie's and Ben's attention. "I've assured them that you are fine, just a little shaken up. They are on their way right now."

"I think 'a little shaken up' is an understatement," Frankie stated. " I don't think I even understand how everything happened."

"Well from what little you've told me it must have quite a startling experience." Bloodgood's eyes were filled with concern for Frankie. "It's not everyday that a gas explosion happens so close to you and that part of the building almost collapsed on you.'

"...That part isn't what has got me so jittery." Frankie could not help but spare a glance at Ben.

Bloodgood saw the glance, understanding what Frankie was getting at. "Ah yes. Ben's special talent has been revealed to you."

"So you knew about Ben's transformation?" Frankie asked.

"Yes I did and from what he's told me and what I've seen he has more than one transformation," Bloodgood answered.

Frankie's eyes widen. "You mean he can change into something other than that dinosaur?"

"XLR8."

Frankie and Bloodgood were caught off guard when Ben spoke. He somehow made his way from the window to the table without making a sound. Ben rubbed the back of his neck. The first full day in this new world completely exhausted him. He was not physically tired, more mentally as so much had happened in less than 48 hours.

"The alien I transformed into is a Kineceleran. I gave it the name of XLR8."

"Wait. An alien?" Frankie was flabbergasted. Ben had clearly turned into...some sort of monster.

"Yeah...this is where it will get weird."

Frankie cocked an eyebrow. "How can it get any weirder?"

Ben and Headmistress Bloodgood shared a glance. Frankie picked up on that. Whatever Ben was about to say Bloodgood already knows about it. "You see Frankie I'm not from here."

Frankie had to resist rolling her eyes. "I know. You told me you moved from across the state."

"That...is not entirely true." Ben took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm from a different universe Frankie. I live in a world very similar to this one. The only difference is that there are no monsters where I'm from. The closest being(s) that could be considered monstrous would be the alien species that live across the galaxies. Some of these species are very similar to the monsters in this world. This is also the reason why I'm able to feel at ease around everyone at school. I live alongside aliens, interacted with them and befriended them. Even though it's different here, I'm able to easily adjust to this. Are you understanding what I'm saying?"

Frankie was quiet the whole time. She did not interrupt or make any signs that she was not listening. Ben found it strange how calm Frankie was. Frankie took a deep breath before proceeding to take another sip from her tea.

"I understand everything Ben," Frankie answered after putting the cup down.

Bloodgood was surprised at Frankie's response. She did not expect her student to accept the explanation so easily. Bloodgood was about to speak but was stopped when Ben raised his hand, silently telling Bloodgood not to speak.

Ben slowly moved towards Frankie. "I'm sensing a 'but' Frankie."

"A but?" Frankie giggled softly. "There is no but coming Ben. Like I said before I understand what is going on. Everything that just happened...is a dream. I'm still in bed dreaming. I was so nervous about a second chance with Cleo that I dreamt this all up. I'm probably gonna wake up soon."

"No Frankie." Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "This isn't a dream. This is real and what I'm telling you is the truth."

Frankie's face hardened. "That's completely ludicrous! There is no scientific fact that there is such a thing as alternate universes. How can I believe such a thing when there is no proof?"

"You saw me change right in front of your eyes." Ben did not raise his voice in anger nor lowered it in a condescending manner. He understood how hard it was for Frankie to grasp this concept. All he could do was explain his situation and hope Frankie would come to terms with the clarification. "I changed into an alien right before your eyes. A creature you never saw before. Isn't that enough proof?"

Frankie shook her head. "Look, I'll admit that the transformations are real but that doesn't prove anything. There are plenty of lizard monsters across the globe, even dragons. Plenty of them should have the ability to run faster than normal. Your transfiguration means nothing." Frankie focused back on her tea, the hot beverage already half gone.

"...What about you?"

Frankie's head shot back up and Bloodgood raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What if I showed you an alien that looked similar to you?" Ben clarified his previous statement. "Would that be good enough proof? I saw plenty of monsters at school but there were none that were similar to you."

Frankie narrowed her eyes. "...It's true that my family and I are a recent addition to the monster world. My grandfather found a way to create life, thus creating my father; who then, years later, created me. No one else has been able to duplicate my grandfather's work. I'm not saying it will be proof, but it would be a surprise."

Ben smirked at Frankie's response. He brought the Omnitrix to chest level and turned it on. Frankie and Bloodgood set their gaze on the green glow being emitted from the small device. It boggled the mind of Bloodgood that such a small watch could do so much. Such technology could not exist yet. Ben casually scrolled through the holographic images that appeared. He found the alien that would hopefully show Frankie that he was telling the truth. Ben selected his choice and the top of the Omnitrix popped up.

"You might not be surprised, but I know you'll be electrified!" Ben pushed the top back into the watch.

Frankie tried to keep her eyes on Ben, but the powerful green light that covered Ben became too much for her. Frankie shielded her eyes, waiting till the light was gone. Bloodgood copied Frankie; she wanted to watch as this was her first time witnessing Ben's form change but was unable to. The light faded and the two women were greeted with a massive figure in front of them. The figure's hair was short, black, lacking bangs and had very obvious sideburns. The lower jaw was jutted out, showing he had an underbite and showing his yellow, crooked teeth. His skin had several uneven seams, combining greyish yellow skin with darker grey skin. Some areas had large pink scars, mostly across his chest and right arm. The symbol that was on Ben's watch was now right in the middle of these pick scars across his chest. His thick neck had bolts on the side; they were brown in colour with a green crease. He had several more bolts across his body; one on each shoulder, one on each arm and one right on his belt serving as a buckle. His belt was green with white stripes, which have white bolts in them. He wore no shirt but had black pants on. Further down were bronze boots that had three green slits in them. His hands were covered in fingerless gauntlets that had bolts over the knuckles and the colour green. However, what caught Frankie and Bloodgoods attention was the reason why the figure wore no shirt. There seemed to be two prodigious conductors that sprouted from his shoulders. The turrets were green with the same coloured screws on them. The green changes to black just before the white coils and above the coils are lime green bulbs.

"FRANKENSTRIKE!" The voice was deep and rough. He was so massive that a simple hop would have made Frakenstrike hit his head on the lighting above. "So...how's this for proof?"

All Frankie could do was stare. Stare in wonder at the being in front of her. Frankie's eyes wandered over Frankenstike's body. Her face becoming flushed with red as she focused on the muscles that should have been covered by a shirt.

Frankenstrike scratched the side of his head as he was becoming more worried. Frankie had yet to say anything after he had changed. Frakenstrike also noticed that Frankie was getting red in the face. Frankenstrike pondered if this form was somehow insulting Frankie and she was getting angry.

"Uh, Frankie? Are you okay?" Frankenstrike asked.

"What?...Oh! Sorry." If it was possible Frankie's face flushed a deeper red from embarrassment. "I was...caught off guard by your height." Frankie quickly lied.

Frankensrtike accepted the answer. "That's cool."

"I must say that this form is indeed more monster like than the others before." Bloodgood noted.

Frankenstrike nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I have a few more that are monster-like. I've got a werewolf, mummy, vampire, ghost. A few more but you get the idea."

"...So you really are from a different world?" Frankie said quietly.

Frankenstrike stared down at Frankie. "...Yeah, I am. Frankie we met only a day ago. But it's like what you said earlier, there is some sort of connection between us. I felt it too. So you know that as your friend I would never lie to you."

Frankie gazed into the Transylian's eyes. Pure green orbs looked back at her, but they held so much emotion. Frankie was mesmerized by these eyes. The eyes showed that Frankenstrike was serious about his statement. The strange normie was telling the truth.

Frankie let out a tired sigh. "I believe you."

Because of his physical appearance, Frankenstrike had a toothy smile. He let out a breath that he did not know he was holding. The Transylian was extremely happy that Frankie had accepted the truth. If Frankie was able to accept the truth maybe it would not be so bad to let other know, when the time was right of course.

"And Ben."

"Yeah Frankie?"

"I know this is late but...thank you for saving me earlier. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." For the first time since they arrived, Frankie had a genuine smile on her face.

Frankenstrike felt his heart skip a beat at Frankie's smile. "No problem. All in a day's work for a hero."

Bloodgood eyed Ben suspiciously. "Ben, you're acting like this...is a normal occurrence for you. I know how you got the Omnitrix but you never told me anything else. From what I've been told by Frankie you acted swiftly and without hesitation. Who are you, Ben Tennyson?"

Frankestrike did not face Bloodgood. He stood very still as she talked. Frankenstrike knew that his life would be revealed, he just was not expecting to reveal it this soon. Before he could talk, a familiar beeping sound was heard.

"Ben, why is that symbol flashing and making that obnoxious sound?" Frankie wondered.

"It's the warning system. Means that I'll change back-" A flash of green light, once again, erupted around Frankenstrike. Once it died down, Ben was back to being a human. "-soon. There we go."

"You were about to say something Ben." Bloodgood was urging Ben to answer.

Ben showed a small frown as he sat beside Frankie. "Before I begin explaining what I do let me ask you this. How many transformations do you think I have?"

Bloodgood was somewhat caught off guard by this question. Still, she gave the question some thought. Bloodgood had always questioned how many aliens were in the Omnitrix since yesterday. After careful thinking, Bloodgood had finally decided on the answer.

"About one hundred...give or take a dozen."

Ben smiled at the answer. "Good guess. As of right now I'm able to transform into about 70 or 80 most I know that I can get is over 10,000." Bloodgood sat straight up at that statement. Frankie's eyes just widen at the unbelievable number. Ben's smile grew bigger. "Although I can't prove this, the creator of the Omnitrix says there are 1 million aliens to choose from."

The cup Frankie was holding fell to the floor. The ceramic material shattered, spilling the contents all over the floor. Bloodgood was deaf to the whole accident before her. All Bloodgood could hear was the dull thumping of her own heart. It was exceptionally loud for her since her own head fell of the body and landed in her arms. Bloodgood was staring right through Ben, unable to comprehend the number of aliens that was just told to her.

"Overwhelmed?" Ben asked the two women. "Don't worry I was shocked when I learned about that number too. Although maybe I was more excited than shocked…"

Bloodgood was finally able to shake out of her trance. "That's absurd! So you're telling us that you have the power to transform into 1 million aliens?"

"No. The Omnitrix has been locked down. To get an alien I either have to scan them to unlock their D.N.A or figure out the combination. Also each time I transform I have a time limit, as you just saw. Now they usually aren't that short but if I stay transformed too long, the Omnitrix will time out and I will have to wait till it recharges." Ben explained to both Bloodgood and Frankie. "However there is one function that can override the time limit and recharge time."

"What function would that be?" Frankie questioned.

"The Master Control. It would allow me to transform with just a mere thought of the alien species. Of course I would still need to unlock them but if I was able to I could change back into Frankenstrike in just a snap of my finger and then back into myself without even touching the Omnitrix."

Bloodgood placed her head back onto her body. "That is fascinating...yet terrifying."

"You think that's terrifying? I haven't even got to the best part!" Instead of his cheerful attitude, Ben became quite serious. "I have one of the few Omnitrix's ever created. You remember what I told you the other day right? The purpose behind its creation?"

"Yes. The purpose for the device was peace. Allow other species to walk one thousand miles in another body. Learn what is like to be something different." Bloodgood remembered the purpose all too well. In a way, this device was a material way to achieve her dream of unity. If it was possible, Bloodgood would like to meet the inventor of the Omnitrix someday.

"Correct. That's the main purpose. The problem was a lot of beings didn't see it that way." Ben took a pause, increasing the tension in the room. "Imagine the Omnitrix was mass produced. Enough Omnitrixs...to build an army. An army with the Master Control unlocked and every single alien available."

Frankie wrapped the blanket around her tighter. Her body beginning to shake in fear at such a thought. Bloodgood wished she had a blanket too. The thought of such an army made her feel so small and helpless. So many different aliens, all with their own unique physique and skills. It was not the massive numbers that scared Bloodgood, it was the unpredictability to change into anything with just a thought. How would a country, a planet, defend themselves without knowing what will come next. The results would be disastrous.

Ben looked at Frankie and Bloodgood, seeing clearly the fear on their faces. "As I said before I have the only main working Omnitrix. There are other versions but they have yet to be up to this Omnitrix level. It's also why I have a big target on my back."

"Can't you just take it off?" Frankie was astounded at how calm Ben talked about being targeted.

Ben shook his head. "Not on my own. The Omnitrix has fused with my D.N.A, becoming a part of my body. Without a device that can work at a molecular level I'm stuck with it." Ben gazed at the Omnitrix, a smile forming on his face. "I don't regret putting it on though. My life was so dull before I found the Omnitrix. I might have been a brat at the beginning but I feel I matured a lot since then. Now I'm always going on adventures, meeting new people and saving lives. It's not the easiest job in the world...still I couldn't imagine my life without it. I'll keep on protecting the Omnitrix and I'll keep on saving lives. Just like I did today."

As soon as Ben finished his speech, it felt as if a weight was lifted off Bloodgood's and Frankie's shoulder. The way Ben spoke gave hope and courage to the two monsters. It was as if nothing could go wrong, and everything in the world was one big fun game. They felt at ease. With such an immense responsibility, Ben made it like it was no big deal. Such a carefree spirit with a powerful device at his wrist, Ben made Frankie and Bloodgood feel safe.

"Are you always that nonchalant when it comes to being a hero?" Frankie asked with a laugh.

"I've been told my carefreeness is one of my best qualities when going against my enemies," Ben replied smugly.

"Who told you that, your mom?" Frankie shot back.

"Oh! Cheap shot!" Ben said with fake hurt.

The two continued their playful banter, all while Bloodgood watched the two laugh and enjoy each others company. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Even if it was small moment, this was the dream Bloodgood wanted. If these two teens before her, a monster and 'normie,' could laugh with each other, why is it so hard for others to follow this pattern?

Ben and Frankie ceased their laughter when a loud knock could be heard from the front door. Bloodgood raised from her spot, making her way out of the lounge. All Ben and Frankie could do was listen as Bloodgood made it to the door and unlocked it. Hurried footsteps were heard entering the house.

"Where is my daughter?"

The voice was deep and heavy, with a slight German accent. The tone was filled with worry over the daughter. Frankie perked up at the voice, the blanket that was around her slumped to the ground when she stood up.

"Dad!"

"Frankie!"

Frankie rushes out of the lounge. Ben smiled knowing that Frankie was heading into safe hands with her family. Ben slowly got up, making his way around the couch and following the sounds coming from the entrance. He did not go all the way to the front door. Instead, he made it just outside the room, leaning his body against the wall as he took in the sight of a family reuniting in a tight group hug. Though they saw each other only a few hours before, the parents had almost lost a daughter tonight. To be able to hug their own daughter, to be able to tell her how much they love her, is always such a blessing. Ben's chest felt heavy as he saw the scene in front of him. It reminded him of his own parents and how grateful he was to have them.

At that moment, Ben wondered how everyone at home was taking his disappearance. He was already gone for a full day. Have they started to search for him? Was Grandpa Max using all available resources to find his grandson? Did Kevin, Gwen and Rook start their own private search? And how distraught was his mom and dad? Ben had no clue on how to contact them to let them know he was safe. There were possible ways if the right people arrive in this world. The question was would they be able to come to this world, help Ben return back home?

Ben's train of thought was interrupted when the Stein family had finished their group hug. Ben was finally able to get a good look at the father and mother of Frankie Stein. Frankie's father had a very similar built to Frankenstrike. Instead of a jutted lower jaw, her father had an incredibly large forehead, with clean styled black hair; although their was a hint of grey along the side of his head. He wore a large, buttoned up lab coat with black pants and boots. Stitches could be see around his forehead and neckline. Instead of two different eye colours, Frankie's dad had the same sky blue eyes. Along the neck were two bolts, larger but similar to Frankie's and the older woman beside him. If she could be described in one sentence it would be that Frankie had an elder sister. The striking resemblance was incredible. Frankie's mom had shorter hair than Frankie but had the same colour scheme. Stitches were placed in different spots than Frankie's and instead of two different coloured eyes, Frankie's mom had two forest green eyes. She wore a red jacket but underneath the jacket was a knee long green dress with matching high heels on her feet. Mr. Stein finally noticed Ben. He gave Frankie one last hug before he made his way over to the 'normie.'

"So, you're the young man who saved my daughter." The voice was deep, but neutral.

"I am." Before Ben could react, the large monster in front of Ben threw his arms around him. Ben felt like he was getting crushed but he endured it. Ben felt the father's feelings pour into him through the hug, telling Ben just how thankful he was for saving his only child.

"Thank you, Ben" Frankie's father said quietly.

Mr. Stein released the hug, allowing Ben to get some air back before answering. "You're welcome sir."

"Ah, a young man with manners!" Mr. Stein gave Ben a pat on the back but to Ben it felt like a bag of brick just landed on top of him. "I'm liking you more and more lad. We must be getting off though. Even with all that excitement it's still a school night."

Ben gave a slight groan at that thought but could not help and laugh at Mr. Stein's smirk. The two men made their way back to the trio of women. Frankie's mom was giving her thanks to Headmistress Bloodgood for making sure Frankie was safe till they arrived. She spotted her husband and Ben stopping in front of them. She gave her husband a smile and quickly gave Ben a peck on his cheek. No words were needed, the message was conveyed through the kiss. Just like the hug Ben felt every emotion behind the kiss.

Mrs. Stein wrapped a coat around Frankie. Frankie gave one last hug and a thank you to Ben before following her parents on to the porch. As Ben and Bloodgood said their goodbyes, Ben could not help but overhear Frankie talking to her father as the door closed.

"Dad. I got permission from Bloodgood to do this event but I was wondering if you could lend me a hand with it?"

Ben was curious as to what Frankie was planning. However that thought was pushed aside as he followed Bloodgood back into the lounge. It was the same thought he had ever since he carried Frankie back to his new home.

"So...quite the first day here for you Mr. Tennyson?" Bloodgood teasingly asked Ben.

Ben chuckled at the question. "Yes it was...Thank you by the way for letting Mr. Mrs. Stein who I was."

Bloodgood frowned at Ben's gratitude. "I never told them who you were."

"...What?"

"All I told them was that you were a new student at school and that you rescued Frankie. The only other information I gave them was that you were a 'normie,'" Bloodgood explained. "They are actually one of my main supporters considering Frankie's grandfather was a 'normie' himself."

"Then how did Mr. Stein know my name?" Ben questioned. "I know Frankie we have told them she was going on a group date with friends to meet new monsters."

"That is very odd."

"...It doesn't matter at this point." Ben decided to forget this small mystery and instead focus on the main problem at hand. "I need your help with something Headmistress Bloodgood."

"What is it you need help with?" Bloodgood was intrigued by Ben's request.

"Can we go to DieVinci Ristorante in the morning before school?"

Bloodgood was confused by the strange request. "Why do you want to go back there so soon?"

"Something has been bugging me ever since I got Frankie out of the damaged building," Ben answered.

"I suppose we can go. I don't know what you are looking for. From what I know it was a gas explosion from the kitchen. An unfortunate accident." Bloodgood pointed out.

Ben gave off a small shrug. "Maybe…" Ben turned around, intending to get as much sleep before having to wake up early. He stopped right before he exited the room. Ben stood still for a couple of seconds before finally speaking.

"Back in my world explosions and bombs were a normal occurrence for me. What I learned is to never trust an explosion that comes from out of nowhere. Those kind of explosions are never accidents waiting to happen."

* * *

 **Hello every ghoul and manster! I am back with another fang-tastic chapter.**

 **It was going to be longer but I felt this was a good place to stop, slow it down a bit after such a thrilling previous chapter. This chapter was fun o write with Ben explaining how much danger he is constantly in and then shrugging it off like it's nothing. That's how I see Ben explaining his life. Do you guys agree with me? I think we all had a good laugh at Bloodgood's and Frankie's reaction.**

 **A few things to take note about. To the guest who said their birthday was last Saturday. Sorry that I didn't make it in time but I hope this is a good belated birthday present. So Happy Birthday!**

 **Also to the guest and bankai200(so many zeros), you have guessed right about the episode and monster that Manny was bullying in Chapter 3. It was Lothar. I thought it would be nice to give small time characters a small piece in the story.**

 **In other news. I'm so close...SO CLOSE TO GETTING 100 IN EVERYTHING! I am so happy and excited to be so close to 100 reviews, favourites and follows for this story. I would have never imagined it would get this far. I've only been writing on this sight in just under a year. I am so proud of myself and I just want to say a big fat thank you to all of you. You guys are what make this story so amazing and fun to write! Once again, thank you! The next goal is 150 in everything.**

 **Now then in the next chapter can Ben find any clues to the explosion that occurred? What is Frankie's big event that she needs her dad's help in? What happened to Cleo and Deuce? Will they confront Ben and Frankie separately or together? The only way to find out is in the next chapter, where questions will be answered but even more questions will appear.**

 **The end of arc 1 is ending in Chapter 7.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Morantis**


	7. Chapter 7

_If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change._

 _-Dr. Wayne Dyer_

* * *

The morning after the explosion smoke was still slowly rising from the rubble that was once DieVinci Ristorante. The area was blocked off, but that did not stop a small crowd from getting as close as they could to the destruction. Early morning commuters had stopped along their route when their curiosity was peaked. Most of the crowd were monsters, questioning how this accident happened. Some humans were there having heard the explosion the night before, but only getting the chance now to see the incident. The humans made sure their was a safe distance between them and the monster citizens. While a few had stunned faces at what they were looking at, some had smirks, glad that a restaurant for monsters was destroyed. A few police officers were on the other side of the blockage, making sure the citizens were not tempted to crossover.

Bloodgood slowly made her way up to the wrecked building on Nightmare. She shook her head in sadness from the 'normies' expressions. Nightmare let out a snort of disgust from what her master was seeing. Bloodgood looked beside herself when she heard footsteps coming up on her left. Ben had walked up but before leaving the house transformed into a werewolf; or as Ben called his new form, Blitzwolfer.

"We were lucky," Blitzwolfer growled.

"Yes, you were," Bloodgood agreed. "No one was seriously hurt and everyone made it out of alive...So, mind telling me why you are using the Omnitrix for this and why you wanted to pretend to be my pet?"

"As you know whenever I change into an alien I gain powers and for the most part heightened senses," Blitzwolfer explained. "Blitzwolfer has one of the best noses as far as I know. As for the pet...I was hoping to get Wildmutt but the Omnitrix had other plans. At least I still got a sniffer," Blitzwolfer said with a sigh.

"Has the Omnitrix given you the wrong alien before?" Bloodgood asked.

The Loboan nodded his head. "Yeah. It's been fine time to time but occasionally it gives me the wrong alien. It works out in the end for me but sometimes I think the watch has a mind of its own."

"I see." Bloodgood gazed at the wreckage in front of her. A few monsters from the crowd spotted her and gave a friendly wave. Bloodgood returned the gesture but kept her focus on Ben's desire to be here. "Seeing as you've chosen an appearance to elevate your sense of smell what are you hoping to detect?"

Blitzwolfer narrowed his eyes at the destroyed building. "A powder that hopefully isn't there. If it isn't there then we can just be on our way and forget about this whole accident."

"...And if it is there?" Bloodgood questioned.

Blitzwolfer remained silent. He slowly made his way towards the crowd. Bloodgood stayed still as she silently followed Ben's movement. As Blitzwolfer closed his eyes as he got closer, his nostrils started to zone in on the smoke in front of him. Being closer allowed the Loboan to censor out any other scent that did not matter. The smell of New Salem and her citizens was removed from Blitzwolfer's senses. Each odor had a unique feeling for Blitzwolfer. At first the smell of burning wood, cement and steel was overwhelming, but the werewolf alien was able to move past it. Finally after searching for minutes, Blitzwolfer had found what he was looking for. An odor he was all too familiar with back home. The Loboan gave a low growl as he opened up his eyes.

Having focused on his sense of smell, Blitzwolfer did not know that he had walked right in the middle of the monster crowd and the 'normie' crowd. The growl had startled the 'normies,' fear had been replaced on their faces.

"Officer! Officer!"

A woman from the crowd had called out to one of the police officers. A group of officers that were nearby heard the plea for help, interrupting the conversation they were having. One of the men broke away from the group, letting them know that he would take care of it. The officer was a middle aged man. Except for the side of grey hair, the officer had brown hair styled in a professional manner. He kept a well maintained mustached and his eyes were light blue. He wore a standard New Salem police uniform but had a badge over his left shirt pocket.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" He asked politely.

"Oh I'm glad you're here Sheriff!" The woman exclaimed. "That creature over there threatened us with a snarl! It had a crazed look in its eye!"

The Sheriff followed the direction the woman was pointing at. His line of sight had made a stop at Blitzwolfer, who had yet to notice he was being stared at. The Sheriff took a deep breath and puffed out his chest in a prideful manner.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of it."

Blitzwolfer was debating on what he wanted to do next. His train of thought was broken when he felt a presence in front of him. Looking down, Blitzwolfer was met with a glare from the Sheriff. He was confused as to how the Sheriff got in front of him and why he was glaring at him. As far as Blitzwolfer could tell he did nothing wrong.

"Uh, can I help you officer?"

"Oh playing innocent I see. Well you can't fool me monster. Now tell me, why did you threaten those poor innocent people?" The Sheriff demanded the answer.

Blitzwolfer became even more confused. He was nowhere near the 'normies' yet he was being accused at threatening them? There must be some sort of mistake.

"Officer I have no idea what you are talking about," Blitzwolfer said honestly. "I was nowhere near them. I haven't moved from this spot in the last five minutes."

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the werewolf in front of him. "You filthy liar. I've been told by a respectable citizen that you gave them a snarl just a minute beforehand."

Blitzwolfer crossed his arms, letting the Sheriff know he was on the defence. He recalled letting out a small growl a moment ago, but he never directed towards anyone. "I'll admit I let out a small growl, but I didn't threaten anyone. I'm also not liking the tone you're using, _sir."_

"...If you weren't terrorizing these wonderful civilians, then what were you doing?"

"I wanted a bite to eat so I decided to come here," Blitzwolfer said sarcastically. "What else would I be doing here? I was curious at what happened."

"Watch that mouth of yours monster!" The Sheriff positioned his hand over his gun holster, telling Blitzwolfer to give him a reason to take the gun out.

Blitzwolfer leaned in as close as he dared to, giving the Sheriff his meanest glare. "Do it. Make my morning."

To his credit the Sheriff did not back down from the aliens glare. He met it head on, trying to figure out if Blitzwolfer was bluffing. The tension was so thick that a claw could rip right through it. Whether it was fortunate for Ben or for the Sheriff Headmistress Bloodgood decided to intervene.

"Is there a problem officer?"

The Sheriff gave Bloodgood a quick look before recognizing her. "Bloodgood?...One of your students I presume?" He gave a quick look to Blitzwolfer indicating who he was talking about.

"Yes. A new student actually. I was giving him a tour of the town when we came upon the wreckage." Bloodgood answered.

"I see." The Sheriff turned his attention back to Blitzwolfer. "You got very lucky punk. If it was any other monster that came to your side I would have locked you up. Now that I know you're just some punk I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Don't cause problems for the humans. Got it?"

Blitzwolfer replied with a growl.

"Got it?!" The Sheriff asked again using a sterner voice.

"...Crystal."

"Good. You best run along then or else the other officers might get the wrong idea." Sheriff said with a smirk.

Before Blitzwolfer could react Bloodgood grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Blitzwolfer was thankful towards Bloodgood for getting him out of the situation but at the same time was a little ticked from having to walk away from it. The Loboan was very conflicted as Bloodgood guided him back to Nightmare.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Bloodgood asked quietly.

"I did." Blitzwolfer answered, a hint of anger still left in his voice. "...Headmistress, is this town very peaceful?"

Bloodgood was puzzled at the question. "It is if you are referring to the fact there is hardly any crime. Of course it is an uneasy peace between 'normies' and monsters but nothing has happened in at least fifty years...Why do you ask?"

"Because I was right about my suspicions. That explosion was no accident." Blitzwolfer's face harden as he answered Bloodgood. His spat with the Sheriff forgotten as he became more serious. "I told you I was looking for a specific smell. The odor I was looking for was potassium chlorate, a chemical that is mainly used in firearms and explosives."

Bloodgood was flabbergasted. "I don't understand. Why would anyone blow up a restaurant? Nothing would be gained from it. Also how were you able to smell the chemical? There were a few werewolves in the crowd and they didn't react at all."

"In order: I'll need to go back to the site for a couple more minutes before I can give you an answer. I have my suspicions but I need to be certain that I'm correct. As to why I know the smell, I told you last night that I'm used to explosions back home. I've become accustomed to the smell whenever I face bad guys with aliens that have a heightened sense of smell. Plus I knew the chemical since I was ten. It is one of the only few chemicals I know because it helped me when I created stink bombs and other forms of small explosives when I pull pranks. You already answered why the other werewolves didn't notice the odor. They're not used to the smell. The town is too peaceful, or was too peaceful," Blitzwolfer finished explaining.

Bloodgood had a solemn face as Ben finished answering her questions. "...What do you need to change into now?"

Blitzwolfer took a quick look around. There was no one else on the street and if he was angled just right, Nightmare would be blocking the view of the crowd when he transformed. He gave Bloodgood a toothy grin.

"Well Headmistress, it's all in a Matter of size."

With a quick slap to the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, Blitzwolfer is enveloped in a green light as his whole body begins to change. Ben's height drastically changes as he shrinks to about four inches. Gone are his fur and tail as his skin is returned but in the colour grey. The jumpsuit remains as the white disappears and only black and green remain, making the white belt turn to black. The jumpsuit is starts to cover more of his body giving him greensleeves and black fingerless gloves with green, rectangular patches on the back of the hand. The same number of fingers and toes remain as they change from claws to normal digits. Ben's nose completely vanishes into his head, giving him the appearance of a frog. His eyes increase in size as the pupils become rectangular. The Omnitrix symbol appears on the back of the alien, covering most of the back due to the size of the alien.

"GREY MATTER!"

Bloodgood had to look around to see where Ben went. Having heard the voice, it sounded deep but did not sound large. She was having trouble looking until she heard a cough come from below her. She looked down to see Grey Matter looking up at her.

"Ben?" Bloodgood had to kneel down to get a better look at Grey Matter. She placed her hand on the ground, palm facing up, to allow Grey Matter to be lifted. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I call this form Grey Matter. This is the species known as a Galvan. Don't let this form fool ya though. I may be small but Galvans are the smartest species in my universe. The creator of the Omnitrix, Azmuth, is also a Galvan. He is the smartest being in three galaxies...or is it five? I can never get it right."

"Very fascinating. It is basically a form that favours brain over brawn," Bloodgood reasoned.

Grey Matter nodded his head. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna make my way over to where I hypothetically think the explosion happened."

With a quick hop Grey Matter lands gracefully on the ground and runs underneath Nightmare. With his small size no one but Bloodgood and Nightmare notice Grey Matter enter the destructive rubble. Grey Matter was thankful that the policemen were busy just talking to each other and standing still. It would have been difficult for the Galvan to traverse the area while avoiding being stepped on.

Grey Matter came to a slow walk as he reached his destination. He silently observed his surroundings, taking in every detail that he could find. Grey Matter came to a stop when he noticed the ground was darker than anywhere else. He knelt down, placing his hand to the ground.

"Hhhmmm, this area is still hot, and the area is devoid of any debris. This must be where the detonation originated," Grey Matter concluded. "The question is why this location?"

Grey Matter placed himself in the middle of the blast zone, taking in every single piece of his surrounding. Using his advanced mind, Grey Matter started to recreate a the restaurant alleyway before the explosion happened, his mind making a perfect exact scale replica. Using this as a guide, Grey Matter was able to figure out the puzzle; the missing puzzle pieces were finally setting in.

"It all makes sense now. Whoever placed the bomb used the the dumpster to hide it. The rubble even proves that the detonation happened outside, pushing the walls within the building. I have yet to figure out who did this and for why. Although if my suspicions are correct this creates a problem for Bloodgood and I. I got to let her know about this potential problem and fast."

* * *

"You're telling me that a 'normie' was the one that planted the bomb?"

Ben, still as Grey Matter, had returned to Bloodgood as soon as he could. He wanted to let her know everything but decided it would be better to let her know when they got to school. It was a quick trip thanks to Nightmare. School had yet to start, allowing Ben and Bloodgood to get to her office without being stopped. With the door locked behind them Ben undid his transformation. Ben then proceeded to explain everything that he discovered.

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that it might be possible."

"But what would they gain from it?" Bloodgood questioned.

"They might not be gaining anything from this," Ben pointed out. "Sometimes the bad guys do something just for fun."

"I hope you're wrong about that. If this was fun I don't want to see what they would do if they got serious." Bloodgood countered back.

"...For now it's just a suspicion but we need to be alert if this becomes something more."

"I'll think about it," Bloodgood decided.

"That's all we can do." Ben glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for class. "I better get going. Time to get started on day two."

"Make sure you are on time for Frankie's surprise event." Bloodgood told Ben.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

Ben exits the office, ignoring the stares some students were still giving him. As usual he would shrug them off, keeping to himself till he got to his locker. Unfortunately for Ben, some monsters did not want to be ignored today. When he arrived at his locker, he found a large dent, with some spray paint above it. Ben read the message, snorting at the fact that the monsters who did this wanted to be anonymous instead of confronting him head on. The message was loud and clear though.

 _GET OUT OF OUR SCHOOL FREAK!_

Deciding to wash the message off later, Ben proceed to try and open his now broken locker. It was taking Ben all of his strength to open his locker. It was so jammed up that he was forced to use both hands. After some time Ben was finally able to open it up. Due to the force Ben's books and papers fell straight to the floor.

"Great. Some morning I've had." Ben told himself.

"Want some help?"

Ben turned around to see who offered to help. To his surprise it was Deuce.

"That would be appreciated."

Deuce walked over to the small pile of school supplies as Ben crouched down. It was silent as the two teens cleaned up the mess. Ben felt that Deuce wanted to ask him something but was thankful that he kept his questions till they were done cleaning. After making sure everything was in its proper place and Ben had the right books for his classes, Deuce was finally able to speak his mind.

"So what happened to you and Frankie last night man? After Frankie ran in after you, Cleo and I couldn't find you."

Ben knew a question like this was coming. Thankfully he came prepared. "Frankie was almost hurt trying to come after me. The front entrance was blocked at that point. Thankfully no one else was inside so I took Frankie and made a beeline towards the side entrance. Frankie was a little shocked at almost being hit in the head. I panicked and instead of waiting for an ambulance I took her to Headmistress Bloodgood. Frankie wasn't hurt so I felt it was the best place to take her as she got over her shock. It was also the only location I knew with a trusted adult."

"So you and Frankie are fine?" Deuce wanted to make sure nothing dangerous happened.

"We're fine. What about you and Cleo?" Ben asked.

"Same. Cleo however was more concerned about you not answering her question before everything happened. She'll be looking for either you or Frankie." Deuce warned Ben.

"I figured she would. I guess it is fine to spill the beans." Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you already figured out Frankie and I aren't together."

"Yup."

"Well the truth is that we are friends. It was just Frankie wanted to be accepted so badly that she decided to use my name when Cleo asked about a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure you understand how intimidating Cleo can be sometimes."

Deuce smirked at the comment. "Oh I know. It's one of the reasons why I love her so much."

"Well one thing lead to another and I agreed to go with Frankie on the double date. The rest of it is history...Sorry about the lie."

"It's not me you have to worry about dude." Deuce told Ben. "It was brave of you to try and help Frankie. I'm not saying it was smart to lie to Cleo, but you stuck with Frankie till the end. That's some clawsome loyalty. If there is one thing most of the students would respect it's loyalty."

"So you're not going to be apart of the other group?" Ben asked, pointing back at his locker.

"Nah man. Those guys are just cowards. As long as you just be yourself everyone will accept you," Deuce assured Ben.

"Even Cleo?" Ben could not help but chuckle at the thought of Cleo accepting him in school.

"She'll come around might not show it but she does care about everyone. Especially her friends." Deuce raises his right arm up and forms his hand into a fist. "If we're friends then I know you two will become friends too."

Ben smiles and returns the fist bump. "Thanks man...Do you think she'll forgive Frankie?"

Deuce rubs the back of his head nervously. "That might take some time. Cleo, when hurt, is not big on forgiveness. It's gonna take time or something really big for her to forgive Frankie."

Deuce was surprised when Ben let out a loud laugh. "Uh dude? Are you alright? You do know Frankie probably won't be forgiven."

Ben had catch his breath before he could answer. "Sorry," -huff- "Sorry, it's just Frankie will be forgiven from what you just told me."

Deuce was dumbfounded. "How?"

"I'll explain as we head to class...Now that I think about, you might just be able to help." Ben's began to rub his hands together, signaling Deuce that he was plotting something.

* * *

"You ghouls are the best!"

Frankie was standing outside the gymnasium. Ben was next to her as he waited till she was done talking to to Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura. To Ben Clawdeen was the definition of a werewolf. She was fierce, feisty but a loyal friend. Her whole body was covered in caramel-coloured fur but her hair was auburn coloured that curled and fell to her hips. Clawdeen had bright golden eyes that popped out through the help of her purple eye shadow. Her white fangs could be clearly seen when she smiled, the fangs clearly shining as they were placed in front of her magenta coloured lips. Both ears had two small, golden hoop earrings that were close to the tip. She wore a black jacket with a purple frills at the top and a strapless shirt that is fuchsia colored with black stripes. Her skirt was dark purple and frilly that stopped just above the knees, while being held there by a black belt with yellow circles adorned on it. She had long bright pink socks that stop above her knees, and her shoes were black boots with purple buckles that have a toe opening and large heel.

While Clawdeen was what Ben would describe as a werewolf, Draculaura would be considered the opposite of what a vampire would be. Instead of regular pale skin, Draculaura had pink pale skin. If one word could describe Draculaura it would be pink. Draculaura had her black and pink highlighted hair in pigtails with bangs stopping slightly above her eyes adding to the hairstyle. She had light purple eyes, and wears a bright pink eye shadow and lip stick and has zipper earrings. Underneath her left eye was a pink birthmark in the shape of a heart. She wore a dark purple and sparkly long-sleeved top, that is under a bright pink crochet. She had a white frilly skirt that stopped just above the knees, and had the same colored leggings as her top underneath. Her shoes were pink boots with black lacing, and with a heel. There was so much pink that Ben swore he was about to become color blind with all the pink. What really threw Ben for a loop was that Draculaura was a vegan and hated the sight of blood and could not be in the presence of meat.

Clawdeen and and Draculaura were inside the gymnasium. Frankie had asked for their help in getting her event ready. The two were more than happy to help out their ghoulfriend.

"I just hope this works," Clawdeen tells Frankie. "Cleo knows how to hold a grudge. I heard the last time she forgave anyone was when Shakesfear was just learning to write."

"I'm just so excited!" Draculaura exclaimed. "I still don't know what to wear for this. I hope I choose the right one."

Before Frankie could reply she heard Deuces' voice coming down the hall. Ben also perked up at the sound, knowing that Deuce was bringing Cleo with him.

"She's coming!" Frankie whispered to Clawdeen and Draculaura.

Frankie closes the gymnasium door as she joins Ben in the middle of the hallway. Frankie was extremely nervous. She had no clue what to do if this did not work. Frankie did not care anymore if she was popular or not. All she cared about was making amends with a potential friend. Small sparks started to fly from Frankie's bolts. Ben noticed this and lightly placed a hand on her back. Slightly looking up Frankie saw Ben smiling at her, mentally telling her everything will work out. The look of confidence calmed Frankie down. The bright green eyes of Ben were easy to gaze into as she smiled back, knowing Ben was right. Turning her head back down the hallway, Frankie was ready to meet Cleo one last time.

"Are sure they're going to be there Deuce?" Frankie heard Cleo ask.

"Positive babe." Deuce and Cleo walk around the corner, Cleo still looking at Deuce.

"They've avoided me long enough." Cleo turns her head away from Deuce. "I demand to know what is going- YOU!"

Cleo had spotted Frankie. Her eyes were wide with fury as she stomped towards Frankie.

"You have some nerve leaving after everything that happened last night!" Cleo almost screeched.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I had no choice because Ben saved me from the burning building. I know you're mad. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I just wanted to fit in and be popular." Frankie hung her head in shame but quickly brought it back up as she continued speaking. "I'm done with that though. I know now that I should be true to myself if I want to make friends. All I ask from you know is forgiveness."

"You think it will be that simple? To just give a simple explanation and expect forgiveness?" Cleo growled at Frankie. "I'll never forgive you in your entire un-dead life! Because of your lie, Deuce and I could have gotten hurt. The worst part is you would even sink so low to use a 'normie' as a boyfriend! I felt insulted last night but kept it to myself because you were my focus, trying to determine if you were worthy to join the Fearleading team!"

Frankie covered her mouth in shock when Cleo revealed that she was disgusted with Ben. Deuce stood stone still, unable to comprehend what his ghoulfriend just said. The only one that did not react was Ben. He stayed quiet as both of his hands were placed in his pants pockets. Cleo glared daggers into Ben's body, but her angry demeanour was shattered when Ben smiled.

"Wow, I was expecting worse than that."

Every monster was staring wide-eye at Ben. Cleo's mouth was opening and closing, unable to say a single word. "Wha-I, uh...Wha..?"

Ben looked at the three teens before him, confused as to why they were staring at him. "What's wrong? Do i have something on my face? Wait I know! It must be a stain on my shirt. I thought I got it out in the last wash?"

"Ben! She just insulted you! Why aren't you mad?" Frankie questioned.

"'Cause I know she doesn't mean it," Ben said happily. "Cleo is just mad and needs to let her frustrations out. I know she might have felt weird last night but I know at some point she was starting to have fun. The whole lying ordeal and and gettin caught near an explosion can rattle just about anyone. I'm sure once Cleo sees what we did for, all that anger will be gone."

Cleo regained her composure when Ben stated they had something planned for her. "I don't know if you're just stupid or delusional but whatever you have planned won't work. I'm not that easily swayed."

"Are you sure about that?" Ben asks teasingly. "Frankie has something really special planned. Once you see it you'll know just how sorry she really is."

Frankie took this as her cue to lead Cleo into the gymnasiums. Cleo just crossed her arms, a scowl on her face as she passed Ben. Cleo prepared herself to shut down anything that Frankie did.

Cleo enters looking around to see what the surprise is. "Whatever you have planned better...be….good."

A stage was set up at the opposite end of the gymnasium. Draculaura and Clawdeen were putting up the final pieces of the decoration. What caught Cleo's full attention was the person on stage. In all of his gory, Cleo's favourite singer was on stage; Justin Biter.

" .RA!"

Justin strums his guitar and points to Cleo. "Cleo! This one is for you!"

As he starts to play one of his songs, Frankie walks up beside Cleo. "You know how I said my father resurrected his career? Well that was the only part of the interview that wasn't a lie. I got Bloodgood's permission to set up a concert today plus my dad owed me a favour...I'm sorry again. I don't care if you do forgive me or not, but I hope you'll enjoy this."

Frankie kept her eyes closed as she finished talking to Cleo. Surprising the young monster, she felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her body in a tight embrace. Opening her eyes, Frankie saw it was Cleo giving her a hug. After a moment or so Cleo released the hug.

"I forgive you," Cleo says softly to Frankie, a warm smile now on her face.

Ben and Deuce smiled at the interaction. It looked like everything was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

As soon as Cleo learned about the party, every ghoul and manster was invited and arrived in a matter of minutes. What shocked Ben the most was how fast the ghouls were when it came to getting ready for the party. Even Lagoona had shown up and got prepared for the fangtastic event.

Lagoona's hair was now up in a large cascading hairdo that is similar to the mane of a seahorse. She was now wearing a sea-green striped sheath dress with transparent pink ruffles at the bodice and a cascading pink hem. Her belt was a transparent yellow wrap, and her shoes were pink with green inverted heels.

Cleo's hair was now short and stopped just slightly below her shoulder and was still brown, but had black and light blue highlights in it now. She was now wearing a green and yellow, off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and tights on one leg, with green shoes.

Clawdeen's hair was now short and green and stops right above her neckline. She had golden eyeshadow and bright purple lipstick on. Her outfit was a bright purple top that is elongated like a cloak and is spiked at the tips and is outlined with golden fabric. It stops right above her knees, and light green tights cover the rest of her legs. Her shoes are now a simple golden colour with heels.

Frankie's hair was now up in a ponytail, and her eyeshadow changed to a light blue colour. Her earrings, now lightning bolts, were the same colour as her eyeshadow. Her dress was white with black stripes at the top, and a light blue belt that covers the area over her stomach, and then the dress remained black and white striped that stops just below the knees. Over the top of the dress, was a hot pink over coat.

Draculaura's outfit consisted of her hair being pulled into one large ponytail, and her bangs being pulled up. She wore a small hat, and heart shaped earrings. She was wearing a dark pink strapless dress that stopped right above the knees. Darker pink puffs encircled her top arms, and flowing silk followed stopping below her knees. Her shoes were sparkly black, with dark pink heels that are curved into the shape of a heart.

Ben was astounded at the quick transformation. As if on cue, the regular lights were turned off and strobe lights were turned on. With the new set of lights on music started playing. Every houl in the audience started to scream as Justin Biter appeared on stage. With just a flash of his smile, Justin starts to sing. Ben stays to the far back as he was not much of a dancer. Frankie however had other plans.

"Come on Ben! Let's go have fun!"

"Frankie I don't think-WOAH!"

Ben had no say as he was dragged onto the dance floor. With a heavy sigh, Ben reluctantly accepts that he will have to Dance as does the best he could. Frankie cheered him on as he tries his best to be an okay dancer. Ben would never admit it but he was having fun. The smile on Frankie's chest made his heart skip a beat. He failed to notice it as he could not help but stare at the beautiful monster before him.

The beat of to song started to die as it was soon replaced with a love song. Every monster around Ben and Frankie started to pair up, their hips starting to sway to the slow rhythm. Frankie looked around, seeing if she could pair up with anyone or find her ghoulfriends. To her surprise, and pleasure, Ben took her arm and placed his other hand around her waist. Frankie was once again mesmerized by the green eyes that stared right back into her own eyes. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Not wanting to seem rude, Frankie tore her gaze away from Ben and decided to look around the dance floor.

Frankie spotted Deuce and Cleo in a tight embrace. Cleo's head leaned against Deuce's chest, a wide smile on her face as she danced with the most important monster in her life. Frankie moved her gaze as she spotted Lagoona dancing with someone. Frankie could not tell who she was dancing with, but with the smile that was adorned on her face Lagonna was having a fun time. Out of the corner of her eye, Frankie spotted Clawdeen and Draculaura. They were by the refreshment table, waiting for the next song to come on. Clawdeen notices Frankie looking over and gives her a friendly wave.

Ben meanwhile, was thinking about how lucky he had been so far. True he was not home but he made do with what happened and had gained some great friends. From what he learned, his situation could have been a lot worse when he wanted to attend Monster High. All the students had the choice of not accepting him, to shun the 'normie.' Instead he found a group that accepted who he was. He tried not to think about but Ben hoped nothing would go wrong as he stayed in his temporary home and family. Of course the universe had a different plan for Ben.

As the slow song ended Ben and Frankie separated, but both had silently agreed they were not tired and decided to stay on the dance floor. Cleo and Deuce had the opposite idea and joined Clawdeen and Draculaura at the refreshment table.

"This is so much fun!" Draculaura squealed.

"Frankie sure knows how to set up a party," Clawdeen tells Cleo and Deuce.

"I've been to better ones," Cleo stated. "But for a girl who hasn't been undead for even a month, this isn't half bad."

"Speaking of Frankie, what do you guys think of the 'normie' she's hanging out with?" Draculaura asks the group.

Clawdeen shrugs her shoulder. "He's alright. As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt Frankie i'm cool with him."

Deuce nods his head in agreement with Clawdeen. "Ben's a cool dude."

Cleo searches for Ben in the crowd, her eyes narrow down as she spots Ben. "I don't fully trust him."

Draculaura has a slight frown on her face. "How come? I totes agree with Clawdeen."

"I just can't my finger on it," Cleo explains. "There is just something off about him. Why would a 'normie' choose to come to Monster High. I know it is allowed but it doesn't make sense...I think it has something to do with his watch."

Clawdeen perks up when Cleo mentions Ben's Omnitrix. "You mean the weird looking watch with the hourglass like symbol on?"

"That's the one. Whatever I'm feeling it has something to do with that watch." Cleo turns her head back to the small group. "I don't know about you ghouls but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, even if that means that I'll have to figure it out myself."

The group remains silent, party still going on before them. Ben was unaware that they had talked about him as he continued to dance with Frankie.

Every monster (and Ben) had all their focus on the music. The lights were constantly colouring and Justin kept the crowd entertained the entire time. If one monster had their back turned to the stage they would have noticed a bright flash of purple coming from the other end of the room. They would most likely have concluded that it was a dance light but if they had gone to investigate they would have found their way to the garbage can. To anyone but Ben the garbage would not have looked different. However, at the top of the garbage pile was a white styrofoam cup. The cup was made to have a face on it. The face had a large round nose, the eyes almost as big as the nose, and two front teeth sticking out of the wide smile. This cup would have reminded Ben of home and make him question how it arrived in this dimension. Unfortunately Ben would never know about this appearance as the garbage monster arrived and swallowed the pile whole, leaving no trace behind. The cup was now gone.

It was the cup of Mr. Smoothy.

* * *

 **End of Act 1**

* * *

 **That is the end of the first act of Ben 10: Clawsome Travels. This does not mean the story is over my awesome readers. Far from it. The story is now gonna move on. This was mainly the introduction arc with Ben arriving to Monster High and Frankie starting school. I laughed that some of you were scared this would be over.**

 **Now don't expect updates to be this fast. the reason why this came out so fast was because I had a huge blast of inspiration from the quote above. I got it from one of my classes and I was all 'Oh man! That just fits perfectly!" One you asked why I use the quotes. Well it's not because of Criminal Minds. Never really watched the show. I just like to use quotes because it really sums up the chapter. I always hunt them down and are always listening for them. To me they just show that the story is supposed to be great and teach something. Their is a crossover series on this sight called the 'Obsession' series, created by 'The Struggling Warrior.' It is a fantastic crossover with Danny Phantom and Young Justice. I highly recommend reading it if you are a fan of either series. the writer was the inspiration for quotes.**

 **On to other crossovers, I've been on such a kick with How to Train your Dragon a Frozen crossovers with Elsa and Hiccup getting together. I don't know what it is but I just love the pairing so much!**

 **Alright let's get back to why you guys are here; this story. I hope you liked the aliens I used. I gave you guys two this time! Aren't I generous? With the Grey Matter scene imagine Tony Stark's lab in Iron Man. I imagined how the Galvans would visualize schematics int their minds and came up with that. Did you guys like how I wrapped about the beginning? What do you think Cleo will do to figure out Ben's secret? Will there be more bad guys in the future? And why is a Mr. Smoothy cup in the Monster High world?! You guys will just need to wait to figure everything.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Morantis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is just a partial update as a holiday present and a thank you to all of you for being such great supporters. This is all that I have done for the next chapter and it has been such a busy holiday so I hope you guys can enjoy it before the full chapter comes out.**

 **Edit: Here you guys the full chapter is now done. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _"Change is neither good nor bad. Just different."_

 _Unknown_

* * *

"Ben! It's time to get up. You have a long day ahead of you."

Ben let out a small grunt of disapproval as he shifted his position in bed. A week had gone by since the dance at Monster High. Every ghoul at school was still talking about how Justin Biter had sang live in front of them. If Frankie had yet to make a name for herself, she certainly has now. Ever since the dance though it had been peaceful for Ben. As this was a rare opportunity to relax, Ben took full advantage of it. Sleeping in was one of the many ways Ben took this advantage.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. You get up this instant or it will be detention for a week."

Headmistress Bloodgood, however, did not share the same idea as Ben.

Ben groaned in annoyance. "I'm up. I'm up."

"Good. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Bloodgood stated on the other side of the door.

With food as his motivation, Ben groggily sat up in bed. Ben let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms and back. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Ben took a look around his room.

While it has been only a week, Ben felt satisfied at the progress he made with the room Bloodgood had let him had. The walls were a forest green colour. Most of it was bare but with the help of Frankie, Ben had found some posters to put up on the wall. There was one with Casta and the Spells, a singer and her group that performs only once a year on Halloween night. Apparently Casta was a witch who had the tendency of messing up her lyrics and transforming her audience into animals. Ben took an instant liking to her, plus her music was great to listen to as it was safe to hear on a CD. Ben's other poster was a team he discovered while flipping through the channels on the T.V Bloodgood owned. It was the Barcelgroana team, a famous team known for their wide array of players and skills. The way each monster used their difference to their advantage astounded Ben. It reminded him how each of his aliens were unique in their own way and helpful when fighting his enemies.

Right next to the door was a desk that Ben could do his homework on. The desk had a nice espresso colour as it reflected perfectly with the wall colour. While technically not his, Ben had a laptop for himself to do research on any projects when needed. Bloodgood kept a spare around the house for the students that stayed. Being the only student resident, Bloodgood had allowed Ben to keep it in his room. On the opposite side of the room was the bed. The cover was a similar colour to the walls but had a large black stripe down the middle of the right side. On the right side of the bed was the closet and on the left was a dresser, both the same colour as the desk. They were both filled with clothes that Ben had bought with the money Bloodgood had given him the first night he arrived.

"Guess I better get ready," Ben muttered to himself. "Like Bloodgood said, I got a long day."

* * *

" _And that was Catty Noir 'Love is like a Storm!' What a fangtastic song that was! You know, there have been rumours that Catty herself is dropping the music scene. It just doesn't make sense. This ghoul has been on fire since her first debut song. She has everything; the voice, the dance moves and a killer style! I say whoever made up that rumour just wanted a laugh. From what I just heard from that song, Catty won't be going anywhere for a long howl. Now on to the weather for today."_

Ben and Bloodgood listened to the radio in silence as they finished their breakfast. Ben had come downstairs to find a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. The radio allowed a comfortable silence as the two ate their morning meal. Bloodgood was the first to finish.

"So make sure you're ready by 5," Bloodgood said to Ben as she placed her dish into the sink.

"I should be free by then." Ben took the last sip of his orange juice. "Frankie wanted my help as she practiced for Fearleading. It's too bad she's just on probation."

Bloodgood nodded her head, knowing that Frankie was allowed on the team as a thank you for the dance party by Cleo. "It's understandable. Fearleading is one of the biggest social clubs at Monster High. Cleo's sister, Nefera, won Fearleading Nationals three years in a row when she attended Monster High. Cleo must feel obligated to do just as well as her sister."

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Possibly," Bloodgood considered.

"So I never did find an answer to this but how was Frankie able to convince you to host a mini concert and get it all set up in less than a day?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

Bloodgood chuckled at Ben's question. "Before you and Frankie arrived at Monster High, midterms had just been completed. I was planning on having a school dance with a D.J to congratulate all the students on passing. Frankie just made it easier, and cheaper on the school budget, to have Justin Biter sing."

"Wow, that was lucky."

"Indeed," Bloodgood agreed. A loud chime echoed through the house, letting Bloodgood know the time. "We better get going or else we'll be late."

Ben nodded his head. "Right. I'll just get my bag and-"

" _Breaking News! Residents are asked to stay clear of Fear Ave. and Scream Blvd. A giant creature has been reported to be rampaging, heading west towards the outskirts of town. Authorities are on their way to try and control the situation."_

Bloodgood eyes widen from hearing the sudden report. "Heading west? That's the direction of the school! If the creature makes it to the school it could jeopardize the safety of the students! I've got to go and-"

A loud slam was heard throughout the house, knocking Bloodgood out of her rant. Following the direction of the sound, Bloodgood made her way to the front entrance. All she could find were the curtains moving slightly from the burst of wind and Ben's backpack on the floor.

"Ben?"

* * *

Ben sprinted as fast as he could down the street. He had a vague idea on the direction he needed to go. The smoke did help. Rounding a corner Ben spotted monster civilians down the street, running and screaming as they took quick looks behind them. Before Ben could take a step towards the screaming crowd, a large boom could be heard, followed by the ground shaking. It was silent for a moment before the boom and shake repeated itself; only the sound was louder and the ground became harder to stand on as it shook. The process kept repeating till Ben finally found out what was causing the disturbance. Knocking Ben off his feet as it landed in front of him was a two story high creature that the news had warned about.

Ben stared wide eyed at the beast in front of him. The lower body had legs similar to that of a grasshopper explaining how the beast was able to jump and create a small quake. As Ben continued to gaze upward he found that the body began to change differ from a grasshopper. The upper torso resembled more of a centipede, having several arms and pincers. Each pair operated on its own, taking chunks out of nearby buildings and then tossing them aside. The head of the giant insect was that of a horned beetle except instead of one horn it had two. Its eyes were red with fury as the mouth was dripping with saliva, unable to control it. The whole exoskeleton was a mixture of a sickly green and a mustard yellow.

"Oh boy. I was not expecting that." Ben says to himself.

The giant insect failed to notice Ben as it let out a series of ear piercing screechies and clicks. Ben had to cover his ears due to being in such a close proximity. The colossal insect starts to bend its legs, preparing to jump further down the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taking a quick look around to see if anyone was around Ben activates the Omnitrix, randomly selecting an alien.

Slamming the palm of his hand onto the Omnitrix, Ben is engulfed in a bright green flash, slowly dying down to reveal Ben's body had changed drastically. Standing in his place was now a tall, hunched, humanoid moth. The moth had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. His chest is puffed out in a muscular state as his arms are slightly more muscular than when he was human. His waist is also similar to his human form where the Omnitrix symbol is placed on the green belt with white stripes. On his face are blue cheeks that extend around his head, over the scalp, and ends in the center of his face forming a Y-shaped marking between the eyes. The mouth is wide, forming a frown showing a line of white-blue teeth. The eyes are green with thick, sharp eyebrows above them/ A blue stripe is beneath his mouth, giving off a goatee-like feature. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Although Ben can now be considered a moth, the wings are structured more like a bat.

"Big...Chill!" Ben states in a ghostly whisper.

Taking a deep breath Big Chill sends out his Icy Gale, freezing the street below the giant insect. Not used to such a slippery substance, the insect fumbles and loses its balance falling hard on its back. Flapping his wings, Big Chill takes to the air to asses the situation more.

"'Ice' to meet you," Big Chill jokes. "Hope I didn't ruin your 'trip' through town?"

The large insect begins to thrash its surroundings; twisting its body and flailing its arms in anger of being on its back. Big Chill acted fast, realising his Icy Gale once more to freeze as many claws as possible. The giant arthropod noticed Big Chill taking in the deep breath. Acting on instinct it stopped pounding the ground and spat a goo from its mouth towards Big Chill's head. Caught in mid breath, Big Chill took the ball of goo right to the face; his Icy Gale becoming nothing but snow in the air.

"Gah! What is this stuff?" Big Chill asks in disgust. The Necrofriggian tries to wipe away the substance but is unsuccessful as it sticks to both his head and fingers. "Ugh. This is stickier than glue. It's bad enough that I'm facing this giant bug but now I gotta watch out for its vomit."

Big Chill became too distracted by the sticky material that he failed to notice that the arthropod was able to roll off its back. With great effort, the insect was able to push itself back up into a standing position. Turning towards its attacker, the insect lifted its head at an angle and brought it down fast. A loud 'THWAP' could be heard across town as Big Chill was slapped hard by one of the horns from the insect. The Necrofriggian was sent spiraling into a nearby building, leaving a decent sized dent in the wall. Big Chill fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees to steady himself.

Big Chill stood up and rubbed his arm to soothe the pain coming from one of his many bruises. "I've been out of practice for too long. I've gotta start paying attention or else I'm gonna get squashed."

Flapping his wings to test that they were still fine, Big Chill took to the air once more. Big Chill tries to get in close, knowing that his smaller size would be to his advantage against the multiple arms of the monsters in close combat. The giant insect continuously swats at Big Chill, moving faster and getting more angry with each miss. Taking a step back, the insects shoots out multiple balls of goo. Like a spray of bullets from a shotgun Big Chill was about to take the full brunt of the attack. This time, however, Big Chill was ready for it. Using his concentration, Big Chill turns his whole body transparent. It looked as if the Necrofriggian's body was just a ghostly veil as he continued to stay intangible, patiently waiting for the globs of goo to fly right through him.

"Looks like I saw right through your attack big guy," Big Chill quipped.

Staying intangible, Big Chill flies right through the body of the creature catching it off guard. Once fully through on the other side, Big Chill stops focusing on his power of intangibility and begins to focus on the humidity in the air. Forming ice around his fists, Big Chill flies to the knees and proceeds to punch the body part. With each punch the ice around his fist shatters, only to reform once again to strike. While the the exoskeleton is durable, the giant insect begins to crumple at the joint, unable to endure the pain from the constant shattering of the ice and power of the punches. Just as Big Chill before, the giant arthropod falls to its hands and knees, screeching in rage and pain.

Taking this chance at his opponent's weakened state, Big Chill flies above and releases the biggest Icy Gale he could muster. Ice begins to form around the monster's back, slowly encasing it in a thick layer of ice. The ice layers makes its way over the entire body, trapping the legs and many arms. Before the ice gets to the head, the insect lets out one last roar of anger. Everything becomes silent as the roar disappears into the wind.

"That should hold this guy until the authorities get here," Big Chill states to himself. "I better get going then. Hopefully I'll make it to school on time."

Big flies off into the the direction of the school, taking one last look at his opponent. While it was not a difficult fight for Big Chill, he had a odd feeling about this brawl. Something nagged at the back of his head that this was not normal, even in a word of monsters. Shrugging it off, Big Chill makes his way to school.

As Big Chill's figure started to get smaller, two figures emerged from within the shadows of an alley way. One was slightly in front of the two watched the Necrofriggian leave but soon turned their focus on the giant encased insect.

"Damn that blasted kid!" The man in the back exclaimed in a gravely voice. It almost sounded like the person had a something in their throat. "How could he do that to such a beautiful life? Why did you stop me from doing anything to help?"

"Because, you ignorant fool, this was just a test," the second man answered, a hint of smugness laced in the voice. "We cannot let Tennyson be aware we are here. Besides…"

The man had a sly smile on as he observed the ice mound. He was proud of his work. Nothing would take that away from him. His observation proved fruitful as small cracks started to appear. They started small but grew larger and wider with each passing second. With a loud crack the giant insect rose to feets feet in rage, letting out a snarl that would make even the toughest monsters whimper. The man in the back took a step back in shock, while the man in front had an evil smirk.

"Who said Tennyson finished off this wonderful creation of ours?"

* * *

"So that's why you were late for school?"

Frankie and Ben were walking down the hallway to the creepateria. Ben had just missed the morning bell as he arrived, having to land in a hidden spot and changing back from being Big Chill. While Bloodgood understood Ben's action she could not let him off without a warning. She explained to Ben that it would not be fair to the other students and that it could possibly show favouritism. Ben understood, albeit a little disappointed. Although he was thankful that she had brought his backpack to school, it had all of his homework. Even though Ben and Frankie had several classes together, Ben was unable to explain to Frankie why he was late till now.

"Yeah. Bloodgood said that it was heading towards the school. I'm so used to leaping into action when I know trouble is nearby that I instinctively ran out of the house to stop the giant insect."

"And you're sure you're fine? Nothing hurts?" Frankie asks in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine," Ben answers with a smile. "Big Chill has a very durable body. He might not be the strongest alien I have but he can take a punch!"

Frankie giggled at Ben's enthusiasm. "Even after listening to all of your stories this past week I still can't imagine what it would be like to be a hero. All of your adventures through space are all so amazing!"

"If you're so amazed by those stories wait till I tell you about my time in the future." Ben suggested

"You've been to the future?" Frankie asked, astounded.

Ben could not help but be smug with his next response. "And the past."

Frankie continued to express her amazement as both teens entered the creepateria. The talking stopped as Ben and Frankie felt their stomachs rumble in hunger; all of their thoughts now focused on getting lunch. Ben at first was a little disturbed by the meals provided for some monsters. He was happy to find out that there was some regular food in the assortment of delicacies. Ben did however try a few drinks that intrigued him. His mind went blank at one point when he learned of the different possibilities for smoothies.

Thankfully for Ben and Frankie the line was relatively short. They got their lunch with ease and began to make their way through the bundle of tables and students looking for their friends. The two did not need to look for long as they spotted an energetic pink hand wave them over. Knowing who it was, Ben and Frankie make there way over to the table. Without anything blocking his view Ben was finally able to see Draculaura still waving them over. Next to the pink vampire was Clawdeen with cardboard surrounding her tray. Across from the two friends was Deuce and Cleo talking amongst themselves.

"Finally you two arrive. I've been waiting to tell you guys some big news!" Draculaura states excitedly.

"Sorry," Ben apologized. He sat down next to Clawdeen as Frankie sat opposite of him next to Cleo. "You know how Mr. Rotter likes to drone on."

"I hear that," Clawdeen agrees from behind her cardboard cover. "Half the time I think he just likes to hear himself talk."

"Eating some steak Clawdeen?" Frankie asks.

Draculaura gags at the the thought of the juicy tenderloin before Clawdeen answers. "Yeah, don't want Draculaura to get sick. I tried to avoid it for her sake but today I needed a good meal."

"Bad morning?" Ben asks as he begins to eat.

"You can say that," Clawdeen begins to explain. "I forgot to study last night. Got distracted by 'America's Next Top Monster.' This ghoul goaded me into trying to cheat off Ghoulia." Clawdeen points towards Cleo.

The mummy in question did not seem to care as she checked her makeup with a small mirror. "It was sound advice. It's not my fault that Ghoulia writes everything at once with a minute to go."

"Well I'm proud of Clawdeen for not copying off Ghoulia!" Frankie intervenes. "It would be wrong and it would leave a bad feeling."

"Thanks Frankie." Clawdeen finally comes up from behind her cover as her tongue ran over her lips; savouring the flavour from the meal. "I've talked to Mr. Where and was able to convince him to let me do extra credit to get my mark back up."

"That teacher is all heart," Ben commented.

"Helllloooo. Vampire with important news here!" Draculaura struggled at keeping her voice. She could not keep the news to herself any longer.

Ben laughed at Draculaura's excitement. "We're all ears Draculaura."

"So you guys all heard about that creature that was heading to this morning but it never came and that the authorities have found no trace of where it went." Everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgement, while Ben and Frankie gave each other knowing glances. Ben was somewhat disappointed that the insect was able to escape and the proper authorities found no trail on where it went. Ben was hoping that Draculaura heard some news about where it could have gone.

"Well it seems that someone caught the creature on film and why it never showed!"

The statement quickly caught Ben's and Frankie's attention. Someone had seen him. While the two were nervous everyone else at the table became excited, even Cleo perked up in interest for some new gossip. Draculaura takes out her ICoffin and quickly brings up the video. Ben's worry dies down a bit as the video is shown to be blurry. The one filming is only focusing on the giant insect for the time being but from the corner of the screen come a bright green flash. The camera man shifts the gaze and soon Big Chill makes his appearance. Fortunately there is trouble with the focusing so Big Chill could not be properly seen. His powers however could be seen very well.

"Ugh what a ghastly creature! The colour is enough to make me lose my lunch," Cleo gagged.

"I'm more interested in the little guy. What kind of monster is that?" Deuce asks in a confused tone.

"It looks like some kind of moth monster," Clawdeen suggests.

"No it can't be. Look at the wings! It has to be some kind of Vampire Bat," Draculaura countered.

"What kind of vampire can control ice and phase through objects like a ghost?" Cleo questions, slowly becoming bored due to the lack of information.

"Well whoever that was sure is one tough monster. Did you see how fast it took down the big guy? That is no easy feat considering what they were up against." Deuce concluded.

Frankie and Ben remained silent as everyone else continued to talk amongst themselves about the footage. Clawdeen noticed the absent voices of Ben and Frankie. While it has only been a week since she first met the two it was odd that they were not saying anything. Frankie was a natural chatterbox. She would always join in on the gossip. As for Ben Clawdeen noticed that he would always have a comment ready for whatever came up. He would always be quick witted and have a joke or two up his sleeve.

"You two okay? You haven't said a word since Draculaura showed us the video," Clawdeen states, catching the attention of everyone at the table.

Ben was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed the whole table was looking at him. He gave out a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I was deep in thought."

"About the video?" Draculaura interjects.

Ben nods his head. "Yeah. I don't want to be a downer but there could be a possibility that the video is fake."

Deuce raises an eyebrow at the imputation. "What makes you think that?"

"Seen plenty of videos of the same quality be revealed to be fakes. My grandpa always told me not to believe a recording at first sight. Nine times out of ten it's a hoax," Ben explained.

Ben was trying his best to keep a straight face, hoping that the ghouls and manster at the table would believe him. Clawdeen was the first to speak up.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Ben on this one."

Ben felt relief knowing that if one agreed the other would soon follow.

Draculaura looks at her phone in disappointment. "That's a shame. I was really hoping for some good gossip. It's been really dry lately. The only good discussion has been about Ben being here at Monster High and that got old days ago since we started hanging out."

"Can't argue with that," Cleo concurred with Draculaura. "We need a news outlet that will give us quick updates but does not fail to entertain us. A fast but bland site is no good to me."

"I'll be on the lookout for a good site then." Deuce gives Cleo a one-arm hug as she places her hand on his chest. "Only the best for you babe."

"And that's why you are the perfect boyfriend," Cleo cooed. "It's also because you and I make the hottest couple at school. If there is nothing to talk about then the obvious choice would be to talk about me or the two of us together."

"How modest of you Cleo. What would we do without you?" Ben asks sarcastically with a grin.

Clawdeen tries her best to not snicker as Draculaura and Frankie giggle. Cleo narrows her eyes at Ben but before she can retort the bells ring, signaling that lunch was over and was time for next period.

"Ah bolts, I didn't get to finish my lunch," Frankie states.

"Well I'm gonna make this fast food. Mr. Hack is back and I don't want to give him an excuse to use his new hatchet on me. I'll see you guys later. See you in class Frankie." Ben picks up his trays and proceeds to stuff his lunch down his mouth.

Frankie follows Ben's actions but in a more refined manner of using a fork and knife. Every other monster stands and begins to walk out as Frankie continues to eat, saying goodbye for now till they meet up later. Clawdeen and Draculaura start to walk to the right as Cleo and Deuce walk to the left. Many students rush back and forth between their locker and friends as they get ready for their next class.

Deuce stops at an intersection and gives Cleo a hug. "I got to head to class now babe. I'll see you after?"

Cleo mumbles a yes; her mind not focusing on what Deuce was saying at the moment. Deuce gives one last smile as he walks towards his next class. Cleo stands still in the middle of the hallway, her eyes glaring at the floor.

"Not even a week has passed and already so much has changed since he arrived. I don't think we even know where he came from. No one ever had the gall to stand up to me. It would be social suicide but Ben doesn't seem to care about that. Ben might have gained some friends but I know something is up with him. As soon as Gloom Beach Fearleading Camp is done he'll have my full attention. Nothing can go wrong for my team. We're just too good."

* * *

The final bell rang throughout the school, notifying the students that they were finally free from the prison known as school. Ben casually made his way to his locker. Ben made it apparent that he was in no rush to get out of the school for today.

"Note to self; never prank Mr. Hack" -cough- "unless you know you won't get caught."

Ben's face was completely covered in soot as he made his way down the hallway. Even though Ben arrived early, Mr. Hack was giving Ben the nastiest glare he could muster. While most of the teacher's focus was on Ben, that did not stop him from giving every other student a mean look. Mr. Hack decided that the whole class needed to be punished for what happened to him last week. He assigned the class a chemistry assignment, making everyone think it was a safe mad science test. The truth was that it was a similar concoction from what Ben used but to a smaller scale. Now Ben and half the class had a charred face. The other half noticed the results and stopped or placed their test tubes away from their faces.

Ben considered himself lucky that he kept a spare towel in his locker to wipe the soot away. The day was over for the most part as the students prepared to leave or get to their extra curricular activities. Ben had no plan to go home though. He promised Frankie he would spend some time after her Fearleading practice to help improve. While Ben repeatedly told Frankie that her moves were fine, he will admit that Frankie just needs to memorize the correct order and keep her stitching in place.

Finally reaching his locker Ben opens it up and searches for the towel. Being occupied Ben fails to notice two students walk up to him. Without warning one of the students shoulder checks Ben. Ben lets out a grunt of pain, rubbing the front of his arms that were caught between his body the locker. Still in discomfort, Ben turns to see his would be attackers. The first student Ben easily recognizes. It was Manny Taur, staring down at Ben with a frown on his face. Manny had his arms crossed in front of his chest showing no signs of wanting to be physical. It took Ben a moment to figure out who the other student was.

It was Heath Burns, a fire elemental monster. Ben had only seen Heath a couple of times since he started attending Monster High. Although Ben was constantly hearing Heath's name every hour of every day. This would be the first time they came face to face. Heath was about the height of Ben, possibly slightly taller thanks to his hair. Being a fire elemental, his hair looked similar to a flame as it curls out of a fire pit. His skin was a yellow-bleach colour and his eyes a pepper red. Heath wore a Monster High sports jacket over a grey t-shirt but added on his own flame design to the cuffs of his sleeves. He wore some dark blue jeans and black running shoes with flames at the tip and white soles. Heath was crunched over, laughing at having surprised Ben.

"Oh man, punking newbies is always so satisfying," Heath states as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, take a shot at the normie. Not like I haven't experienced it yet." Ben turns back to his locker and grabs the towel he was about to use before Heath and Manny arrived. He was hoping that by ignoring them they would just walk away.

A smirk appears on Heath's face. "Ah lighten up dude. It doesn't matter if you are a normie or a monster."

Ben perks up. "It doesn't?"

"Nope, you're gonna get picked on anyway since you're the new kid at school."

While Ben was not a fan of the bullying, he was more intrigued by the fact that Heath did not care that he was a normie. "Wait. Why doesn't matter that I'm a normie?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I don't like most normies." The fun is wiped away from Heath's face as he talks. "They think they are so awesome because of how normal they look. They look down at us because we are different...But I know that's not the case for all you normies. I have a normie cousin. I don't like to talk about him much to others because he's a normie and also he's a dork. But he's family so we get along pretty well."

Ben was surprised to hear that Heath had a human cousin. This was the first time he heard that a monster and normie were related. Frankie had told Ben that her grandfather was a human, but by a biological sense that wasn't the case. This was a big question that Ben had been pondering about since he offered to help Bloodgood; can monsters and normies be in a relationship? Apparently the answer had now become a yes. Ben could not help but park that bit of information in the back of his mind for a later use.

"Enough with the chit chat! We've got places to be! We'll make this quick and fun." Heath takes a glance at Manny. "Let's do this Manny."

Before Ben can say anything, Manny voiced his opinion.

"No thanks Heath. I'm not in the mood."

Ben let out a breath of relief. Heath however had a look of surprise and confusion.

"Bro! What wrong with you?" Heath asks incredulously. "You'd jump at a chance to have some fun! What changed man?"

Manny scowled at Heath. "It's not your concern Heath. I'm not in the mood so that's it."

Manny stomps away, his breathing heavy in anger and frustration. This was the third time that he had the chance to have some fun but once he got up to his target all the motivation and determination just disappeared. Ever since he met that giant, red monster his life had taken a strange turn. He needed to find that monster again then maybe, just maybe, he can find an answer to what was going on.

Ben and Heath watched Manny sulk off. Ben was unsure on what to do now. He kept looking back between Manny and Heath till Manny turned down another hallway. An awkward silence filled the hallway between the two teens. While Ben was staring at Heath, Heath was looking at the last spot they saw Manny. Finally, the young fire elemental broke the silence with a doleful sigh.

"What happened to you Manny?" Heath whispers to himself. Heath notices the clock down the hallway and panics as he sees the time. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late! The guys will have a fit if I'm not there on time again."

Heath runs off, not even acknowledging that Ben was still beside him. Ben just scratches his head in confusion. He went from potential victim to completely forgotten. Ben would have stayed longer to ponder what had just happened but he realized Heath was right. It was getting late. He needed to get to the gym.

* * *

"And that's how it's done ghouls."

Ben walked into the gymnasium as he heard Clawdeen finish off her statement. He caught a glimpse of the Casketball team leaving to go practice outside. He saw Heath just behind the group, slumped in a depressive state as he carried a shovel. Not sure what had just happened Ben walked up to Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona as they made their way over to the bleachers where Ghoulia was.

Ghoulia was well known as the smartest student at Monster High. What was even more impressive to Ben was that Ghoulia was a zombie. Ben had learn that zombies faced their own discrimination amongst monsters for being slow and dumb. He realized that was not the case. True they were slow but that made them calm and intuitive. Zombies had time to think about their action and response. It was why most of the chess club was comprised of zombies. Ghoulia was a special case as she was able to move faster than most zombies and an even faster mind.

Ghoulia was just slightly taller than Draculaura only because she slouched and stood awkwardly due to the physique of a zombie. Her skin was a dull, pale grey and her hair was a soft, light blue with a green hair band to keep it flowing down her back. Ghoulia wore cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses and pink chain-link earrings, complementing her magenta lipstick. Ghoulia was wearing a cut out shoulder shirt that had white and black horizontal lines. Overtop the shirt was a tank top with red outlining and straps with cherries on a white background and a skull with a pink bow badge just over the top of the tank top. The shirt was rolled up to the elbow, showing that her fingerless, spider net gloves ran down her forearms. She had a belt that resembled piano keys and a silver belt buckle with the same skull design from the badge. Her pants were blood red with a single black stripe that wrapped around each leg above the knee. To help with her height Ghoulia wears some knee high stiletto boots. The whole boot is black except for the white tips, red laces and red heels.

Lagoona was the first to spot Ben as he got to the group of four. "Hey Ben what are you doing here?"

"Here to meet Frankie. I promised to help her practice her Fearleading moves so that she can impress Cleo." Ben glanced around the room. "Speaking of Frankie where is she and the other members? Also why was Heath carrying a shovel?"

Clawdeen snickered. "In order: Frankie and the others are in the changeroom. They'll be out shortly. As for Heath, let's just say I knocked him down a peg."

Ben smiled guessing it would be a story worth hearing. "This I gotta hear."

"Well me and my ghouls were sitting on the bleachers checking out the latest news in the magazines," Clawdeen started to explain. "We were having fun till the Casketball team came in to warm-up before going outside to practice. Heath decided to be...Heath. He came up to us and tried to flirt. We told him to get over himself. I was hoping to deflate his ego by stating I was faster than him. He had the audacity to say ghouls are too delicate to even run."

Ben winced when he heard what Heath said. "I'm starting to feel sorry for him and you haven't even told me what you did to him."

Clawdeen smiled at Ben's comment. "I'm glad to hear that at least one guy has some sense. As I was saying he riled me up so I accepted his challenge. Two laps around the indoor track. What Heath didn't realize was that today is special for werewolves."

Ben was confused. "What's so special about today?"

"Today was the start of a full moon. The atmosphere is special in New Salem and allows everyone to see the full moon from noon till daybreak the next day," Draculaura explained to Ben.

"You whooped his butt hard then," Ben said with a mischievous grin.

Clawdeen had a smug look on her face as she checker her nails. "Even gave him a head start."

Ben could not help but laugh as he pictured Heath's face. "So what was, heheh, Heath's punishment?"

"He has to clean the Pit of Horrors," Lagoona answered. "It's gonna take him weeks. We were going to see his first attempt after his practice."

"Man I wish I could see that." A thought comes to Ben's mind after hearing the story. "So Clawdeen how fast are you without the full moon to help ya?"

"I'm actually a pretty decent runner," Clawdeen says honestly. "All werewolves are natural born runners. I just used the moon to kick Heath's butt even more."

"Hey no argument with that," Ben agreed. "I was wondering if you wanted to race? I need to release some energy since school was boring. The Fearleading team isn't out yet so now would be a good time."

Clawdeen gave it some thought. While beating Heath was fangtastic, his irritation did increase her adrenaline. The race was too fast. One more at a normal pace should get rid of the remaining rush she was on.

"You're on Tennyson. What are the rules?"

"Just a simple two lap race. We both stay in our lines and we do this naturally. No using the moon."

Clawdeen nods her head, accepting the rule that were made for this race. "Bring it!"

Clawdeen and Ben made their way to the start of the track. The two contestants began to stretch, waiting for Draculaura to cover up the window that Clawdeen used in her previous race. Lagoona stands at the edge of the track, her right arm raised in the air.

"Alright you two, you ready to race?" Ben and Clawdeen answer Lagoona by placing one foot behind their bodies. "Alright then. On your mark….Get set….GO!"

As Lagoona brings her arm down, the two teens sprint off from their starting position. Ben has the lead thanks to having longer legs than Clawdeen, but the werewolf was not out yet as she was still close behind Ben. Sensing she was close by Ben picks up his speed. Clawdeen growls but keeps her pace as Ben continues to get farther away little by little. Both contestants are focused on the race as they complete the first lap to go.

"Go Clawdeen! You totes got this!" Draculaura yells to her friend.

"Come on Ben! Keep that speed!" Lagoona cheers Ben on.

Just as Ben and Clawdeen made it halfway around the track, Clawdeen's reserve energy kicks in. Her speed is increased as she catches up to Ben. Ben spares a glance to his side as Clawdeen is finally neck and neck with Ben. Gritting his teeth Ben pushes for one last sprint. The pressure increases as the two approach the finish line. Draculaura and Lagoona whoop as Ben and Clawdeen finish the race. The two runners slowed down to a brisk walk, breathing heavily as they circled back to see who won.

"So who," -huff, huff- "won?" Ben asks.

The group turn to Ghoulia. She had a video camera setup to record who crossed the line first. She was just slowing the footage down to the last few seconds of the race. Finally, after careful analysis Ghoulia came to a decision.

"Aaargghhhh!" Ghoulia announces.

Ben was unsure on what Ghoulia said. "What did Ghoulia say? I haven't learned zombie yet."

"Ghoulia says, 'Even though it was close Clawdeen won by a nose.'" Draculaura translated.

Ben let out a disappointed sigh as Clawdeen shouted a joyful yes. Ben walked over to Clawdeen, a smile on his face as he extends his right hand.

"That was a close race. Congratulations on winning," Ben says to Clawdeen, still wheezing from exhaustion.

"A lot of monsters would be intimidated by a stronger, faster ghoul." Clawdeen teased through panting. She accepts the handshake, happy that Ben was not a sore loser.

"Eh. I know for a fact it's the ladies that are better. And besides, I practically grew up with a female cousin, who was always smarter, faster than me. Plus she had a black-belt in karate. She could easily kick my butt." Ben sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "She had plenty of reasons to be allowed to. I was a lot like Heath when I was ten years old."

"Get out of town. You?" Clawdeen asked in astonishment. "I find that a little hard to chew."

"No really, but as I grew older I realized girls...or 'ghouls' can do anything men can do. And just as well, if not better." Ben admitted with a smile.

"Well, if what you say is true. Then any guy who can go from 'Heath' to 'Ben' has my respects." Clawdeen said.

"Uhm, you guys?" Lagoona interrupts the conversation.

"What is it Lagoona?" Ben inquires.

"You two are still shaking hands."

Lagoona tries to hold back a laugh as she sees the expression her two friends have on their faces. Ben and Clawdeen quickly let go, a blush appearing on both of their faces from being embarrassed. Clawdeen gives Ben a thoughtful look over. It felt oddly comfortable to hold his hand. She did not even realize that her hand was in his till Lagoona mentioned it. She did not know what compelled her to ask Ben the following question.

"Say, wanna go hang out at the Maul after you're done here? With us, I mean. I-we know you haven't really seen a lot of the sights, and for being such a good sport I-we could be your gore guide, show you the really 'Clawsome' sights." Clawdeen said with a fangy but nervous smile.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that offer Clawdeen," Ben says, oblivious to some of Clawdeen's slip-ups. "I have to help Bloodgood after I'm done helping Frankie. It's too important to reschedule it."

"Tomorrow after school then?" Clawdeen offers.

"Count on it."

The locker room doors open and all the Fearleaders follow Cleo out and to the stage area. Ben wonders where Frankie is till the doors open again and Frankie rushes out with pompoms in her hands. Seeing as this was their cue to leave, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona pack their stuff and exit the gym.

"See you tomorrow Ben." Draculaura waves goodbye as she leaves.

The two other ghouls copy Draculaura as they exit. Ben returns the wave and makes his way to Frankie. As Ben turns his back from the door, Clawdeen pauses. She glances at Ben's back, the smallest of smiles forms at her lips.

"See you tomorrow Ben." Clawdeen says in a hushed tone.

As the door closes behind Clawdeen, Ben walks up to Frankie. Ben notices that Frankie is checking her stitching, making sure they are tight and won't detach during a routine. Frankie is just finishing up as Ben arrives.

"Hey Ben," Frankie greets her friend happily.

Ben gives Frankie a warm smile. "Hey Frankie. Everything all sewed up?"

"Yup. I do have some bad news though."

"What is it?" Ben inquires.

"Cleo is making the practice go beyond 5 p.m," Frankie tells Ben. "You won't be able to stay and help me."

Ben glances to Cleo who is starting to talk to Ghoulia. "Why is she extending practice?"

"Apparently there is a competition coming up. Cleo wants the routine done to perfection," Frankie answers. "I just hope we can meet her standards."

Ben chuckles at the thought of coming close to impressing Cleo. "Well if anyone can meet her expectations it's you Frankie."

"Ah, thanks Ben," Frankie cooed.

"Well if I'm not needed I might as well go find Bloodgood. Gotta get ready for the meeting," Ben proclaims.

"Yeah the sooner you do this the better," Frankie concedes. "Nothing interesting will happen here for you."

"Oh you've done it now," Ben laughs. "You just jinxed it. Once I'm gone something will happen."

Frankie lightly pushes Ben. "Shut up. You're too superstitious. Nothing happens just by saying it unless it's Friday the 13th."

"Hey in my world, you gotta be careful what you say. The universe just loves to prove us wrong," Ben explains with a smile.

Frankie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I gotta stretch now. I'll talk to you later Ben. Good luck this evening."

"Thanks Frankie. Talk to you later." Ben waves goodbye to Frankie.

It was time to find Bloodgood and finally start their mission since they first met.

* * *

"You ready for this Ben?" Bloodgood asked her student.

Ben took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Bloodgood opens the door in front of her and Ben's beating heart is drowned out by all the noise. It was astounding how much sound was coming from this one. Rows and rows of adults were talking amongst themselves. They were all waiting for the council meeting to start. For the first time since Ben arrived, he was finally amongst his kind as a human. Bloodgood and Ben had travelled to the normie side of New Salem. The town council was about to start their weekly get together.

Ben and Bloodgood made their way up the middle aisle. It started slow but every adult began to notice the teen monster. While most would have shouted at Bloodgood for coming they were caught off guard at seeing her walk behind Ben. They were confused as to why their own was with the headless horsewoman. The town representatives and mayor were all silent as Ben and Bloodgood approached the mike stand. Ben stands before the mike as Bloodgood stands behind him to support and help Ben if he falters. Ben looks over the silent crowd, determination shown through his eyes.

Tapping the mike to see if it was working, Ben begins to speak. "My name is Ben Tennyson and I am a student at Monster High."

* * *

 **And there you go! So I've always wondered how Frankie convinced Bloodgood to have a concert in the middle of the school year. I figured this was a nice explanation for how it came to be. This also brings up the main timeline for the story. At this point it is basically spring and it is the second semester for the school. I don't plan on releasing any holiday special chapters because it would mess up the timeline for me. If it somehow works that the chapter focus follows a holiday when I release it: BONUS POINTS!**

 **So from this small bit what do you guys think will happen? Did you like the small cameos of Casta and Catty before they appear in the main story line? Where do you think the giant monster came from? All questions will be...mostly answered when this fully updates. Hahaha**

 **A shout out to guest. This might not be a full chapter but I hope this a good Christmas present for ya. Also shout out to Fan(guest). Your review was just a delight to read. I don't see myself as a great writer. I do this for fun. So when I see comments like yours it just brings me so much joy. Thank you for that. I wish you had your own username so that I can thank you properly through a P.M.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

 **Edit: I am so sorry that it took this long to finish the chapter. There was so much happening in my life. School, money and just trying to have a social life. It was all so much. But it is finally here.**

 **So a lot happened in this chapter. I've set up a lot, and I mean a lot, of foreshadowing of characters. If you can guess who then you are awesome. Some are easy while others are not. Some of you have guessed who created the giant insect but I'm hoping that I threw you for a loop when they witnessed the beat down from Big Chill. Bring on the guesses!**

 **Something to bring up, I have chosen three ghouls to join Ben's harem. They are Frankie (that was a given), Clawdeen and Robecca. As you can see I started a little interest this chapter with Clawdeen. It is only an interest right now, nothing beyond that. Speaking of Clawdeen I would like to thank Vanessa Masters for the race scene and the conversation after. So shout out to them and a big thank you. Now for Robecca. There is a plot reason for why she is joining the harem. That is all I will reveal because it is a long way off before she joins.**

 **That's all for now. I'm gonna focus more on my other stories for a bit. Been neglecting old and potential stories. So next update might be awhile.**

 **So let me know what you think with a review.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Moratnis**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Each of us is a unique strand in the intricate web of life and here to make a contribution."_

 _Deepak Chopra_

* * *

It was quiet for Ben; too quiet. The teenage boy never experienced such pin dropping silence before. Always followed by excitement and noise Ben figured this would be as close to 'peace and quiet' as he will ever get to. This serenity lasted all but two seconds as the calmness was shattered in an instant.

Ben could see every adult's' face change from confusion, into understanding and finally into a mix of anger, concern, or interest. A wall of sound erupted from the assembly, forcing Ben to twist his head in multiple directions to even have a chance at hearing at what was being said.

"This is absurd! Who in their right mind would send their child to that awful institution!"

"That poor boy. Those monsters will kill him if we don't get him out of there. This is obviously a plea for help!"

"Are you daft? He looks absolutely fine. This young lad is trying to prove that there should be nothing to fear from the monster community."

"How do we even know he's human? This could be some convoluted plot to lower our guard!"

The chorus of yelling continued to rise as everyone wanted to make sure they were heard. Ben was expecting some negative reaction, he even experienced some of that negativity when he was Blitzwolfer; but to see so much of it in front of him shocked Ben. Turning to Bloodgood Ben was surprised to see her so calm. Ben fully understood the mountain Bloodgood needed to get over. The Headmistress had faced this crowd multiple times, each attempt met with the same result. This needed to end, and today would be the start of that end.

Taking a deep breath Ben grabs the microphone and yells, "Hey! Would you all stop for one moment! I didn't come here to start a shouting game."

The yell, fortunately for Ben, caused an audio feedback. The uncomfortable sound rang through the whole room, forcing everyone to shield their ears and stop talking. After the ringing finally stopped the audience's attention was once again focused on Ben.

Ben gave a mild glare to the crowd. "What is with the yelling? You're all adults. You should be having a civilized debate, not a yelling game." Ben softens his glare into a look of disappointment. "I wanted to let you know of my attendance before rumours got out of hand of a human learning at Monster High. I truly believe humans and monsters can coexist. This is my decision and my parents agree with this decision. Some of you will agree and most of you won't. In time I believe I can change those negative opinions into positive ones...That's all I have to say really. Uhm, thanks for your time, I guess."

Ben lets go of the microphone and makes his way off stage as Bloodgood, with a smile on her face, follows behind him. The adults regain their voices and yell questions towards Ben. They are all invain as Ben ignores the loud questions directed towards him. As Ben and Bloodgood exit the auditorium the crowd talks amongst themselves, unsure of what to do now that a human is attending Monster High.

One man looks extremely worried after hearing Ben's small speech; more so than anyone else in the room. He stands up from his seat and makes his way over to the farthest corner in the room. There he meets three other men. One had placed himself right in the corner as the other two took their places on opposite sides. All three looked amused, as if someone just told a funny joke. The man who arrived speaks first.

"Sir! This could be a problem! One of our own has gone to the other side! This... Tennyson boy might tip the tide in their favour! What are we going to do?"

The man on the left brought his index finger in front of his lips, signaling for the scared man to stop talking. "Calm yourself Mike. This does not change anything. We will proceed with our plans as if nothing has changed. Right Charlie?"

Mike, who had started to calm himself with deep breaths, turns to the man on the right.

"Luke is right Mike," the man, now known as Charlie, states. "This kid doesn't know anything. It's impossible for him to ruin our plans."

A low chuckle resonates from the man in the center. "As usual, you three fail to think outside the box." The man said with a small Dutch accent.

A small smirk appeared on Luke's face. "You have an idea sir?"

"I do. This idea might just be the big push we need," the leader begins to explain. "This Tennyson is just a naive, young, boy; untainted by the horror awaiting him at that school. We just need to convince him why attending Monster High is a bad idea. Once he comes back to our side, then everyone else will eventually join him."

"When should we approach the boy?" Charlie asks.

"Not anytime soon. Let the boy have his fun. An opportunity will arise for me to enter Monster High. It will be simple," A sinister smile grows on the man's face. "Who can resist Van Hellscream, the world's leading peacekeeper between humans and monster?"

* * *

"That could have been better said but you sent the message loud and clear. I'm proud of you Ben, and thank you for doing this."

Ben and Bloodgood finally got some breathing room after leaving the meeting. They were now walking across the street to the park to find Nightmare and make their way home. Ben had a smirk on his face, his ego slightly boosted from the compliment.

"I'm just glad I had the louder voice in there," Ben states. "Is it always like that?"

"From what I've been told they only shout like that when I'm there," Bloodgood answers in a disappointed tone.

Ben lets out a disappointed breath as rubs the back of his head. "This is going to be harder than I thought. I wish Grandpa Max was here, he always knew how to calm people down and get them to see from a different perspective."

"Speaking of your family, have you found anything on getting back to your own world?" Bloodgood asked.

Ben shakes his head. "No and that really concerns me. I've been here for a week now and I haven't found a single clue or been contacted by anyone. At this point Professor Paradox would greet me to give me some assurance of what is going on. If he hasn't showed up then that means his powers can't take him here."

Bloodgood curiosity rises. "This is the first time you mentioned this Professor. Who is he?"

"Your basic scientist who now lives in the essence of time and can travel to different moments in time," Ben answers casually, as if it was basic knowledge.

Bloodgood stops walking, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She did not know if Ben was joking or being serious. Ben was deep in thought, not noticing Bloodgood has stopped walking beside him. It was true Ben was used to being on his own but this felt different with him. There was nothing to show why he was here. No immediate danger or any reason why he was staying for so long. There was nothing that told Ben why and that meant something big was going to happen.

A ringtone cuts Ben's train of thought. Turning back, Ben sees Bloodgood catching up to him with an iCoffin (a very popular cellphone brand used amongst the monster community) in her hands. Bloodgood passes the phone to Ben.

"You're going to have to get your own phone eventually Ben," Bloodgood states with a smirk. "It's Frankie. While you talk to her I'll go find Nightmare. I also want to hear more about your friend. Don't think you'll get out of it with just a simple explanation."

As Bloodgood walks away, Ben swipes the screen to answer the call. "Hello?"

" _Hey Ben! It's Frankie. Just wanted to ask how that meeting went?"_

"Oh you know how it is with adults. You try to tell them something but they just won't listen to ya," Ben answers.

" _That's too bad but I know you won't give up after the first attempt,"_ Frankie consoles Ben. _"It just takes awhile for adults to learn to listen to us teenagers every once in awhile."_

Ben chuckles at Frankie's encouragement. "You got that right. So how did Fearleading go?"

Ben hears Frankie grumble a bit. _"So you were right. I shouldn't have said 'nothing interesting will happen.'"_

"See. I told you the universe likes to prove us wrong when we go against it. So what happened?" Ben asks. As he talks to Frankie, Ben sees Bloodgood coming back with Nightmare. Ben waves to Bloodgood knowing it was time to head back to the house.

" _Well it's a long story but I think it all began when the stitching in my leg came undone…"_

* * *

"...So after I come back from talking with Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona I enter the screamatorium and every ghoul decides they had enough. They just up and quit the Fearleading team so that they could try out for the school play. Needless to say I didn't because I knew Cleo needed me. She was always being serious with me and everyone except my friends don't because I'm the new kid. Cleo is holding tryouts today for the new squad. Once we get new members, Cleo and I will make Fearleading great again!"

Ben and Frankie were walking to school together. Frankie could not finish her whole story over the phone. They both decided to meet up on the way to school so that she could finish her tale.

"Wow, a lot did happen after I left the school. I still can't get over the fact that you actually hit Cleo with your leg," Ben commented. "So you and Cleo are the only members now?"

Frankie smiled sheepishly. "Well...yes and no."

Frankie saw that Ben was confused so she continued her explanation. "Well you see I got promoted from probation because I stuck with Cleo through this tough time."

"But?"

"But I accidentally flung my arms into her drink and the smoothie went all over her as I put the Fearleading necklace on. I was unpromoted right away." Frankie hung her head in shame as she finished telling Ben what happened.

"Wow. You, Cleo and smoothies do not mix well together," Ben laughed. "Although I think it was unfair of Cleo to do that."

Frankie waved her hand to get Ben to stop. "It's fine. It was the heat of the moment. I know Cleo was just stressed. Once we get some members everything will be just fine."

"You always see the best in other," Ben says with a smile. "Never lose that Frankie. It's one of your best qualities."

A slight red tinge appeared on Frankie's cheeks from Ben's compliment. Frankie could not help but smile shyly. "Thanks Ben!"

Frankie starts to jog in front of Ben. "Now come on you slowpoke. If we go at the pace you're going we'll be late for school."

A small groan escapes Ben's lips. "Do we have to go?"

Frankie giggles at Ben's question. "Of course silly. Going to school is always fun."

"That makes one of us," Ben mutters.

* * *

The school bell echoes throughout the school letting the students know it was time for their next class. Ben and Frankie were taking their time leaving the classroom as they had free time for the next hour. Ben was amazed at how fast Cleo worked. When he arrived at school every wall was plastered with posters and banners were set up in every hallway for Fearleading tryouts.

"Everywhere I look there is something related to Fearleading. When does Cleo want to start the tryouts?"

"I think Cleo got permission from Bloodgood to hold tryouts all day," Frankie answers. "I should get going to the screamatorium now that I think about it. Cleo might need my help. I'll catch you later Ben!"

Ben waves goodbye to Frankie and proceeds to scratch his head, unsure of what to do now. Feeling his stomach rumble Ben got his answer right away. It was time for an early lunch. With a quick pace, Ben heads in the direction of his locker to put his books away and to pick up some change for lunch. Not slowing down, Ben cuts the hallway corner but runs head first into Clawdeen.

The impact causes both teenagers to fall down and drop everything they were carrying. Papers and books littered the ground as Ben and Clawdeen groaned in pain. Ben was rubbing his lower back trying to soothe the spot that hurt the most.

While Clawdeen was rubbing her forehead, she was more annoyed than hurt.

"Alright there better be a good reason for why I'm on the floor," Clawdeen says with a growl. "If I'm late because of- oh! Ben. You were the one that crashed into me?"

Ben stood up while extending a hand to Clawdeen to help her up. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was gonna go for an early lunch and wanted to get there fast. As you felt for yourself that didn't go too well. My stomach sometimes is usually ahead of my mind when it's hungry."

Clawdeen lets out a small laugh. "You're screeching to the choir Ben. Nothing can stop my brothers and sisters, myself included, when it's steak night at home."

"Still I should have taken my time." Ben dropped down onto his knee and began to gather Clawdeen's papers. "The least I could do is help gather your stuff."

"Thanks Ben. Here, two sets of hands are better than one," Clawdeen says as she goes on both of her knees.

Ben appreciated the gesture as he continued the task at hand. The more pages he picked up the more he noticed that every page had a drawing; more specifically, designs. Each one was colourful and unique. Ben was amazed with the sketches even if he was not that big on fashion. He knew talent when he saw it.

"Hey these designs are pretty good. You into fashion?"

Clawdeen's ears perked up at the big compliment. "Yeah! It's been a passion of mine since I can remember. I've always wanted to create killer outfits for my ghoulfriends. I'm hoping to extend this hobby into something of a career."

BBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Ben and Clawdeen looked up at the school speaker, their conversation paused due to the bell.

"That was the bell for the start of this period, right?" Clawdeen asks.

Ben nods his head. "Yes it was was."

"Fangtastic." The sarcasm was thick as Clawdeen's ears drooped. "I'm late for class."

Ben rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. It's my fault that you're late."

Clawdeen waved off the apology. "It's alright Ben. I was gonna be late anyway. We'll have to finish our conversation some other time."

"How about after school? We can hang out, talk and you can show me around the maul that you offered yesterday," Ben suggested.

"That's perfect for me," Clawdeen accepts with a smile. "I'll see if any of the other ghouls would like to come."

"Awesome. I'll see you later Clawdeen. Don't want to keep you waiting for too long."

"Oh bats!" Clawdeen runs off in a hurry but quickly waves goodbye to Ben as she goes around another corner.

Ben chuckles to himself but stops as he feels his stomach growl once again.

"And now I won't keep you unsatisfied any longer. I wonder if I can convince one of the lunch ladies to put chili fries onto the menu?"

* * *

"I can't believe you accepted!"

"What can I say? Heath finally wore me down."

Ben was almost done school for the day when he came upon Frankie and Draculaura by his locker. Draculaura seemed unhappy while Frankie seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Hey girls. What did Heath wear you down too?"

"He kept asking me to the Spring Pep Rally Dance," Draculaura answered. "I finally gave in and said yes."

Ben's eyes slightly widen at the statement. "No way…"

Draculaura's eyes droop down. "I'm not proud of it."

"Well who would you rather go with?" Ben asks.

The young vampire gave the question some thought. "I don't know...Someone special."

At that exact moment something miraculous happened. A classroom door opened up right behind Draculaura, allowing Ben and Frankie to watch the following events unfold. Out of the classroom came a blinding light. One figure stood out as he blocked the light that was blinding to the teen hero and teen monster.

The figure was Clawd Wolf.

Ben had a few classes with the werewolf but never got the chance to know more about him. Being well endowed in athletic ability, Clawd was very tall and physically fit. He was not the tallest monster in school but he was just under the full height of Manny taur. His fur was light brown but his hair was a darker shade of brown. Clawd's hair was kept in a respectable style as it was unique for him but did not get in the way of his activities. It formed around his head, making its way down the side, forming sideburns. Clawd's eyes were a golden yellow and matched the colour of the small hoop earring that was on his left ear. He wore the Monster High sports jacket over a white button up shirt. Just like Heath he put his own design at the cuff of the sleeves; three red claw marks circled each cuff. Clawd wore dark grey jeans that was held up by a belt with a white moon belt buckle. On his feet were running shoes specifically designed for him to fit firm but comfortably. Clawd Wolf was also the bigger brother to Clawdeen Wolf.

Ben and Frankie stared wide eyed as Clawd moved away from the light. It turns out that the light actually came from some monsters who worked in the drama club. It just so happened that a moving stage light turned on just as Clawd opened the door.

As Clawd continues his movement, Draculaura continues to describe her perfect date.

"Someone kind."

Clawd helps a fellow student get books down from their locker. However as soon as the monster gets their items they proceed to trip and everything gets thrown into the air.

"Athletic."

Clawd does not blink and effortlessly catches everything in the palm of his hands. The monster that trips is able to get up on their own and Clawd graciously hands their items back to them once again. At this point Clawd makes his way in the direction of Ben, Frankie, and Draculaura.

"Someone like…" Draculaura pauses her speech as she finally notices Clawd approach them.

"Hey, how's it going." Clawd and Draculaura give each other a couple of friendly fist bumps.

"Hey Clawd," Draculaura replies as Clawd walks away. "Someone like…"

"Clawd!"

Frankie could not hold her excitement in. Sparks were flying from her bolts as she announced Clawd's name. She was beyond happy at thinking what a cute couple the vampire and werewolf would be. Ben could not blame Frankie for being excited. He just witnessed Clawd portray every trait Draculaura wanted; and it was spot on.

"Clawd?" Draculaura looks in the direction of where the teen wolf went. Confusion was apparent on Draculaura's face but then it changed into shock. "No! Get real! He's Clawdeen's brother! Ben tell Frankie she's crazy for thinking that."

"Hey I'm actually going to go with Frankie on this one. Although I won't deny that she can be crazy sometimes." Ben just smirked as Frankie playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Take it from a guy who's experienced this from a friend perspective first hand, usually the dating your friend's sibling turns out to be a good thing."

"You have a sibling?" Draculaura asks.

Ben shakes his head. "Nope, only child, but I have a similar circumstance. My best friend from back home is dating my cousin. It was weird at first but I came to accept it and the three of us became closer as a family."

"Oh you must be talking about your cousin Gwen!" Frankie was already aware of who Gwen Tennyson was from Ben's stories.

"It might have worked out in the end for you Ben but it might not be the same with me. I've known Clawd since before he was house broken," Draculaura countered.

"Okay I'll give you that point," Ben conceded.

"But you like him, right?" Frankie asks.

"I don't not like him..." Draculaura was giving it more thought but frowned when she began to imagine Clawd and herself together. "But there is a lot to deal with right now! We're friends and that's how he'll always see me."

Once again, Frankie's bolts sparked with electricity. "Not if you join the Fearleading squad."

"Say what!" Ben exclaimed. "Hold on. Time out. What happened to the tryouts?"

"No one else showed up but me," Frankie explained. "Cleo was devastated."

'I'll bet she was,' Ben thought to himself.

"But I think that really mellowed out Cleo," Frankie continued with her explanation. "She realized that she couldn't rule Fearleading Squad with an iron fist. I'm telling you guys Cleo has changed. If you join Draculaura, Clawd will see you as...part of the team!"

Ben was skeptical that Cleo changed that easily. He was betting that Cleo needed a little more time.

Draculaura was not convinced just yet about joining the Fearleading Squad. "You are sure Cleo has changed?"

"Absolutely!"

"...Okay I'm in!" Draculaura was giddy with excitement.

"So you got Draculaura to join. How many other monsters have you recruited?" Ben wondered.

"Including Draculaura? Just one." Frankie was still happy that she at least convinced one monster to join, especially considering it was one of her ghoulfriends.

"So just you, Cleo, and Draculaura. Do you realize how ridiculous that will look?" Ben questioned.

"Not a problem. We just need one more member and it will be fine," Frankie stated.

Ben crossed his arms in disbelief. "Who else do you think will join the squad? Clawdeen?"

* * *

"And from the face you are making Frankie got to you, huh?" Ben asked in a neutral tone. He was waiting outside the school gates after school for Clawdeen.

Clawdeen was not in a particularly happy mood. Turns out that Frankie was thinking about asking Clawdeen to join the squad. At first Clawdeen just laughed at even thinking about helping Cleo. However Frankie played her ultimate card: social suicide. Clawdeen knew how much Frankie wanted to fit in. Without a proper team, the Fearleading team would be the laughing stock of the school.

"Yeah. I couldn't help it. As a werewolf, I'm loyal to my pack and friends. It's my very nature to always help my friends when they need me. So I broke down and said yes."

"At least you'll be with friends," Ben tried to reassure Clawdeen's decision.

Clawdeen let out a soft sigh. "I just hope Frankie is right about Cleo. Enough about Fearleading, let's get going."

Adjusting his backpack into a comfortable position, Ben nods his head and starts to follow Clawdeen to the maul. Ben had yet to go to the local monster maul in New Salem. He bought all of his necessities on the human side last week. He was interested to see what similarities and differences the monster side had.

Ben decided to start off a different topic for the conversation to continue. "So is it just the two of us going to the maul?"

"Yeah just the two of us, for now anyway," Clawdeen answered. "I asked Draculaura, Frankie and Lagoona to see if they would like to come but they all said they couldn't."

"How come?"

"Frankie needed to stay at school to tell Cleo about the new members. Draculaura said she needed to search her closet for a new look. Something about...trying to impress someone. And Lagoona has practice," Clawdeen explained.

Ben perked up hearing Lagoona having practice. "Oh, she made the swimming team? That's awesome!"

Clawdeen had a smug look on her face, telling Ben that she knew something that he did not. "She didn't just make the swim team, Lagoona is their new captain."

Ben went wide eyed. "I know Lagoona told me she was a good swimmer but I had no idea she was that good. How did she become captain?"

"Well Lagoona made the team easily enough," Clawdeen started off. "It just so happened that the previous captain had an accident during practice. The giant squid wanted to join practice and have fun"

"Yikes. Is the previous captain okay?"

"Oh he'll be fine." Clawdeen waved off Ben's worry. "He's in a full body cast but he'll make a full recovery. He appointed Lagoona captain because of her skills and her leadership traits."

"Well congrats to Lagoona," Ben states with a smile.

"We might celebrate with her later, but for now…" Clawdeen looks away from Ben and points ahead. "We have arrived at our destination."

Ben follows the direction Clawdeen is pointing and sees that the werewolf is right. The shopping center was massive. The whole building was three stories high and seemed to go at least a mile wide. The front entrance had a large stone archway with _'New Salem Maul'_ cut in steel. Monsters of every shape and size were making their way in and out of the building.

Ben let out a low whistle. "This place is impressive."

"Isn't it. It's my home away from home. Don't worry Ben, I'm gonna show you all the best hangouts."

For the next hour Clawdeen was the perfect tour guide. The teen werewolf did not miss a single detail about every store they walked by. Clawdeen explained which stores were important to remember as they would either be 'totally clawsome' or have 'fangtastic' deals on the go. It seem Clawdeen knew what she was talking about as Ben did not have any questions. Ben was interested in the iCoffin store; Bloodgood was right about needing to get one. Clawdeen explained which models were killer in both design and functionality. After some browsing Clawdeen states that there is one more section left in the maul.

"What's the final section Clawdeen?" Ben asks.

"It's the resting haven for any teenager that comes to the maul; the food court!"

"Excellent! I could go for some food right now."

"We'll be stopping at a personal favourite for us ghouls. How do you feel about a cafe?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Depends."

Clawdeen had a toothy grin. "Well don't worry, this place has the best smoothies in the whole maul."

Ben became starry eyed at Clawdeens proclamation. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ben runs off as Clawdeen laughs at him to slow down. As the two make their way to the food court a figure walks by them, making sure that they don't show their face to the teens. Taking a quick glance behind to see if they were now at a safe distance the being heads towards the pet store. They stop just outside the store, looking at all the animals that were being taken care of by the workers. A sly smile appears on the figure's face as they head inside the store.

* * *

"Oh sweet sumo it has been far too long since I've had a smoothie!" Ben blissfully states as he puts his drink down.

As promised Clawdeen had taken Ben to her favourite cafe. The Coffin Bean was a popular hangout for any teens at Monster High. Some would even get a part time job as a scarista. Ben recognized a few students as they waited in line. Ben had to agree with Clawdeen that the Booberry smoothie he had order was one of the best smoothies he has had in his life. It was not like Mr. Smoothy but it was a close second. Clawdeen and Ben were sitting at one of the table that the cafe provided as they enjoyed what they ordered.

Clawdeen took a sip of her coffinccino before acknowledging Ben's statement. "I knew you would love this smoothie."

"So how did you know I liked smoothies so much?"

"Cause of this little girl!" Clawdeen states with pride as she point to her nose.

Confusion was apparent on Ben's face. "Your nose?"

"Oh yeah. This baby can let me know almost anything about a monster," Clawdeen explained. "For example Draculaura always has the scent of tomato juice on her. It's her favourite drink."

Ben nodded his head understanding. "I see. So what can you smell off me?"

Clawdeen closed her eyes to concentrate as she took a couple of sniffs. "Hhhhmmm...Well I can smell a mixture of fruits that have been in contact with ice...there is also salt, grease, melted cheese, ground beef, chili sauce and….grass?"

Ben smiled at the good description of his smell. "That would be because of my love of chili fries. Best meal anyone can ask for. The smell of grass is from my days as a soccer player."

"You play soccer?"

"Yeah, back home I was a local star," Ben boasted. "I was the keeper for the Bellwood Bruisers. Team voted me MVP for protecting our net in the finals."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes with a smile. "Sounding a bit like Heath I see."

"Hey everyone deserves to act prideful when they earn it. Heath however hasn't earned it yet which is why he's annoying."

"You've got a point there."

"I have to say this has been a great day Clawdeen," Ben states. "Thanks for showing me around."

"It's all good. I had fun showing you around. It was refreshing to show this place to someone new. Now just come back a couple more time and you'll have this place memorized no problem."

"I do need to come back for a new phone. I just hope that- did my drink just move?

Clawdeen has a perplexed expression as she looks down at Ben's smoothie. At first she thought that Ben was seeing things but then the cup did move. Both teens looked at each other then back at the cup. The cup only moved slightly at first but soon became bigger as the time between the motion started to decrease. As soon as the cup fell off the table Clawdeen and Ben felt the vibration through the floor and the screaming coming from outside the cafe.

"Is that normal for this maul?"

Clawdeen shook her head. "No it isn't."

Ben and Clawdeen rushed out of the Coffin Bean and were met with monsters running towards the exit. They both look in the opposite direction and see what is causing the problem. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"No way…"

"It can't be."

Clawdeen's and Ben's words were lost in the air as screeches and clicks punctured the air. The giant insect looked around, as if it was trying to determine where it was as it moved. As it continued its trek, the monster would destroy the upper walkways and anything else in its path as citizens screamed in terror. Ben was flabbergasted that this giant creature had appeared here. Ben was silent, unsure of what to do with so many monsters around him. Clawdeen was acting the exact opposite of Ben.

"Isn't that the giant insect from that video?! How the heck did it get in here?!"

"I don't know, but we got to make our way out of here!" Ben urged. Ben grabbed Clawdeen's hand and started to run with the crowd.

Ben was thinking as fast as he could. He needed to find a place to transform so that he could protect everyone in the vicinity. He noticed an opportunity when a large crowd came down from a stairwell. Ben steered into the crowd on purpose as Clawdeen kept her eyes on the insect. Soon Clawdeen and Ben were being shoved around as they were beginning to lose their grip. Ben was hoping for this as it would provide the perfect reason for getting lost. One big push made Clawdeen slip out of Ben's grasp.

"Ben!"

"Clawdeen!'

With Clawdeen out of his site Ben makes his way to the out of the crowd. The maul continues to shake with each step from the giant creature. Ben knows he needs to take it out now or else the whole building will crumble to the ground. The young hero sees a side hallway where no one is coming out from. Ben rushes towards it as he activates the omnitrix to select an alien. A hologram of an ape appears as Ben hides from any prying eyes. Ben chooses the alien and slaps the omnitrix down to start the transformation.

Ben hunches over as his arms elongate until they touch the ground and swell up. His whole body becomes more rectangular and becomes coated in what seems to be a plastic substance. A mixture of red, blue and yellow with black lines separating each colour appear over the plastic coating. Bumps appear at different points around the body, giving it the appearance of a building block. Ben's jaw juts out as his eyes turn a full emerald green. The symbol of the omnitrix is placed in the center of the chest.

"BLOXX!"

Bloxx stretches out his body and retracts it to cover more ground and get back to the giant insectoid faster. The maul has been damaged more as Bloxx follows the destruction. Bloxx turns a corner and sees the monster still making it's way through the maul. Landing just behind it Bloxx takes some debris and transforms into a catapult and flings it at the large creature. The shot makes a direct hit and makes the insect stumble. It turns around to see it's attacker, roaring in anger.

Bloxx returns to his original form as he smirks. "Come on big guy. I took you out before and I can do it again."

A large cannon appears on Bloxx's back, dubbed the Bloxx-lobber, and begins to shoot projectiles. Bloxx proceeds to run around the monster as he continues to fire, the shots exploding on contact. The creature roars in pain, taking a swipe at Bloxx. To avoid getting hit the segmentasapien stretches to the upper level of the maul. The swipe barely misses as Bloxx escapes. Bloxx swings from broken beams and rails as he continues to circle his foe. The insect continues to get angrier and angrier, trying to get a single hit at the ape. Bloxx could not believe how well this was going for him. No civilians were nearby so he could focus on taking the enemy down. He was also more agile in this environment and even if he did get hit, Bloxx would be able to regenerate. Nothing could go wrong.

"Oh great. Why did I have to think about that now?" Ben reprimanded himself.

"Ben! Ben! Shout if you're okay!"

Bloxx follows the direction of the yelling and sees Clawdeen. His eyes widen in surprise, wondering why she was so far away from a safe spot. Bloxx was not the only one to notice the yelling. Changing its focus off of Bloxx the giant arthropod looks down at Clawdeen. It takes a giant intake of air and spits out the ball of goo.

"NO!"

Acting on instinct, Bloxx moves to intercept the goo. He moves as fast as he could but it seems Bloxx is gonna cut it close. Bloxx's worry increases as the goo gets closer to Clawdeen. Clawdeen hears the projectile heading towards her and freezes as she sees the giant insect. Clawdeen closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable impact, yet...it never came.

"Yuck. Different glob, same feeling."

Clawdeen opens her eyes and sees the segmentasapien stuck in the middle of a large web. Just behind the webbing was a pile of blocks in the shape of a body without a head. Bloxx had detached his head from the body while shooting it towards Clawdeen. He reformed his body in midair just as he was struck. Upon impact, the glob expanded a created a spider web to keep Bloxx in place.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bloxx asks.

Clawdeen nervously nods her head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. W-what are you?"

"The name is Bloxx. I'm just your friendly neighbourhood alien."

"Alien? How can you be an-"

A loud roar interrupts Clawdeen as the large insect starts to charge towards them.

Bloxx's eyes widen. "Uh-oh! Sorry but there will be time for questions after we get out of danger. Now hold on!"

Bloxx once again detaches from his body, easily escaping from the sticky web. His whole body forms as he grabs Clawdeen and places her inside him as he changes into a semidome. Inside Clawdeen is screaming her head off. Everything was happening too quickly for her to grasp what was going on. All she wanted was a nice relaxing evening with a new friend. The worst part for her was that she had no idea where Ben had gone off too. It became weirder for her when the head of the so called alien appeared in the dome.

"Okay you'll be safe in here for a bit but you need to get away as fast as possible. When I give the signal you start running, okay?"

"I don't even know what's going anymore!" Clawdeen screeched. "Why should I even listen to you?"

"...You were looking for your friend before. Ben, right?"

Clawdeen raises her eyebrow in interest. "...I was. What's that got to do with what's happening right now?"

"I'm just letting you know he's safe," Bloxx stated, trying to reassure Clawdeen. "I found him before I came to fight ugly. He was concerned about you. Told him I would try and find you but as you just saw the fighting came first."

"Ben's okay?" Clawdeen's voice was high. She was hoping that this was not a lie.

"He is. Now like I said before-"

THWOMP!

"OW!" Bloxx was starting to panic. "Okay we have got to make this quick! The big man upstairs is slowly breaking through!"

Clawdeen nodded her head to say she was ready. Bloxx instructed the teen wolf on which way to face so that when he did open up she would be sprinting away. Clawdeen closed her eyes to prepare herself. She took a deep breath through her nose before her eyes shot open in shock.

"Okay on the count of three. One...two...three!"

Clawdeen was startled out of her stupor by Bloxx yelling. She sprints with all of her might, not daring to look back. Only when she goes around the corner does she look to see what was happening. The alien had getting back into the fight, annoying the giant insect so that it would not focus on Clawdeen. As the teen wolf gets out of eyesight, she wonders if this has all just been a bad dream.

Bloxx was satisfied that Clawdeen was now safe, but the enemy in front of him was annoying. The damage that he had inflicted on the creature seem to be minimal. The hard exoskeleton was too good of a defense and it had learned its lesson from the last fight as it dodged any attack aimed at the joints. Bloxx needed to find a weakness or else this fight will not end soon.

The giant arthropod tries to shoot out multiple gobs of goo in hope of hitting Bloxx or at least setting up traps. That was when Bloxx had an idea. The only spot that the large incest did not have protected. Bloxx only had one chance to get this right. His chance came when the creature started to take a deep breath. Bloxx stretches so that he goes right across the mouth. He sets up the Bloxx-lobber once more. The large insect's eyes widen in fear as it knows what Bloxx wants to do. It tries to close its mouth.

BAM!

The projectile makes it inside the mouth, forcing the arthropod to swallow. As Bloxx lands, a loud rumble can be heard from the stomach shortly followed by a boom. The creature roars in pain as black smokes escapes it's mouth. The smoke it too much as it envelops the insect. Bloxx is forced to step back waiting to see if his enemy will finally be subdued. The smoke finally disappears, only to leave Bloxx surprised.

The creature was gone.

"What?! How is that possible?"

Bloxx tried to have a look around but a familiar beeping grabs his attention. The omnitrix was about to time out. WIth no time to spare Bloxx notices an opening in the skylight that was knocked out during the destruction. He reaches for the edge and climbs out onto the roof. Bloxx sprints to the edge and drops down onto the grass just as he transforms back into Ben.

Ben lets out a breath of relief. "Well at least it's gone. Now I just need to find Clawdeen to show that I'm fine."

After a quick jog around the building, Ben sees some lights flashing and a siren going off. It seems that the police have finally arrived. They were about to rope off the area so while no one was looking, Ben snuck his way into the crowd of worried civilians. Ben calls out for Clawdeen, hoping she made it out after he saved her. Ben feels a tap on the shoulder and turns to see Clawdeen, a worried expression on her face.

"Clawdeen!"

"Ben…"

"I'm glad you're safe. I was worried after we got separated but I see you made it out just fine."

"...Yeah I made it out just fine," Clawdeen states as her frown changes into a smile. "What about you? What happened after we got separated?"

Ben just shrugged his shoulder. If Clawdeen was not going to bring up her experience then he had no reason to pretend to have been rescued. "I followed the crowd mostly. I'm just hoping no one got hurt."

Ben takes a look around to see if anyone had gotten injured. While doing so Ben was looking away from Clawdeen. Her kind expression changes in an instant to that of curiosity and mild annoyance. Clawdeen's eyes narrow in suspicion of Ben. She can tell that Ben was lying. The teen boy did not follow crowd. Clawdeen was also starting to not believe the gorilla alien about how it rescued Ben. There was only one thing she could trust; her nose. Clawdeen's nose was only telling her one thing.

Bloxx had smelt like smoothies.

* * *

 **Hello once again everyone for this chapter of Clawsome Travels!**

 **So I have several reasons why this took awhile. The first reasons was I got a full time job. I work over 35 hours a week while I balance school so this takes away the majority of my time. The good news with that is I only have one more year left before I am done and take a breather from school. The second reason is the renewed version of Monster High coming out. This left me in a pickle on decisions. Now I won't be like "I'm gonna re-do the whole series!' That won't happen. I need to decide if I should incorporate some character traits of the ghouls from the new series into the old one. For example Lagoona is all about being the best at sports while the old Lagoona was contempt at being just the swim captain.**

 **So here is my question for you guys. Should I add some of the characters and traits or should I just keep everything as it is? Let me know in a review.**

 **To those who have pm me I will get back to you in the next day or so. I'm sorry for not replying but I needed a break from fanfiction. I was putting too much focus on it and needed to focus on life.**

 **Now as an apology for this taking long to come out here are some answers to questions you guys have been asking.**

 **This is Ben after everything happened in Omniverse. I liked the series so I decided to start from after that point. My Ben is a mixture of Omniverse and Alien Force. He has a fun side to him but knows when to be serious.**

 **No Ben will not have Skurd with him. Like I said this is after Omniverse so Skurd is gone. I'm sorry to everyone who liked him.**

 **Everyone has been taking a guess at only one of the figures from the previous chapters. I was hoping for guess on both. So to get the guessing started I will provide a prize. The first person to guess correctly who those two were through a pm will get a message back from me. In that message will be a scene that I plan on writing about for this story. As a warning this scene will be so incredibly awesome that I'm surprised Man of Action did not try and do this during the Ben 10 series.**

 **That's it for now. Until next chapter,**

 **Morantis**


End file.
